A Never Ending Love
by egonspengler
Summary: Gary and Jillian get closer
1. Default Chapter

A Never Ending LoveA Never Ending Love   
  
Installment 1  
  
by Irene Brabson  
  
Title: A Never Ending Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gary, Chuck, Marissa or any body else from Early   
  
Edition. Early Edition is owned by Tri-Star (But I do own Jillian)   
  
Summary: Jillian and Gary are reunited, when Jillian finally moves to Chicago.   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Copy Right 2001   
  
Writer's Comment: Here is my sequel to Gary's Day Off I hope you will enjoy it   
  
and comments are welcome.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A Never Ending Love   
  
by Irene Brabson   
  
Ring Ring, Jillian Matthew turn over in her bed and reached to shut off her   
  
alarm clock that was sitting on the night stand next to her bed. As she rubbed   
  
the sleep out of her eyes, she suddenly realized what day this was. Today was   
  
the day she was leaving South Bend, Indiana and she was moving to Chicago where   
  
her and her beloved Gary would soon be united. It had been six weeks since they   
  
departed, there had been lots of tears on both sides, but before this day would   
  
be over they would be as one again.   
  
Pulling herself out of bed Jillian went to the window and opened it up. It was a   
  
lovely morning on this 1st day of June and the weather was beautiful, just the   
  
right day for a long car ride. Jillian leaned a little out the window and   
  
shouted, "Good Morning world, today is the day that I will be with my Gary   
  
again!"   
  
'Oh I have to called him right away', she thought to herself and trotted over   
  
to use her phone.   
  
Brriiiiiiiiii! Briiiiiiiiiiii! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gary was sleeping soundly   
  
when the sound of the phone woke him up. Checking the clock he saw that it was   
  
only 5:00 am. 'Who could be calling at this hour?' He thought to himself. Oh   
  
boy, for their sake it better be important. Gary reached for the phone and began   
  
to answer the caller.   
  
"Hello?" answered Gary.   
  
"Gary, it's me," said Jillian.   
  
"(Yawn) Who's me?" asked Gary.   
  
"Jillian, silly," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, it's only 5:00 o'clock in the morning. Is everything alright?" Gary   
  
asked with a yawn.   
  
"I'm sorry for calling so early and yes everything is alright. I called you this   
  
early because I couldn't wait to tell you the good news," said Jillian.   
  
Gary suddenly sat up and became fully alert.   
  
"Jillian is this the day you move here to Chicago?" Gary asked hoping that he   
  
guessed right.   
  
"Yes, how did you ever guess?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Well I couldn't think of any other reason why you would called me so early.   
  
When will you get here? Do you want me to meet you anywhere? Would you like to   
  
go out tonight? Maybe to dinner or something?" asked Gary   
  
"Around 4:00, no, I will come to McGinty's as soon as I arrive, and yes I would   
  
loved to go out with you tonight." answered Jillian. "Oh Gary, I missed you so   
  
much. I know we called each other on the phone almost everyday, but it's not the   
  
same as being there with you."   
  
"Jillian, I've missed you too. I miss you so much it hurts, but in just a few   
  
hours we will be in each other's arms again. I love you Jillian." said Gary.   
  
"I love you too Gary. See you soon honey." said Jillian.   
  
"I'll be waiting sweetheart," said Gary.   
  
Gary hung up the phone, everything was right with the world, he would soon be   
  
with his Jillian again and nothing not even tomorrows newspaper would ruin this   
  
day for him. Rechecking the clock, he saw that it was only 5:45, so he figured   
  
he had time for a shower before his feline friend showed up at the door. Gary   
  
laid out some clothes on the bed and proceeded into the shower. 43 minutes later   
  
he was dressed and ready to face tomorrow's paper, no matter what it had in   
  
store for him.   
  
Meow! (Thump)   
  
Gary went to the door.   
  
"Good morning buddy and what do you have for me today?" asked Gary as he bent   
  
to pick up the paper and to pet Cat.   
  
Cat purred and rubbed himself against Gary's legs.   
  
"You hungry buddy? Well come on, let's see what we can find to eat."   
  
Gary looked into the refrigerator and found some left over pizza.   
  
"Here we are and don't worry I know you don't like pineapple, so I removed it.   
  
Enjoy." said Gary. "Now let's see what the paper has for me today. Hey Cat, do   
  
you think the paper will give me tonight off? I sure do hope so. You see Jillian   
  
is coming and I want to spend the whole evening with her. Do you think you can   
  
arrange that Cat?" asked Gary hopefully.   
  
"Meow!" said Cat and continued to devour his pizza.   
  
"Okay, there's something at 9 and one at 12 and the last rescues for now, unless   
  
the paper changes are just after 2. Okay buddy, I'm going down stairs to greet   
  
Marissa and Chuck, so enjoy your pizza.," said Gary  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Briiiiiii! Briiii!   
  
Lorraine Porter was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Allison and herself when   
  
the phone rang.   
  
"I got it! I got it!" screamed Allison as she ran towards the phone.   
  
"Hi, this is Allison Marie Porter, who this?" asked Allison.   
  
"Well hello Allison Marie Porter, this is your Aunt JIllian. May I talk to your   
  
mommy?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Hi, Aunt Jillian. Is Gary there with you?" asked Allison.   
  
"No sweetie, he isn't but I will be seeing him soon and I'll tell him you said   
  
hello," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, Mommy! Mommy! Aunt Jillian is on the phone." shouted Allison.   
  
"Allison, honey you don't have to yell, Mommy is right here. Okay? " said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, Mommy, here the phone," said Allison.   
  
"Thank you sweetie, now why don't you go and eat your breakfast? I fixed your   
  
favorite, blueberry hot cakes," said Lorraine.   
  
"With blueberry syrup? " asked Allison.   
  
"Yes sweetie, blueberry syrup," answered Lorraine.   
  
"Oh boy!" screamed Allison and ran into the kitchen to eat her blueberry hot   
  
cakes.   
  
Lorraine put the receiver to her ear and began to speak.   
  
"Hello, sis. What's up? " asked Lorraine.   
  
"Hi Lorraine, I called you to tell you that I will be leaving for Chicago today.   
  
Sherman and I are all packed up and we are waiting for the moving van. They   
  
should be here around 8:00 then we will be on our way," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh that's great Jillian. Are you sure you've packed everything? You don't want   
  
to leave anything behind. Remember the last time you moved and you left your   
  
favorite Elvis Presley CD behind? It was a collector's item and when you went   
  
back to get it someone had broke in and stolen it. Do you remember that?" asked   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"I sure do Lorraine, but don't worry I've made double sure that everything is   
  
packed this time." said Jillian.   
  
"Hey is Sherman ready for the long ride?" asked Lorraine. "Yes, He's a little   
  
nervous, but I think he'll be alright. I've taken him on a few rides to get him   
  
use to riding in a car. I think he will do fine." answered Jillian.   
  
"How is his leg doing?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Well Doctor Anderson said he will always have a slight limp, but he should do   
  
okay." answered Jillian.   
  
"By the way, what kind of a breed is Sherman?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"He's part German Shepherd and part Husky. He's gray with streaks of brown, his   
  
tail is bushier then a full breed German Shepherd and he has one blue eye and   
  
one brown eye," answered Jillian.   
  
"Oh, he sounds adorable," said Lorraine.   
  
"Mommy! I want some more blueberry pancakes," said Allison.   
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'll be there in a minute. Well Jillian have a safe trip. It's   
  
just me and Allison for the weekend Wayne and Chris went on a fishing trip and   
  
my daughter wants some more blueberry hot cakes. Call me as soon as you can."   
  
said Lorraine.   
  
"I will. Bye Lorraine and say good bye to Allison for me," said Jillian.   
  
"Will do. bye sis.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary grabbed the paper and hurried out the door. He scampered down the stairs   
  
and into the bar. The first person he saw was Marissa who was walking by him.   
  
Grabbing Marissa, he started to twirl her around out of total happiness.   
  
"Oh, my goodness Gary you sure are in a good mood this morning." said Marissa.   
  
"You bet your pretty little head I am. This afternoon around 4:00, you and Chuck   
  
will meet the most wonderful girl in the whole wide world. Jillian's coming,   
  
she's coming today and nothing is going to spoil this day for me." said Gary.   
  
"That's really good news, Gary. I can't wait to meet her. Is she going to meet   
  
you here or somewhere else?" asked Marissa.   
  
"She's going to meet me here and then we are going out on the town," said Gary.   
  
" Is the paper going to cooperate with you?" asked Marissa.   
  
"I only have a three saves, one at 9:00. I have to go to Draper Street and keep   
  
an elderly lady from falling down a flight of stairs and then I have to be at   
  
Ohio at 12, to keep two teenage boys from fighting over a girl and my last save   
  
is at 2:15 there I have to go to Lakeview Drive and stop two small children from   
  
playing with matches, so that the one child doesn't accidentally catch her   
  
clothes on fire and then after that I'm free for the rest of the night." said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Free for what?" asked Chuck as he walked into the bar.   
  
"Jillian's coming today," said Marissa.   
  
"Hey, buddy that's great. When do we get to meet her?" Chuck asked.   
  
"As soon as she gets here. Hey guys, if she happens to get here early, will you   
  
keep her entertained until I get here?" asked Gary.   
  
"Sure Gar, you can count on me and Marissa. Go take care of your paper," said   
  
Chuck.   
  
"Go ahead Gary and don't worry about a thing," added Marissa.   
  
"Thanks guys, see you later." said Gary   
  
Gary then walked out of McGinty's and hurried on his way to his first save of   
  
the day.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Jillian was double-checking to make sure that everything was in order. She had   
  
one more thing she had to do before moving to Chicago. She had to return her   
  
apartment key to her landlady, Mrs. Walsh.   
  
Mrs. Walsh had been good to Jillian and she couldn't leave without saying good   
  
bye to her. Jillian walked out of her apartment and down to where Mrs. Walsh   
  
lived in apartment 6.   
  
She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. After a few minutes,   
  
the door began to open. At the door stood a much older women. She was small in   
  
frame, about 4 ft 11 inches and weight around 95lbs. Her head was covered with   
  
hair that was as white as snow and she was around 70 years of age.   
  
Alice Walsh smiled as soon as she saw her visitor. She had always liked Jillian   
  
from the moment they met and hated the fact that she was moving away.   
  
"Hi Jillian, why don't you come on in?" offered Alice.   
  
"Okay, but I can't stay long. I've come to return the key to my apartment,"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
Alice took the key from Jillian's hand. She looked down at it and then she   
  
looked at Jillian. "Today's the day you are leaving for Chicago?" asked Alice   
  
sadly. "Yes, today's the day and I'm going to miss you so much," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh, I wish you could stay, but I understand that you have to move on," said   
  
Alice. "You be careful driving down there and think of me. Will you do that?"   
  
asked Alice.   
  
"Yes, I will," said Jillian and gave her landlady a big hug.   
  
Alice returned the hug with tears in her eyes.   
  
"You know that Buffy's going to miss you too? Aren't you, Buffy?" asked Alice.   
  
Alice's Cocker Spaniel was sleeping on her favorite chair, she opened one eye,   
  
looked at her mistress and went back to sleep.   
  
"Well anyway I'm sure she will miss you too," laughed Alice.   
  
"I think so too," agreed Jillian, smiling.   
  
"Wait. Before you go, I want you to have something," said Alice. Alice walked   
  
over to her cuckoo clock and took it off the wall.   
  
"Here, I've always known how much you loved this clock, I want you to have it,"   
  
said Alice. "Oh I can't accept that, it just wouldn't be right," said Jillian.   
  
  
  
"No buts, I want you to have this," said Alice as she placed the clock into   
  
Jillian's hands. "Now you take care, you hear me?" "I will. I promise," said   
  
Jillian. At that Jillian said her last good bye to Mrs. Walsh and made her to   
  
her apartment where she would wait for the moving van.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary arrived at his first save just seconds before it was to happen. He was   
  
standing in front of a Victorian styled house, with a high roof and a big front   
  
porch. At the top of the stairs he noticed an elderly lady struggling with a big   
  
box wrapped in her arms.   
  
"Boy this sure is heavy," said Deborah Mason to herself. Deborah started down   
  
the stairs, but stopped short when she heard an unfamiliar voice.   
  
"Whoa, you just stay right there," said Gary, as he rushed up the stairs, taking   
  
the heavy box out of Deborah's arms.   
  
Then he took her hand and said. "Here, let me help you with that. This is too   
  
heavy for you to handle and I wouldn't want you to miss a step and tumble down   
  
the stairs." "Thank you young man, you are a real gentlemen," said Deborah as   
  
she held on to Gary's hand.   
  
Gary led Deborah safely down the stairs. He wondered what she had in the box,   
  
because it sure was heavy.   
  
"Uh, what's in here anyway?" asked Gary out of curiosity.   
  
"Oh just a bunch of old books I'm donating to the local library. You see, my son   
  
was supposed to take them there, but who knows where he's at. I just can't   
  
depend on him to do anything for me. Here's something for your trouble," said   
  
Deborah as she handed Gary a twenty-dollar bill.   
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that, I was more than glad to help you out," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"No, you take this and buy your girlfriend something nice with it. Okay?" asked   
  
Deborah.   
  
Gary knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So he reluctantly agreed to   
  
take it. "By the way, what is your name?" asked Deborah. "It's Gary. Gary   
  
Hobson." "Gary Hobson, well that's a real nice name. My name is Deborah Mason.   
  
It was really nice to meet you Gary. Bye, I have to be going now. You take care   
  
now. Okay?" asked Deborah.   
  
"Okay," said Gary and hurried off to his next save.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian was sitting on the couch petting Sherman who was laying next to her with   
  
his nose in her hand when the door bell rang. Getting up she walked over to the   
  
door and peeked though the peephole.   
  
" Are you with the moving company," asked Jillian. "Yes," answered the man on   
  
the other side of the door. My 2 partners and I are from We Move It Safely   
  
Moving Company." "That's great, come on in. You can start in the living room   
  
and work your way back. Please be careful with my coffee table. It once belonged   
  
to my grandmother and I don't want anything to happen to it," said Jillian.   
  
"Don't worry miss, we've been in the business for 30 years and haven't broken   
  
anything yet," said the man. "Come on guys, let's start loading."   
  
One hour later the moving van was packed and ready to roll. Jillian noticed Mrs.   
  
Walsh looking out her window and couldn't resist going over and saying one last   
  
good bye. "We'll be leaving any time now Mrs. Walsh, you take care," said   
  
Jillian. "Bye Jillian. Will you write me and let me know how you are getting   
  
along?" asked Alice. "Yes, I will write you whenever I can. Bye," said   
  
Jillian. "Bye Jillian," said Alice.   
  
JIllian walked towards her car and turned to give one last wave to Mrs. Walsh   
  
and then opened the passenger door to let Sherman.   
  
"Come on boy, let's go, we're going for a long car ride."   
  
She let out a whistle. "Come on Sherman. Come on boy. "   
  
Sherman leaped in to the car and turned around three times before he settled   
  
into the seat.   
  
"Okay are you gentlemen ready to follow me to Chicago?" asked Jillian.   
  
The driver of the van nodded his head and the other two gave the thumbs up sign   
  
and soon Jillian and the moving van were on their way to Chicago.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary made it to his next save just as the two boys were ready to have a free for   
  
all over the girl that was standing off to the side.   
  
"Hey you two knock it off," said Gary, as he struggled to keep them apart.   
  
"What's it to you man?" asked the bigger boy.   
  
"Yeah, mind your own business," said the other boy and gave Gary a shove that   
  
was so hard that Gary landed on his backside. "But, I was only trying to keep   
  
you two from fighting over her," said Gary as he pointed to the girl.   
  
"Hey they're fighting to see who gets to take me to the senior prom. So butt   
  
out. Come on guys let's go some where else. It just got too crowded here for   
  
me," said the girl. The threesome walked off leaving Gary sitting on the   
  
ground, causing Gary to say the only thing that came to mind. "You're   
  
welcome!" said Gary sarcastically.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Five hours later Jillian was in her new apartment on Freemont Street. The moving   
  
men had unloaded the van about an hour ago and Jillian was getting ready to   
  
drive over to McGinty's to be reunited with Gary. She was soon ready and Sherman   
  
and she got into her Volkswagen and drove off towards McGinty's. Jillian   
  
remembered that Gary told her it was between the intersection of Illinois and   
  
Franklin Streets. After asking for directions she soon found herself in front of   
  
McGinty's. As she entered the bar, the first person she saw was Marissa.   
  
"Hello, is Gary around?" Jillian asked the young black women.   
  
"Oh, Hi. Are you Jillian?" asked Marissa. "My name is Marissa.... "   
  
"Well who's the lovely young lady? Don't tell me you must be Jillian," said   
  
Chuck.   
  
"As I was saying I'm Marissa Clark and this is Chuck Fishman." said Marissa as   
  
she gave Chuck a stern look.   
  
"Yes, I'm Jillian. I'm pleased to meet you both, Gary has told me so much about   
  
the both of you."   
  
"All good, I hope," said Chuck.   
  
"Listen Gary had to run a few errands. He didn't expect you until 4, but he   
  
should be back soon," said Marissa.   
  
"What kind of errands?" asked Jillian. "Oh the kind that you have to take care   
  
of right away," said Chuck.   
  
Gary was running full speed to his next save to keep 7 year old Jo Ann Thomas   
  
from be seriously burned after her clothes caught on fire while she and her   
  
sister were playing with matches.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gary soon arrived at his next save at 12001 Lakeview Drive. He first noticed a   
  
young woman in her mid twenties to early thirties standing on the front porch,   
  
talking to another woman about the same age.   
  
"Hey Wendy are you ready to go shopping with our kids today?" asked Bonnie to   
  
her best friend Wendy Stone.   
  
But before Wendy had a chance to answer Bonnie noticed a man running up the   
  
stairs towards her.   
  
Gary took a quick glance at the paper and then turned to Bonnie and asked.   
  
"Excuse me, are you Bonnie Thomas? Do you have a daughter name Jo Ann?" Bonnie   
  
looked at Gary as if he were some kind of a nut.   
  
"Yes to both questions. Why do you ask?" asked Bonnie.   
  
Seeing that going through the house would be the best way of getting to the   
  
girls in time, Gary ran by Bonnie nearly knocking her down in the process.   
  
"Hey you come back here! You have no right to be running though my house."   
  
Bonnie called out. "Hey! I'm talking to you."   
  
Gary continued to run though the house looking for the back door. Finally   
  
locating it, he saw Jo Ann and her sister Makaila playing around what looked to   
  
be a little bon fire. Seeing that Jo Ann was getting too close, Gary grabbed the   
  
fire extinguisher and ran towards the fire.   
  
"Hey get away from there!" he shouted at the two girls.   
  
Jo Ann and Makaila did as they were told and ran to their mother who was   
  
standing at the back door with a look of shock on her face. Gary turned on the   
  
fire extinguisher and proceeded to put out the fire. When he was sure that the   
  
fire was out he turned off the fire extinguisher and looked at Bonnie and her   
  
two daughters.   
  
"Are they both alright?" asked Gary as he stood there with an exhausted look on   
  
his face.   
  
Bonnie looked at this stranger,who she first thought was some kind of a nut. But   
  
now she realized that she was wrong. Finally finding her voice she asked. "How   
  
did you know?"   
  
All Gary said was " I was just at the right place at the right time."   
  
"But, that still doesn't explain how you knew," said Bonnie. "My girls could   
  
have been seriously burned and I didn't even know they were playing with matches   
  
and fire. So how did you know?" asked Bonnie again.   
  
Gary looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 3:30 and he had to be back   
  
at McGinty's by 4.   
  
"Uh, I'm glad your daughters are okay, but I have to be going now. "   
  
Then Gary ran off, leaving Bonnie standing there, still wondering how he knew.   
  
"Mommy who was that?" asked Jo Ann. "Yeah, Mommy who was that?" asked Makaila.   
  
"Just some one who cares about other people, just as he cared about you two. I   
  
hope you two have learned your lesson about playing with matches. Come on,   
  
let's clean up this mess and then we're go shopping with Wendy and her boys."   
  
Bonnie took one more look to see if she could still see the stranger who saved   
  
her daughters and then she and her two girls began to clean up the mess as   
  
Bonnie scolded the two girls for playing with fire.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Marissa and Jillian were sittingin the office, both sipping a cup of coffee and   
  
talking about Gary's day off.   
  
"Gary was so sweet to me and my sister's family. I don't know what we would have   
  
done if he hadn't came along that day. He was such a gentleman and was so great   
  
with Allison and Chris. They both love him dearly and Allison asked me if she   
  
could call him Uncle Gary. She really wants me to marry her angel. I hope some   
  
day it will happen." said Jillian. "Allison and Chris sound like they are   
  
great kids," said Marissa. "By the way, how is Allison's arm doing? Does she   
  
still have the cast on?" asked Marissa. "Yes, but she's doing fine with it and   
  
her cast should be coming off in a few days." answered Jillian. As they were   
  
talking Cat jumped up on the desk and started to bump Jillian's hand for   
  
attention.   
  
"Meow." "Well hi there fellow, I see that Gary still has you. How are you? Did   
  
you miss me? Well I missed you too," said Jillian as she petted Cat.   
  
"Woof." "Oh come on now Sherman, don't be jealous, come and say hello. Come   
  
on, the cat won't hurt you," said Jillian. Cat jumped down from the table and   
  
walked over to rub against Sherman's legs and soon after, the two were lying   
  
side by side along with Marissa's dog Reilly, and all three were sound a sleep.   
  
"Marissa, where is Gary's other cat?" asked Jillian. Marissa didn't know that   
  
Cat had visited the Porter's house, so her answered was unexpected for Jillian.   
  
"Oh this is the only cat that Gary has," said Marissa.   
  
"What happen to the other cat, that Gary said he had? Did it die or something?"   
  
asked Jillian. Marissa and Chuck were wondering why Jillian was asking about   
  
another cat. Marissa wondered if Gary had told Jillian he had a cat at home and   
  
then somehow Cat had shown up at the Porter's. And when Gary brought Cat home,   
  
Jillian believed that Gary was bringing him home for a companion for his cat,   
  
not knowing that the cat's were the one and the same. It was the only thing that   
  
made sense to her.   
  
Marissa looked at Jillian and came up with an answer. "Oh no, that cat went to   
  
Hickory to live with Gary's parents. His mother Lois always loved that cat, so   
  
he's living with them now." said Marissa, hoping that her little white lie was   
  
convincing.   
  
"Uh Marissa, shouldn't Gary be here soon?" asked Chuck trying to change the   
  
subject.   
  
At that moment the door flew opened and Gary trudged into the office, holding   
  
his left hand. He had burned it putting out the fire on Lakeview Drive and it   
  
was hurting like nobody's business. Jillian heard the door open and got up to   
  
meet Gary at the door.   
  
"Gary!" cried Jillian as she ran and leaped into his arms.   
  
Despite the pain in his hand, Gary was able to react fast enough to catch   
  
Jillian before she hit the floor.   
  
Holding on to him tightly, Jillian began to smother him with kisses.   
  
"Oh you taste so good. I missed you so much," said Jillian between the kisses.   
  
Gary gently put Jillian down, lifted her face to his and then he planted a kiss   
  
on her lips, that was like no other, it was a kiss that was so intense that both   
  
Jillian and Gary felt the earth shake under their feet.   
  
"Hey you two, how about knocking it off," said Chuck jokingly. Gary gave Chuck   
  
a look as if to say, 'who asked you?'   
  
Noticing the look, Chuck put up his hands in defense and said, "Come on Gar, old   
  
pal, I was only joking. Go ahead and kiss you two. Knock yourselves out, don't   
  
mind me." said Chuck with a sheepish grin on his face.   
  
Gary turned back to Jillian and gave her another kiss. "Boy, I missed you so   
  
much. I never thought that the six weeks would ever end." said Gary, as he   
  
kissed Jillian tenderly on the top of her head.   
  
"I missed you too, but now we are together and nothing will break us apart,"   
  
said Jillian as she gently squeezed Gary's hand.   
  
It just so happened that the hand she squeezed was the hand that Gary had   
  
burned, which caused him to cry out in pain.   
  
Jillian was quite startled over Gary's sudden cry of pain. She realized he cried   
  
out as soon as she squeezed his hand, so she took a look at it, but she wasn't   
  
prepared for what she saw. His left hand was red and raw. It was also covered   
  
with some real nasty blisters.   
  
To Jillian it looked to be second to third degree burns on his hand.   
  
"Gary! What the Hell happened?" asked Jillian. Gary pulled his hand away. It   
  
was hurting him very much by now and he was having trouble fighting the tears   
  
that were threatening to stream down his face.   
  
Chuck walked over to where Jillian and Gary were standing. He took one look at   
  
Gary's hand and said, "Hey Gar, you better have that taken care of. Boy that   
  
really does looked nasty." "Gary, I agree with Chuck. Let me take you to the   
  
hospital and have it taken care of," said Jillian. "But, we were suppose to go   
  
out tonight." said Gary, no longer fighting the tears that were streaming down   
  
his face.   
  
"Why me? You just got here and I promised you a night on the town and this has   
  
to happen. Why me?" said Gary feeling very sorry for himself.   
  
"Gary, there will be other days. I live here now. I'm not leaving town," said   
  
Jillian. "Come on I promise it will be all right."   
  
At that she tenderly wiped a stray tear from Gary's face.   
  
"Gary, I can't see how bad your hand is hurt, but it doesn't sound good, so   
  
please go with Jillian and have it attended to and maybe when you get back you   
  
can get Tony to fix you both something to eat and you can have a nice dinner up   
  
in your loft. How does that sound?" asked Marissa. "That sounds great Marissa,   
  
but I really do hate hospital's," said Gary. "I wish I didn't have to go."   
  
"I know." said Marissa, tenderly touching Gary's face. "But I think it would be   
  
best if you did." "Okay Marissa," Gary turned to Jillian and said with a very   
  
shaky voice. "I'm ready to go now Jillian. "   
  
"Okay, don't worry Gary, it will be all right," said Jillian as she put her arm   
  
through Gary's right arm and they both walked out of McGinty to go to the   
  
nearest hospital.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Jillian and Gary soon arrived at the entrance of St. John's Emergency Hospital.   
  
As they entered the building Gary suddenly had an abrupt sense of fear. He just   
  
couldn't help that he hated hospitals and dreaded being examined in any way.   
  
Jillian saw the fear in Gary's eyes and touched him gently on his arm to   
  
reassure him.   
  
"Gary, it's going to be alright." said Jillian, still trying to reassure him.   
  
"Jillian, I-a-I -a -my-a-a -a hand feels a lot better, can-a can-a we go now?"   
  
stammered Gary.   
  
"Gary, calm down. It's not as bad as all of that. You have a serious burn on   
  
your hand and I think you should have it looked at. Don't worry it will be   
  
okay." said Jillian, gently touching Gary's face. "By the way, as soon as we are   
  
done here, you are going to tell me how this happened. Okay?" Gary nodded his   
  
head and thought to himself, 'Boy I hope I can come up with a good story.'   
  
Jillian and Gary walked over to the sign up desk. "Yes, what is the name and   
  
why do you want to see the doctor?" asked Denise Garner, the lady at the desk.   
  
"Gary Hobson," said Jillian. At the mention of his name, Denise looked up. She   
  
couldn't believe who she saw. Two months earlier, Gary had been in to have his   
  
right ear checked for an earache. But before the doctor could exam him, he ran   
  
out of the room and the hospital like he had been shot out of a cannon and never   
  
returned. "I see you are back Gary. Are you going to stay put this time?   
  
Doctor Logan didn't appreciate you running off the way you did. Does your ear   
  
still bother you?" asked Denise.   
  
All Gary could comment was, "Oh boy." 'My God,' Jillian thought to herself.   
  
'He really does have a fear of hospitals. I'll just have to help him through   
  
it.'   
  
Denise decided not to wait for an answer, instead she turned her attention to   
  
why Gary was there.   
  
"What do you want to see the doctor about, Gary?" asked Denise.   
  
"Uh, I burned my hand," answered Gary. "Let me see it," said Denise.   
  
Jillian stood by while Gary showed Denise his left hand.   
  
"For God's sake," said Denise while looking at Gary's hand. "How in the name of   
  
God did you do this? This is really one hell of a nasty burn." said Denise.   
  
"Look that's not important right now. How soon can he see the doctor?" asked   
  
Jillian. "He'll have to sign in first and then he'll have to wait until he's   
  
called," said Denise.   
  
"Okay. Gary can you sign or do you want me to do it?" asked Jillian. "I can do   
  
it. I'm not that helpless," answered Gary, snapping at Jillian.   
  
Gary quickly realized how he had talked to Jillian and he was really feeling bad   
  
about how he acted.   
  
"Jillian, I-a-a-I 'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm -a -a - sorry."   
  
Jillian put her hands gently on Gary's shoulder.   
  
She then said to him, "Gary, you don't have anything to be sorry about. I know   
  
you're in pain because of your hand. I can see that you're scared, but I'm going   
  
to be right here with you. We will get through this together. I promise. "   
  
Gary nodded his head and they went to sit down and wait for his turn.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Chuck looked at the clock on the wall in the office.   
  
"They've been gone for quite a while, haven't they?" asked Chuck. "Well you   
  
know how long you can wait at a hospital," said Marissa.   
  
"Tell me about it. You can wait for what seems like an eternity in the waiting   
  
room and then another life time before the doctor finally gets in to see you.   
  
Yeah I see your point," said Chuck. "Woof," barked Sherman. "Oh don't worry   
  
Sherman. Your mistress will be back soon," said Marissa, patting Sherman on the   
  
head.   
  
"I suppose if they're not back by seven, I'll go ahead and have Tony whip them   
  
up something." said Marissa, as she continued to pet Sherman. Reilly came over   
  
to be petted too. "Oh, so you don't want to be left out huh? Okay boy. I can   
  
pet you too." Marissa bent down to pet Reilly also.   
  
"Chuck? Not to change the subject, but when is Jade going to be joining you?"   
  
asked Marissa.   
  
"I talked to her this morning on the phone, she said that she had one more week   
  
left in her contract and her modeling job will be over. She will join me by next   
  
Saturday. I just can't wait for her to get here. Boy I sure do miss her. I   
  
wished that she could have joined me when I was called to produce the new sitcom   
  
'Count my Blessing's' here in Chicago, but she had to finish her work there   
  
first. Any way like I said she'll be here soon." "I'm really glad to heard   
  
that Chuck. I'll admit Gary and I were a little uncertain about Jade at first,   
  
but now we know that she was the right girl for you. I'm very happy for you   
  
both." said Marissa.   
  
"Thanks Marissa, that means a whole lot to me and I hope the best for Gary and   
  
Jillian too." said Chuck. Marissa smiled at Chuck's comments. Yes, Chuck could   
  
be a pain at times and hard to swallow, but he had mellowed out some since he   
  
married Jade. He was indeed a much better Chuck.   
  
"Well I guess I'll go and check the wine list," said Chuck and he walked out of   
  
the office.   
  
Marissa just smiled as she heard Chuck's footsteps leave the room.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary had finally been called and was sitting in the room waiting to have his   
  
hand looked at.   
  
Jillian was sitting on a chair in front of him and reassuring him that   
  
everything would be all right.   
  
"Ahem, I see the disappearing patient is back," said Doctor David Logan.   
  
"Oh boy. I-a-Ia-a can explain," said Gary.   
  
"No need to. I understand, I'm a doctor and I work with patient's fear everyday,   
  
but you are the first one I ever had to run out on me. Maybe you should see a   
  
professional about your fear. Now, let's take a look at that hand," said David.   
  
"Hmm, you sure did a number on that hand, how did you do this anyway?" asked   
  
David. "Putting out a fire," said Gary nervously. "Putting out a fire?"   
  
asked Jillian. "Where in the world did you go, that you had to put out a fire?"   
  
"Lakeview Ave," answered Gary. "Well how did you know there was going to be a   
  
fire on Lakeview Ave?" asked Jillian. Gary looked at Jillian. He wasn't sure   
  
how to answer her with out revealing his secret. He just wasn't ready to tell   
  
her about it quite yet.   
  
"Well... you see I uh----." "Never mind now Gary, we'll talk about it later.   
  
How bad is it?" asked Jillian, referring to Gary's hand.   
  
"I've seen worse, but it's bad enough. I'm going to have the nurse dress it and   
  
I will fill a prescription and I want to see you back here on Tuesday at 2 to   
  
have it looked at. Okay Gary?" said David.   
  
"Okay,' said Gary. Doctor Logan turned to Jillian. "You make sure he uses   
  
that lotion I am prescribing for his hand. It will stop the burning and maybe   
  
prevent some scaring ," said David.   
  
"Will do," said Jillian.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian and Gary soon returned to McGinty's. As they entered, Chuck caught sight   
  
of them and said, "Hey you two, it's about time you got back here. How's the   
  
hand Gar?" asked Chuck.   
  
" It's fine, Chuck. Thanks for asking," said Gary. "What did the doctor say?"   
  
asked Marissa as she joined the group.   
  
"He said it was second degree burn and he filled a prescription and told Gary   
  
he wanted to see him again on Tuesday." "Gary you just do what the doctor   
  
says, Okay?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Okay, Marissa. Chuck was there anything I need to know about?" hinted Gary.   
  
Chuck knew right away what Gary meant.   
  
"No Gary, everything has been quiet, haven't heard a thing from your little   
  
friend," said Chuck, referring to Cat.   
  
"Okay," said Gary, but he couldn't help but wonder why.   
  
"Gary, don't worry. I'm sure you will hear something tomorrow. Look Tony fixed   
  
you and Jillian a real nice dinner. Why don't you go up stairs and I will have   
  
Tony deliver it to you," said Marissa.   
  
"Thank you Marissa. Come on Gary, honey. We can have a nice romantic dinner,   
  
just the two of us upstairs. "   
  
The dinner Tony served was a feast fit for a king. Roast Chicken in honey   
  
sauce, baked potatoes and Gary's favorite pecan pie for dessert. To wash it all   
  
down, Chuck sent the best white wine on the McGinty's bar list up also.   
  
When Gary and Jillian were through they both went over to sit on Gary's couch.   
  
"Gary, would you please tell me about what happened today?" asked Jillian with a   
  
concerned look. "Well- uh- you see Jillian-uh- can I have a drink of water?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
Jillian looked at Gary, gave him a smile and then went over to the sink to get   
  
his water. When she returned, she expected to get an answer to her question, but   
  
instead all she got was the sound of soft snoring and Gary curled up and sound   
  
asleep on the couch.   
  
"I know it's been a long day," said Jillian, stroking Gary hair. "But tomorrow   
  
you are going to tell me all about what happened today. Is it a deal?" asked   
  
Jillian as she gently kissed Gary on the lips. "Good night sweet prince, I love   
  
you."   
  
~~~   
  
Gary soon arrived at his destination. Standing in front of Jillian's new   
  
office, he was debating about whether to go in or not. Checking the paper one   
  
more time for any signs of a change, he was satisfied that everything looked   
  
okay and proceeded to walk into the building. He stopped at the reception desk   
  
to let them know that he was there.   
  
"Well hello Gary," said Regina. "How are you today?"   
  
"I'm fine. Thank you," answered Gary.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Regina.   
  
"I guess," said Gary unsure of himself.   
  
"All right then, you have a seat in the waiting room and Amy Lou will be with   
  
you in just a moment." said Regina.   
  
Gary nodded his head and walked over to the nearest chair.   
  
"Gary?" said Regina.   
  
"Huh?" responded Gary.   
  
"Don't worry, Amy Lou will be as gentle as she can. Okay?" said Regina, trying   
  
to reassure Gary.   
  
Gary just nodded his head and sat down on the chair.   
  
"Is he here yet?" asked Jillian as she walked up to the reception desk.   
  
"Yes he's in the waiting room." answered Regina.   
  
"Does he seem nervous?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Maybe a little, but not enough to make him run out of here. Maybe we'll get   
  
through it this time." said Regina.   
  
Gary was waiting patiently for Amy Lou to call him. Suddenly the pages in the   
  
paper started to fly open. Looking around to make sure no one saw what was   
  
happening, Gary picked up the paper and shook it.   
  
"Please not now. I have to stay here so Jillian won't think I'm some kind of a   
  
lunatic. I have to get my teeth cleaned and examined. Please not now." said Gary   
  
desperately as he laid the paper down on the table next to him.   
  
Gary tried hard to ignore the paper, but the paper just wouldn't be ignored.   
  
Once more it started to fly open. It opened to an article on page 3.   
  
'Six-year-old boy suffocates in trunk of car.'   
  
' Six year old Ricky Abbott, died yesterday afternoon, when he suffocated in the   
  
trunk of his father's Oldsmobile. The incident happened around 1:15 p.m.'   
  
"Oh no not him again," said Gary.   
  
Taking a look at his watch he could see that it was 1 minute to 1 and that Amy   
  
Lou would come for him at any time, but there was nothing he could do, he had to   
  
save Ricky Abbott.   
  
Gary stood up and made a dash for the door. At that moment Amy Lou walked into   
  
the room.   
  
"Gary, where are you going? I'm ready for you now," said Amy Lou.   
  
"Un I-a-I-a have to un go," said Gary as he reached for the doorknob.   
  
Jillian walked out of her office when she heard Amy Lou ask Gary where he was   
  
going. She saw the fear in his eyes and she walked over to him in an effort to   
  
try and calm him.   
  
"Gary calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of, no one here is going to hurt   
  
you," said Jillian.   
  
"I-a -I-a-a gotta go," said Gary as he gently moved Jillian aside and ran out   
  
the door nearly knocking down the 2:00 patient in his hurry.   
  
"My gracious, what in the world is his hurry?" asked Mrs. Marple as Gary ran by   
  
her. "After that display, I'm not sure I want to go through with this."   
  
"Mrs. Marple, please come in. Gary is just a bit frightened," said Regina.   
  
"Frightened? If you asked me, he's down right terrified," said Mrs. Marple. "The   
  
poor boy ought to see a professional about his fears."   
  
Jillian walked over to Mrs. Marple.   
  
"Hi, Mrs. Marple. My name is Jillian Matthew, your new dentist."   
  
"Hello, Jillian I'm pleased to meet you." said Mrs. Marple. "Maybe you should   
  
have a long talk with that boy, to calm his fears."   
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Marple I intend to do just that." said Jillian. 'Yes I do',   
  
she thought to herself.   
  
"Mrs. Marple please come back with me. I am ready for you now, since the 1:00   
  
patient left," said Amy Lou.   
  
Jillian watched as Mrs. Marple walked back with Amy Lou, thinking once more,   
  
'Yes Gary, we need to have a long talk. '  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary soon found himself back on Wabash Street. He spotted Ricky playing near his   
  
father's Oldsmobile. Ricky had just popped the trunk and was getting ready to   
  
climb in. Gary wasn't in the mood for another crack on his hand, but he couldn't   
  
let Ricky die, even though he was a little brat.   
  
Gary ran up to the car just as Ricky was closing the trunk.   
  
"Ricky come out of there," said Gary as he lifted Ricky out of the trunk.   
  
"You're going to suffocate. "   
  
"No I won't," said Ricky cried out loudly, kicking Gary as hard as he could in   
  
the right shin.   
  
"You little...... What did you do that for?" asked Gary, hopping up and down in   
  
pain.   
  
"Here comes my Daddy, wait until I tell him what you did," said Ricky.   
  
James Abbott was a muscular built man that stood about 6'4" tall and weighed   
  
about 235 lbs. Gary's only thought was 'Oh Boy.'   
  
When James arrived at the scene, he never said a word just glared at both Gary   
  
and Ricky. He was waiting for one of them to say something.   
  
"Daddy, that man tried to steal your car," said Ricky.   
  
Gary was horrified to hear what Ricky had accused him of.   
  
"Howzat?"   
  
James looked at Gary and then he turned around and face Ricky.   
  
"Ricky, I want you to go in the house," said James.   
  
"Oh, do I have to? I want to see you sock that guy, just like Mommy did," said   
  
Ricky.   
  
"Yes, you have to young man. You got my attention when you yelled and I saw what   
  
really happened and I'm not going to sock anyone. You may be able to fool your   
  
Mother with your little tricks, but you can't fool me. Now you get your butt   
  
into that house. Now!" said James.   
  
James waited until Ricky was in the house and then turned his attention on Gary.   
  
"What's your name?" asked James.   
  
"Gary Hobson," answered Gary.   
  
"Well, Gary you can relax, I'm not going to hit you. I know that you weren't   
  
trying to steal my car. Ricky just likes to cause trouble to get attention. It   
  
works with his Mother, but it doesn't work with me."   
  
"Hey are you the same man that was here earlier, who my wife struck with her   
  
cane?" asked James.   
  
"Yes, and she struck me on my left hand and it hurt like hell. Just yesterday I   
  
received 2nd degree burns while I was putting out a fire." said Gary .   
  
"Why were you here earlier?" asked James.   
  
"I was trying to keep Ricky from getting his head caught between the rails of   
  
your front porch?" answered Gary.   
  
"Gary, I'm sorry that this happened. I hope your hand feels better soon and I   
  
promise I will have a long serious talk with my wife and child. Thanks for your   
  
help. You are a good man Gary Hobson.," said James as he gave Gary his hand in   
  
friendship.   
  
"Gary took James's hand and smiled, he was glad to make a new friend.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian pulled up in front of McGinty's Bar, she wanted some answers and she   
  
wanted them now. Looking at her watch she saw that the time was 3:30, she exited   
  
her car and walked on into McGinty's. When she entered she noticed another women   
  
talking with Marissa, so she walked on over.   
  
"Hi Marissa," said Jillian.   
  
"Hi Jillian. Jillian this is Lois. Gary's mother," said Marissa.   
  
"Well hello Jillian. I'm so happy to finally meet you. My you are so beautiful,"   
  
said Lois.   
  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too," said Jillian blushing.   
  
"Mrs. Hobson-----   
  
"Please called me Lois."   
  
"Lois, can I ask you a personal question?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes you may," answered Lois.   
  
"Did Gary have a bad experience with a dentist or a doctor when he was small?"   
  
asked Jillian.   
  
"Bad experience?" asked Lois.   
  
"Yes, he was supposed to have his teeth cleaned and examined today, but before   
  
we even got to the cleaning, Gary freaked out and dashed out the door. I tried   
  
to calm his fears but it was futile. So has he had any bad experiences?"   
  
Lois, knew why Gary ran out, and she could go ahead and tell Jillian, but she   
  
thought that Gary's secret was his alone and he should be the one to tell   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, I know why Gary ran out, but I can't tell you. Gary should be the one.   
  
He should be here any minute, so why don't you go upstairs and wait for him. "   
  
Jillian started to say something else, but changed her mind and turned to walk   
  
into the office and headed for Gary's loft.   
  
Twenty minutes later Gary entered the bar. Seeing his Mother he walked over to   
  
her and waited for the hug he knew was coming.   
  
"Hi sweetie," said Lois as she grabbed Gary in one of her bear hugs.   
  
"Hi Mom. Where's Dad?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh your Dad went to the bank to withdraw some money, so we can take you and   
  
Jillian out for dinner tonight."   
  
"Mom, Dad doesn't have to do that," said Gary.   
  
"Oh, he know's that, but he wants to. By the way Gary, I met Jillian and she is   
  
such a sweet girl. Much better for you then Marcia ever was," said Lois.   
  
"Mom, I'm glad you approve. So was Jillian here?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes sweetie, she went upstairs and is waiting for you and she wants an   
  
explanation about what happened today at the dentist's office," said Lois.   
  
"Oh boy. What do I tell her?" asked Gary.   
  
"I think you already know what to tell her," said Lois.   
  
"Gary, have faith, it will work out okay," said Marissa.   
  
Gary nodded his head and headed for his loft as if he was walking the last mile   
  
of a long journey.   
  
. ~~~~~~   
  
Gary had just left McGinty's where he had breakfast with Marissa. He was on his   
  
way to Wabash Street, to prevent a 6-year-old boy from getting his head caught   
  
between the rail of the boy's front porch. The incident was supposed to happen   
  
around 10. It was all ready 9:40, so Gary had to hurry. When he arrived he could   
  
see the young boy kneeling on the porch, with his hands on two of the rails. He   
  
was about to stick his head through, when Gary called out to him.   
  
"Ricky, don't put your head through there, your going to get trapped if you do,"   
  
called Gary.   
  
"I can do what ever I want," said Ricky. "You're not my boss."   
  
"Listen to me Ricky, if you put your head in there, you won't be able to get it   
  
out." said Gary.   
  
"Go away, I do what ever I want," said Ricky.   
  
Gary realized that Ricky wasn't going to listen to reason, so he rushed up the   
  
steps to the porch and picked Ricky up so he couldn't stick his head through the   
  
railing.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Ricky.   
  
Maggie Abbott came as quick as she could, out her front door. She was a woman   
  
that looked to be around 35 years old and walked with a cane, that she required   
  
after a car accident 5 years earlier. When she saw Gary with her son, she   
  
immediately thought the worst.   
  
"Hey, put my child down you monster," said Maggie.   
  
Gary did as he was told and sat Ricky down on the porch. Then he glanced in   
  
Maggie's direction and tried to explain to her why he picked up her child.   
  
"Lady you don't understand. I was------ "   
  
"I don't give a damn what you were doing," said Maggie as she struck Gary's left   
  
hand with her cane. You get the hell off my porch and now or I'll call the   
  
police."   
  
Gary couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He was trying to keep a   
  
small child from being hurt, but instead all he got was abuse. He glared at   
  
Maggie and then walked down off her porch, shaking his hand as if this would   
  
stop the throbbing pain that was caused by Maggie's cane.   
  
"You didn't have to hit me with that stupid cane of yours," mumbled Gary to   
  
himself as he continued to shake his hand. "I was only trying to keep your   
  
child from getting his head trapped between the rails." Gary shook the   
  
paper, his hand was hurting him so much and he was so frustrated that he started   
  
to scream at the paper.   
  
"Why do you put me through this torture?" asked Gary with lots of frustration.   
  
"I did what you wanted. I came over here, but instead ofa thank you, I got   
  
screamed at like I was some kind of a lunatic and to make matters worse, I got   
  
struck on my burned hand by a crazy women's walking stick. I don't need this. Do   
  
you hear me?"   
  
Gary started the car and then turned to look at the house. "I hope I never see   
  
that house again,' he thought angrily to himself. 'That little brat can get his   
  
head caught for all I care.' Gary pulled away from the curb and drove off to his   
  
next save.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian was setting at her desk and going over Larry Johnson's x-ray's. Larry   
  
was a six-year-old patient that was there to be fitted for braces. Jillian   
  
tried to keep her mind on her work, but it kept drifting towards Gary.   
  
She couldn't shake the feeling that she had put her Gary down and she felt so   
  
guilty and ashamed. Even if she didn't know who the girls were talking about at   
  
the time, to her it was still no excuse. She had called her sweet Gary a loony   
  
and to her this was not acceptable.   
  
"I'm sorry Gary," said Jillian as she laid her head on the desk and started to   
  
weep uncontrollably.   
  
Carly came to the door to let Jillian know that her patient was ready for her.   
  
Standing at the door, she could see that Jillian was crying.   
  
Carly walked over to Jillian's side and then she put a comforting hand on   
  
Jillian's back.   
  
"Jillian, I know that you think you let Gary down, but you had no idea who we   
  
were talking about. Besides, you are not the one to blame. Regina, Amy Lou and I   
  
are the ones to blame.," said Carly.   
  
"That's not true. I'm just as much to blame. Even if didn't know it was Gary you   
  
were talking about. I'm a professional Dentist, I see fear everyday, I should   
  
have been more understanding, but no I called my Gary a loony. How could I say   
  
that about the man I love so much?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, I'm sure that Gary would understand and he will forgive you. I tell   
  
you what we can do, when Gary comes in, we will all figure out a way to calm his   
  
fears. How does that sound?" asked Carly.   
  
Jillian wiped her tears and smiled at Carly, "Yes I think that would be a good   
  
idea."   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary drove up to his next save. This was near the 1400 block of Dearborn Ave.   
  
He exited his Jeep Wagoneer and began to look for a small girl and pure white   
  
cat. His hand was still throbbing, but not as much. He tried to put the pain out   
  
of his mind so he could concentrate on this save. He finally spotted the young   
  
girl as she was running after her cat.   
  
"No BoBo, please come back. Don't run into that pipe. You will get stuck if you   
  
do," said Susan Morgan, running to try and catch her cat. Gary made a dash for   
  
BoBo. Diving for her, he was able to catch her by her back legs before she ran   
  
into the pipe. The act made his hand hurt all over again, but he was glad that   
  
BoBo was safe.   
  
Gary managed to pull himself up holding on to BoBo. As he did so, he could see   
  
Susan running up to them. Gary bent down and handed Susan her cat.   
  
"BoBo, you bad kitty. Why didn't you come when I called you? You could have been   
  
hurt, you silly cat." said Susan.   
  
Susan looked up at the stranger who saved her cat. Holding on to BoBo she walked   
  
over and gave Gary a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you Mister for saving BoBo and BoBo thanks you too. Don't you BoBo?" said   
  
Susan, as she waved the cat's paw so he could thank Gary too.   
  
"You're welcome honey, but maybe you should keep BoBo in the house where she   
  
will be safe. What do you think?" asked Gary.   
  
"I do, but she keeps getting out. I just have to find away to keep her in."   
  
Susan looked at Gary's hand, she didn't like what she saw.   
  
"Mister what happen to your hand? It's bleeding right through your bandage,"   
  
said Susan.   
  
Gary took a look at his left hand. Susan was right, his bandage was soaked with   
  
blood.   
  
"Oh I burned myself and I must have re-injured it when I dove for BoBo," lied   
  
Gary.   
  
"My mom's a nurse. She can fix your hand up for you. Come on, I live right over   
  
there." said Susan.   
  
Susan was pointing to a stucco house that stood on the corner. Her mother was on   
  
the front porch pushing her baby brother on his swing.   
  
"Come on she'll fix you up," said Susan as she grabbed Gary's good hand and led   
  
him to the porch.   
  
"Mom, this man hurt his hand. Could you take a look at it?" asked Susan.   
  
Stephanie Morgan looked at her young daughter and the stranger who was walking   
  
up on her porch.   
  
"Susan, who is this man?" asked Stephanie.   
  
"My name is Gary Hobson, " said Gary.   
  
"Mom he saved BoBo from getting caught in the pipe and he hurt his hand when he   
  
did it."   
  
"Come on in and I will take a look at it. Let me get Danny first," said   
  
Stephanie as she bent over to pick up her son.   
  
"I'll put Danny in his playpen and then I'll take a look. I'll be right back."   
  
Stephanie put ointment on Gary's hand and then wrapped it with a clean bandage.   
  
"You should keep that clean and be more careful next time. That's a pretty   
  
nasty burn you got there." said Stephanie. "How did you do that anyway?"   
  
"Putting out a fire," answered Gary.   
  
"Okay, but how did your hand get so bruised?" asked Stephanie.   
  
"Just like I told Susan, I must have bruised myself when I dove for BoBo."   
  
Stephanie wasn't buying this explanation. She was a nurse and she knew when a   
  
blunt object struck some one, but she decided not to push the issue any further.   
  
"Well you be more careful and make sure you see your doctor with a follow up   
  
soon." said Stephanie.   
  
Gary took a look at his watch and noticed that it was 12:35 and he had to be at   
  
Jillian's office by 1:00.   
  
"Thank you for fixing this for me, but I have a dentist appointment and I have   
  
to be going," said Gary.   
  
"Alright, but you take good care of that hand," said Stephanie.   
  
"Bye Gary, " said Susan. "Say good bye Danny."   
  
"Bye Danny," said Gary. Turning to BoBo, Gary said.   
  
"And you, young lady, stay out of trouble."   
  
Gary said his last good bye and walked out the door. He returned to his Jeep   
  
Wagoneer, and climbed into the driver's seat. He picked up the paper that was   
  
lying on the passenger side.   
  
Looking at the paper he said, "Please don't change while Jillian is examining   
  
me, she'll think I'm loony for sure. Oh please don't." said Gary as he started   
  
the car and drove away.   
  
. ~~~   
  
Jillian went over to Gary's bed and took a blanket from it. She walked back to   
  
the couch and placed the blanket on Gary.She then gave him a kiss good bye,   
  
turned off the lights and walked out the door, to go down to the office.   
  
Marissa was sitting at the desk, going over the inventory when Jillian walked   
  
into the room.   
  
"Marissa, are you still here? It's almost 11:00. When do you get off?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Oh I've been off since 8. I'm just going over the inventory to see what we   
  
need. I'll be done in a few minutes and I'll called a taxi and go home,"   
  
answered Marissa.   
  
"You don't have to call a taxi. I'll be more than happy to take you home,"   
  
offered Jillian.   
  
"Thank you Jillian, I really do appreciate your offer. I'll be ready in just a   
  
minute. How is Gary feeling?" asked Marissa.   
  
"He seems to be all right. He fell asleep on the couch and I put a light   
  
blanket from his bed on him, incase he gets cold during tonight. I know the   
  
weather during the day has been warm, but the last couple of nights it got quite   
  
chilly," said Jillian. "Marissa, do you know why Gary would be putting out a   
  
fire on Lakeview Ave?"   
  
"Lakeview Ave?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes," said Jillian.   
  
Marissa knew why Gary was there. The paper had sent him there to save someone.   
  
To change what would happen if he didn't get tomorrow's paper. She also knew   
  
Jillian didn't know about the paper, so she had to come up with a good answer.   
  
"You see Gary ran some errands this morning and maybe he walked by and saw a   
  
small fire started in a house or something and ran in to put it out before it   
  
got out of control. Maybe he was just at the right place at the right time."   
  
said Marissa, hoping that this explanation would answer Jillian's question.   
  
"Do you really think that, that was it?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes I do," answered Marissa.   
  
"Why couldn't he just tell me that, instead of stammering all over when I asked   
  
him about it?" asked JIllian. "Never mind, I know, it's because he's modest   
  
and doesn't want anyone to make a fuss over him. His modesty was one of the   
  
reasons why I fell in love with him. He was so sweet and so sincere. I'll never   
  
understand why his wife, Marcia, ever threw a sweet man like him out. But of   
  
course if she hadn't, I never would have met Gary. Maybe I should look her up   
  
and thank her."   
  
Marissa gave a little laugh and said. "Boy that would really be something if you   
  
did."   
  
"Oh you never know what I might do," said Jillian with a sly grin.   
  
"Well I'm ready to go now. When do you start your practice?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Tomorrow at 8. I'm taking over for old Doctor Miller who just retired. I'll be   
  
getting his old patients and some new patients of my own. Did you know him   
  
Marissa?"   
  
"Yes, I do. He was a good dentist."   
  
"Well I hope his patients will like me too. I sure hope I don't have any   
  
trouble trying to get use to them. "   
  
"Oh I don't think you will," said Marissa.   
  
'Oh boy, Gary. I hope the paper will let you get through your dentist visit   
  
tomorrow, because Jillian is your new dentist.' Marissa thought to herself.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Good morning Chicago. It's 6:30 a.m. and time for the......" (click)   
  
The radio had woken Gary and he walked over from the couch to shut it off.   
  
'Oh boy,' he thought to himself. 'I must have fell asleep while Jillian was   
  
here. Yes Hobson that was really smart. You fell a sleep while Jillian was   
  
talking to you. Yeah that was really swift, real smart.'   
  
"Meow"   
  
"Okay, I'm coming. Don't get you fur in a knot." said Gary.   
  
"Good morning," said Gary to Cat as he opened the door.   
  
Cat looked at Gary as if to say, 'hey I did my part. It's your turn now,' as he   
  
walked into the room.   
  
Gary just stood shaking his head.   
  
"I never will figure you out Cat," said Gary.   
  
Gary glanced at his paper, he saw that there was nothing for him to do until 10,   
  
so he figured he had time to take a long shower and have some breakfast with   
  
Marissa and Chuck. He fed Cat some tuna and then went to take his shower.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Good morning Marissa," said Gary as he walked into the office.   
  
"Good morning Gary. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid Jillian may be a little upset with me. She wanted to talk   
  
to me about my hand, so I asked for a drink of water and that's all I remember.   
  
When I woke up this morning I found myself on the couch. I guess I must have   
  
fallen asleep while she was getting the water for me. Oh boy, I really do feel   
  
stupid." said Gary.   
  
"Gary, you have nothing to feel stupid about. Jillian wasn't upset, she   
  
understood that you were tired. She just covered you with one of your lighter   
  
blankets and probably kissed you good night. Then she took me home, before she   
  
went home herself," said Marissa. "So don't worry. By the way, don't forget you   
  
have a dentist appointment today."   
  
"Its today?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, at 1:00 and Gary, Doctor Miller has retired and Jillian is your new   
  
dentist," said Marissa"   
  
"Oh no, please don't tell me," said Gary. "If the paper changes while Jillian is   
  
examining my teeth and I have to run out on her, like I did with Doctor Miller,   
  
she's really going to think I'm loony. Oh Boy."   
  
"Gary, the paper's unpredictable, you will just have to deal with it if it does   
  
change." said Marissa.   
  
"Well, I sure hope it doesn't , so I don't have to worry about It." said Gary.   
  
"Well there's one way to solve that problem," said Marissa.   
  
"Howzat?" asked Gary.   
  
"Tell Jillian about the paper," said Marissa.   
  
"Are you nuts? I'll lose her for sure, just like I lost Erica," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, you don't know that for sure. Tell her, don't keep this from her, the   
  
sooner she knows the better. She loves you Gary, she will believe you and she   
  
will understand." said Marissa.   
  
"Marissa, I'm just not ready to tell her yet."answered Gary.   
  
"Gary, let me ask you a question. Didn't the paper give you the day off, so   
  
you could meet Jillian?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes," answered Gary.   
  
"So it stands to reason, that the paper wants you and Jillian together, so it's   
  
all right to tell her about it. Right?" asked Marissa.   
  
"I suppose, but I'm still not sure if I'm ready to tell her yet," said Gary.   
  
"Do you love her?" asked Marissa.   
  
"More than anything on this earth," said Gary.   
  
"Then you're ready. Have faith Gary. It will all work out," said Marissa.   
  
"When is your first save anyway?" Marissa wondered.   
  
Gary double checked his paper to make sure he didn't miss something.   
  
"It's at 10. I have to save a small boy from getting his head caught between the   
  
rail on his front porch. Then at 11:30 I have to keep a child's pet cat from   
  
getting caught in a pipe. Then I'm free until I go to see Jillian. So would you   
  
and Chuck like to have some breakfast with me?" asked Gary.   
  
"Chuck won't be in today. "He's working on the set of 'Count My Blessings', but   
  
I would love to have breakfast with you."   
  
"Good," said Gary. "Let's see want we can find."   
  
"Okay, lead the way," said Marissa.   
  
Gary then took Marissa's arm and walked into McGinty's kitchen to see what they   
  
could dish up.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian drove up to her new office on Canal Street. She had shared an office in   
  
South Bend Indiana, but she never had an office of her own. She was really full   
  
of enthusiasm as she walked in the door. The first person she saw was the   
  
receptionist, so she walked over to introduce herself.   
  
"Hello," said Jillian with a pleasant voice.   
  
Regina Boulder looked up from her computer.   
  
"Hi, you must be Doctor J. Matthew," said Regina. "The girls and I have been   
  
expecting you."   
  
"It's Jillian and are the girls the dental hygienists?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes. Hey you two come and say hello to Jillian our new dentist." said Regina.   
  
Amy Lou Liller and Carly Williams both walked into the area to meet Jillian.   
  
"Hi Jillian, I'm Amy Lou Liller and this is Carly Williams" said Amy Lou.   
  
"Welcome to the club," said Carly.   
  
"Thank you. I think we are going to get along just fine," said Jillian.   
  
"Would you like to know who your patients are for today?" asked Regina.   
  
"Yes I would." answered Jillian.   
  
"Well you have Mrs. Parker at 8:30 and Larry Johnson at 10 . He's a small   
  
6-year-old-boy. Then at 11:30 you have Mr. Shook. We break for lunch at 12 and   
  
then at 1 you will have the most fidgety patient that Doctor Miller ever had in   
  
all his years of being a dentist." said Regina.   
  
"Boy you can say that again," said Amy Lou.   
  
"Ditto," added Carly.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Well for one thing he never sat still in the chair. One time I was cleaning his   
  
teeth and right in the middle of the cleaning he jumped up, nearly knocking me   
  
down and ran out the door." said Carly.   
  
"How about the day Doctor Miller was trying to fill a small cavity? Doctor   
  
Miller had this guy's mouth numb and everything, but before he was able to do   
  
the job, his patient took off again with a numb mouth and all." said Amy Lou.   
  
"He's never with out a newspaper. He carries it around like it's a prize   
  
possession," said Regina.   
  
"Boy this guy must be a real loony" said Jillian. "Who is he anyway?"   
  
"Gary Hobson!" answered the three girls together.   
  
"Gary Hobson,?" asked Jillian. "My boy friend is the patient you're talking   
  
about?"   
  
~ ~~   
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Gary finally made it to the top of the   
  
stairs. He stood for the longest time staring at the door that led into his   
  
loft. As he stood there he wished that the floor would open up and swallow him   
  
whole.   
  
'I know Jillian loves me,' he thought to himself. 'But I'm not sure how to tell   
  
her about the paper. I thought that Erica would be able to handle it when I told   
  
her, but that's not the way it worked out....... Jillian is nothing like   
  
Erica.....Okay.... Marissa says to have faith.'   
  
Gary took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. Looking towards the   
  
couch, he could see Jillian sitting there, she still had on her dentist uniform   
  
and had her hands folded. She was giving Gary the 'we need to talk' look. Gary   
  
was a bit nervous, but he managed to speak first.   
  
"Hi," said Gary, with the biggest smile that he could muster. "Hi yourself,"   
  
said Jillian and she returned the smile.   
  
"Uh, would you like something to drink?" asked Gary. "No, thank you. What I   
  
really want is for you to come over here so we can talk," said Jillian as she   
  
put her hand on the spot next to her. "Come on Gary, you can sit right here."   
  
"Oh boy," said Gary. "Do you mind if I get a drink of water first? "   
  
"No, go right ahead."   
  
Gary went over and turned on the cold water, letting it run for more than a   
  
minute. Jillian decided that enough was enough, so she walked over to the sink   
  
and gently put her arm though Gary's and turned him face to face with her.   
  
"Gary would you please turn off that water, so I can talk to you?" Jillian   
  
asked. "Uh, I'm trying to make sure it's cold enough," Gary replied. "Gary,   
  
I guarantee, it's cold enough, now please turn it off and come over here. We   
  
really need to talk," said Jillian. Gary did as he was told and walked slowly   
  
with Jillian over to the couch. Jillian felt so sorry for him, but she had to   
  
know what happened today. She had to find a way to deal with his fears. They sat   
  
on the couch and she gently took Gary's face and turned it towards her so they   
  
could make eye contract. Looking into his mud puddle green eyes, she could see   
  
quite a lot of fear in them. "Gary relax, it's okay, I just want to know what   
  
happened at my office today. Why did you run out like that? What are you afraid   
  
of? Please tell me so I can find away to calm your fears," Jillian said softly.   
  
"I'm not afraid," said Gary. "Come again?" Jillian asked.   
  
"I'm not afraid to have my teeth worked on," said Gary as he fidgeted on the   
  
couch.   
  
"Well, you could have fooled me. I've been a dentist for 5 years and I've never   
  
seen anyone run out of the office like you did today and now you sit there and   
  
tell me that you're not afraid? Jillian asked, amazed.   
  
"Jillian, I'm not afraid," said Gary trying hard to convince her.   
  
"Okay, if you're not afraid, why did you run out just as Amy Lou was getting   
  
ready to call you back?" asked Jillian. Gary looked at Jillian for a very long   
  
time. He was trying to figure out the right words to tell her about the paper.   
  
'Maybe I should show her the paper instead of telling her. After all, seeing is   
  
believing,' Gary thought to himself,   
  
Gary picked up tomorrow's paper and faced Jillian to answer her question.   
  
"I ran out because of this," said Gary. "What? A newspaper?" asked a confused   
  
Jillian. Gary nodded his head. He could see the confusion on Jillian's face   
  
and was hoping that he hadn't already lost her. "Gary, what does the paper   
  
have to do with this?" Jillian wondered. Gary handed Jillian the paper and   
  
told her to check the date. Jillian did what Gary asked, and was surprised that   
  
the paper was dated June 3rd, when the date was June 2nd.   
  
"Gary this paper has tomorrow's date on it," said Jillian, surprise still   
  
registering on her face. "Yes I know. You see for the last six years, I have   
  
been getting tomorrow's Sun Times and I run around Chicago trying to save lives.   
  
Most of the time I'm successful, but there have been times that I wasn't," said   
  
Gary hoping that Jillian would believe him.   
  
Jillian looked at Gary and then she looked at the paper. She knew that Gary was   
  
telling the truth, he was the kind of man to receive something this important.   
  
He was a kind-hearted man that she loved more and more with each passing day.   
  
Now she understood why he had run out. He was on his way to save someone he   
  
read about in the paper. Jillian was more than happy to be part of this sweet   
  
guy's life.   
  
Gary couldn't stand the quiet. He wanted to know what Jillian was thinking.   
  
"Jillian, please say something. I can't stand it, you're too quiet." "Gary how   
  
did it all began?" Jillian asked softly, wanting to learn every detail.   
  
Gary stood up and faced Jillian. Relief evident on his face. He knew with out   
  
any doubt that his beloved Jillian believed him and he was more than happy to   
  
tell her about it. "You see the paper started to come to me shortly after   
  
Marcia threw me out. I was staying at the Blackstone Hotel and one morning I was   
  
awakened by the sound of a cat----" "A cat?" asked Jillian. "Yes a cat, well   
  
any way I went over to open the door and there sat a cat on top of a newspaper.   
  
I shoo'd the cat away and picked up the paper, not noticing right away that   
  
there was something different about it. It wasn't until later that day when a   
  
stock price jumped, just like the paper said, that I realized that something was   
  
different about that paper. I went back to my room but it had already been   
  
cleaned and the paper was gone. The next morning the cat was back with another   
  
edition of tomorrow's paper. I thought I would test it out, so I went to the   
  
track to bet on horses to see if the paper was for real. The money I won, I   
  
gave to Marissa so she could buy herself a seeing eye dog. I really didn't   
  
realize the importance of this paper, until a friend of mine got hurt.   
  
He ran a news stand and a car ran into him causing him serious injuries. I   
  
found out too late that I could have stopped this if I had checked the paper.   
  
But later on, the paper gave me another chance. This was to keep a desperate man   
  
from killing 9 people when an attempted bank robbery went wrong. To make a long   
  
story short, I talked the man out of it, was arrested, found innocent of any   
  
wrong doing and was released. From that moment on I have taken care of this   
  
paper and I have always tried to change the bad to good."   
  
Jillian sat where she was for the longest time letting it all sink in. She   
  
wanted to tell Gary how proud she was of him and she got up from the couch and   
  
went over and threw her arms around Gary's neck.   
  
She lightly touched his face and said. "Gary if this paper is part of you, then   
  
that's all that matters to me. I love you Gary Hobson." She put her lips fully   
  
on Gary's and kissed him passionately.   
  
Gary returned her kiss. They both were locked in a full blown kiss, that made   
  
them both hungry for more. But before they had a chance, Gary heard a familiar   
  
sound.   
  
"Meow." "Not now, can't you see I'm busy?" Gary grumbled as he eagerly   
  
returned to kissing Jillian.   
  
"Meow!" Cat repeated, determined to get Gary to listen.   
  
"Alright, you drill sergeant, this better be important. Jillian I'm sorry   
  
but----" "No Gary don't be sorry, go ahead and see what he wants." said   
  
Jillian. "Gary isn't that the same cat we brought back from Little Creek with   
  
us?"   
  
"Yes, and I'll explain later," said Gary as he picked up the paper to see what   
  
the cat wanted him to see.   
  
Jillian watched Gary as he read the front page. To her horror she saw Gary's   
  
face turn white. He looked as though he was going to pass out at any moment.   
  
"Gary! What is it? What's in the paper?" asked Jillian, concerned. Gary looked   
  
at Jillian and gave her the paper so she could read what he had just read.   
  
'Bernard William Hobson 59 from Hickory, Indiana was killed yesterday evening,   
  
when he walked into a bank not knowing that there was a hold up in progress. He   
  
was shot and killed as he entered The United National Bank on State Street.   
  
Witnesses said, that the would be bank robber heard the door open and fired one   
  
shot. Hobson took a direct hit to the chest, killing him instantly. The incident   
  
took place at 5:10 p.m.' "Gary, that's your father isn't it?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary nodded his head, tears were streaming down his face.   
  
" I just can't let this happen to my dad."   
  
Taking a look at his watch he could see that he only had 15 minutes to stop this   
  
terrible thing from happening.   
  
"Jillian I have to hurry. Please, you stay here with Mom and Marissa," Gary   
  
instructed as he turned to leave. "No, I'm coming with you, the paper is part   
  
of my life now too and I want to help save your father." Jillian argued.   
  
"Jillian it's too dangerous. I'm already worried about how I'm going to save   
  
Dad. I don't want to worry about you too. So please stay here. "   
  
"Gary we are wasting precious time. I'm going with you and I won't take no for   
  
an answer," Jillian said firmly.   
  
Gary unwillingly agreed to take Jillian and they both ran out the door, down the   
  
stairs, through the office and into the bar.   
  
Lois saw her son and Jillian run by her, like they were on their way to a fire.   
  
"Gary, what's happening? What's your hurry," asked Lois as she grabbed Gary's   
  
arm. "Mom, we have to get to the United National Bank on State Street in 12   
  
minutes." said Gary.   
  
"Why? What's going to happen?" asked Lois. "Dad's going to be killed if we   
  
don't get there in time," answered Gary matter of factly.   
  
Lois was horrified on hearing what Gary had told her.   
  
'No!' she thought to herself. 'This can't happen, I won't let it.' "Gary,   
  
wait up. I'm coming with you," said Lois. Gary and Jillian waited at the door   
  
for Lois and all three hurried out to Gary's Jeep Wrangler and drove off towards   
  
State Street, while Marissa was left standing at the door, with a prayer on her   
  
lips. "Dear God, let them get there in time."   
  
. ~~~   
  
Dennis Taylor, a bank teller for The United National Bank, took a look at his   
  
watch. He noticed that the time was 5:00 and he still had one more hour before   
  
the bank closed for the day.   
  
Most banks were getting ready to close at this hour, but The United National   
  
Bank stayed open an extra hour so that anyone who didn't used the ATM machine   
  
and wanted to do some last minute banking would be able to do just that.   
  
Dennis looked around and saw Rose Mitchell, the other bank teller, waiting on a   
  
patron when he caught sight of a suspicious looking man. He was a stocky built   
  
man, about 5'5' in height and weighed around 200 lbs. The man walked over to   
  
the window and glared right at Dennis. "May I help you?" asked Dennis. "Yes   
  
you can. Fill these bags and don't try anything funny or you die. Understand?"   
  
said the man as he held a gun in Dennis's face.   
  
Dennis nodded his head, stepped on the silent alarm, and started filling the   
  
bags.   
  
'God I hope the alarm went through.' Thought Dennis desperately to himself.   
  
"Hurry up!" yelled the man impatiently.   
  
"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" cried Dennis nervously.   
  
"Just fill the bags and shut up," said the man.   
  
The man turned towards Rose, aimed the gun at her and ordered her to come out on   
  
the floor. Rose timidly did as she was told. She walked over to where the five   
  
patrons were standing, nervously waiting on what to do next. "Okay, all of you   
  
get down flat on your stomach's, your arms stretched above your heads and don't   
  
you dare move. The first one to move will get a bullet in his or her head. Get   
  
down now!" the man ordered.   
  
All but one dropped to the floor and did what they were told. The man glared   
  
over at the one patron who didn't hit the floor. He could see she was at least   
  
6 months pregnant and looked totally terrified. The man walked over to her and   
  
gave her an evil grin before speaking to her.   
  
"I see that you are expecting," said the man. "Do you want your baby to come   
  
into this world and have a chance to live his or her life?" The women nodded   
  
her head nervously.   
  
"I thought so. What's your name?" he asked as he held the gun to her face.   
  
"Sally" she said timidly. "Well, Sally if you are not on that floor, by the   
  
time I count to five, you and your baby will die. 1-2-- "   
  
Sally hit the floor with a thump, as she did so she said a silent prayer.   
  
'Dear God please let my baby be all right. Please don't let him be harmed by the   
  
hard fall I took to the floor.' Dennis looked over, he was really beginning to   
  
worry. 'God where's the police?' he thought to himself. 'If they don't get here   
  
soon, we will all be dead.'   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary was racing to The United National Bank on State Street. He had less than 9   
  
minutes to get there and he was taking the fastest route he knew. Gary knew   
  
that if he didn't get there in time, his father would die.   
  
Jillian was sitting next to him, praying along with Lois that they wouldn't be   
  
too late. Suddenly the trio heard a siren. The policeman was motioning for Gary   
  
to pull over, but Gary ignored the warning and drove even faster toward the   
  
bank, hoping that the police cruiser would follow.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Bernie was trying for the umpteenth time to get the ATM machine to take his   
  
card, but every time he tried, the machine kept spitting it back.   
  
"You stupid machine. Why won't you take my card? I'm giving you the right pin   
  
number 0917. So what's the problem?" asked Bernie. Seeing that he was getting   
  
no where, Bernie decided to go inside to make a withdrawal.   
  
"I really didn't want to go inside, but I have no choice, since this stupid   
  
machine won't take my card." Bernie replaced his card in his wallet and placed   
  
it in his back pocket, then proceeded to the front entrance of the bank.   
  
The robber could see Bernie walking up to the door. A wicked smile appeared on   
  
his face. He was waiting for Bernie to get closer so that he could blow him   
  
away. At that moment Gary pulled up to the curve jumped out of his jeep and   
  
started to race after Bernie.   
  
"Dad!" screamed Gary.   
  
Bernie and Gary landed in a heap, just as the man fired his gun. The bullet hit   
  
the glass door, shattering it to pieces. Glass was flying everywhere. "Gary!"   
  
screamed Jillian and started to run towards him, but she was stopped when the   
  
policeman who was following them grabbed her arm.   
  
"No! you two get into the police cruiser and stay put. I'll radio for some help.   
  
Stay here." said the policeman to Jillian and Lois.   
  
Bernie could hear the gun fire and he tried to move but was unable to do so,   
  
because he was pinned underneath Gary.   
  
"Dad, stay down, don't move," said Gary.   
  
"Gar, that maniac is spraying bullets everywhere. What are we going to do?"   
  
asked Bernie.   
  
"Dad, I'm going to try to get us out of the line of fire. I'm going to roll off   
  
of you and you and I are going to slowly crawl on our stomachs to safety. Are   
  
you ready Dad?" Gary asked as he slowly rolled off of Bernie.   
  
Bernie nodded his head and both proceeded to crawl out of harms way. As soon as   
  
they were safely out of the way, Gary turned his attentions on his dad.   
  
"Dad are you all right?" asked Gary.   
  
Bernie was shaken from the whole ordeal, but was able to answer Gary's question.   
  
  
  
"Yeah Gar, right as rain. How about you?" Gary looked to see if he and Bernie   
  
were hurt in anyway, satisfied that both were okay, he picked up the paper to   
  
glance at the situation.   
  
"Gar are you okay?" asked Bernie with quite a bit of concern.   
  
"Yeah, Dad I'm fine," said Gary as he kept looking at the paper.   
  
"Dad, the paper says that everybody in there is going to be killed within the   
  
next hour. The robber is going to kill all the hostages and then turn the gun on   
  
himself. Dad I can't just sit by and let this happen. I have to find a way to   
  
prevent this disaster from happening," said Gary. "Gar, how are you going to   
  
accomplish this?" asked Bernie. " You just can't run in there. That maniac will   
  
kill you before you got one word out of your mouth."   
  
"Dad, there has to be something we can do to stop this. There just has to be,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Sally was shaking all over from the sound of gunfire, She thought for sure that   
  
she would go into early labor. "God please help me and my baby," she whispered.   
  
Rose, who was lying next to Sally, took Sally's hand and softy whispered in   
  
her ear. "Don't worry honey, you and your baby are going to be just fine. We   
  
will all get out of here alive. Have faith it will be all right."   
  
Sally turned and smiled at Rose, she was still scared, but felt much better   
  
with Rose holding her hand.   
  
Jillian and Lois looked on helplessly while the policeman radioed for helped.   
  
"This is Officer Ralph Winters in car number 4. I'm at the United National Bank   
  
and there is a hold up and hostage situation. Need assistance immediately."   
  
"Ten four, car number 4 help is on the way." said the dispatcher. At that she   
  
sent help right away.   
  
Paul Armstrong and a swat team arrived shortly at the scene. He made his way   
  
over to the police cruiser and began talking to Officer Winters to find out the   
  
details. As they were talking Paul happened to looked into the police cruiser,   
  
seeing Lois, he knew right away that Hobson was not far away.   
  
~~~   
  
Jillian looked up to see a talk black man staring back at her. She didn't know   
  
why, but she felt intimidated by him. To her he looked so massive, and next to   
  
him she felt so small.   
  
Armstrong looked at Jillian a couple seconds more before he turned and spoke to   
  
Lois.   
  
"Mrs. Hobson, could you please get out of the car?" asked Paul. "We need to   
  
talk."   
  
Lois exited the police cruiser and went over to face Paul.   
  
"Mrs. Hobson. I know your son's near by, so could you tell me exactly where he's   
  
at and what he knows about this crisis?" asked Paul.   
  
"He and my husband Bernie are behind the bank," said Lois as she pointed to the   
  
right of the United National Bank.   
  
"And we don't know if they're dead or alive," added Jillian, weeping   
  
hysterically.   
  
Lois put her arms around Jillian and held her close to her breast and began to   
  
speak encouraging words to her. But the words weren't only for Jillian, they   
  
were also for her too.   
  
"Jillian honey, it's going to be okay, I know with all my heart that Bernie and   
  
Gary are both alright. You'll see, everything is going to work out," said Lois.   
  
Paul looked at Jillian. He felt sort of sorry for her and thought it was best   
  
that she went back to the cruiser to calm down.   
  
"Miss, why don't you go with officer Danner here, she will sit with you, while   
  
I talk to Mrs. Hobson," said Paul.   
  
"But, I want to stay here. I need to know if Gary and Bernie are all right,"   
  
sobbed Jillian.   
  
Cindy Danner gently took Jillian's hand. Cindy could tell she was frightened and   
  
did her best to calm her.   
  
"Hi my name is Cindy. What's yours?"   
  
"Jillian," she sniffed in response.   
  
"Well Jillian why don't you and I go over there and talk, so Paul can talk to   
  
Mrs. Hobson. I promise everything will be all right. Come on honey let's go over   
  
there and sit down," said Cindy as she took Jillian over to a bench across the   
  
street.   
  
Paul watched as Cindy and Jillian crossed the street and then he turned back to   
  
Lois.   
  
"Mrs. Hobson, does your son know what is going on in the bank?" asked Paul.   
  
"What makes you think that he does?" asked Lois.   
  
"Simple. Because whenever there is trouble, your son is always the first to   
  
show up. So what does he know?" asked Paul.   
  
"I can't answer that. You'll have to ask Gary yourself," answered Lois.   
  
Paul looked at Lois for a long time. He knew she knew more than she was telling   
  
him, but he decided not to question her any further. Instead he turned to   
  
Officer Winter and said.   
  
"Winter, I want you to make sure there's a sniper on the roof and he's in place.   
  
Then I want you to go around to the left of the bank and see if you can locate   
  
Gary Hobson and his father," said Paul.   
  
"Yes sir," answered Ralph and went do to what he was told.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary glanced at the paper again, there was no change, everybody was still going   
  
to die. He had to think of a way to put an end to what was happening inside the   
  
bank.   
  
Officer Ralph Winter approached Gary and Bernie from the back of the bank. He   
  
could see that Gary was looking at a newspaper and wondered what it was that put   
  
such a worried look on Gary's face.   
  
"Ahem," Ralph cleared his throat and then asked. "Are you Gary Hobson?"   
  
"Yes," answered Gary.   
  
"Is he your father?" asked Ralph, pointing to Bernie.   
  
"Yes I am," said Bernie. "Who want's to know?"   
  
"Detective Paul Armstrong, that's who?" answered Ralph.   
  
"Armstrong's here?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, he's talking with Mrs. Hobson," answered Ralph.   
  
"Well what's he talking to Lois about? She doesn't know anything about what's   
  
happening in the bank," said Bernie.   
  
"Oh Detective Armstrong knows that, but he's quite sure that your son here does,   
  
Mr. Hobson," said Ralph.   
  
"Well, then let's go talk to Armstrong," said Gary. "Maybe we can both work   
  
together to end this thing."   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
The perpetrator was starting to get impatient. He had stopped shooting his gun,   
  
but still had the weapon pointed towards the 7 hostages that he held in the   
  
bank. The man got up and walked over to Dennis who was still filling the bags   
  
with money.   
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" asked the man.   
  
"I'm not sure. It takes time," lied Dennis in an effort to try and slow things   
  
down until help could arrive.   
  
"Okay, but you make sure those bags are stuffed full. You got me?" asked the   
  
man as he put his gun in Dennis's face.   
  
Dennis just nodded his head and went back to filling the bags.   
  
The man walked back to the other hostages. He stepped in front of a small boy   
  
who was lying down next to his father. The man bent down and tapped the boy   
  
lightly on top of his head.   
  
"Hey kid, get up. I want you to do something for me," said the man.   
  
The boy looked at his father, who nodded his head and the boy got up slowly and   
  
waited to see what the man wanted.   
  
"What's your name son?" asked the man.   
  
"Timmy," answered the boy, terrified.   
  
"Hey son you don't have to be afraid, as long as you do what I say, you got   
  
nothing to be afraid of. Okay." said the man.   
  
Timmy nodded his head. He was shaking all over and beads of sweat were forming   
  
on his forehead.   
  
"Now this is what I want you to do," said the man as he put his arm around   
  
Timmy.   
  
This was more then Timothy Mason could take. "Hey! Get your filthy hands off my   
  
child," said Timothy.   
  
The next thing Timmy knew, the man had a gun in his father's face and began   
  
screaming all sorts of vulgarities at him.   
  
"You keep your damn month shut or I promise you I will kill Timmy right in front   
  
of you and then I'll kill you. You got me?" asked the man with a wild look in   
  
his eyes.   
  
Timothy looked at the madman. He wasn't afraid to die, being a sergeant in the   
  
army, he faced that possibility everyday, but he did fear for his son's life   
  
and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. Even though he was no coward,   
  
he couldn't take a chance that Timmy might be hurt or worse, so he just nodded   
  
his head, laid his head back down and started to pray.   
  
"Now Timmy, this is what I want you to do. Take this bag and go around to   
  
everyone here, including that man over there (pointing to Dennis) and fill this   
  
bag with all their personal belonging's. Okay?" asked the man as he rubbed the   
  
top of Timmy's head.   
  
Timmy nodded and went to do what he was told. After he collected everything, he   
  
returned the bag back to the man.   
  
"That's fine Timmy, now give me what you have," said the man.   
  
"But, I don't have anything," said Timmy as he started to cry uncontrollably.   
  
"Yes you do. How about your nifty Mickey Mouse watch?" asked the man.   
  
"But, my Daddy and Mommy got that for me for my 7th birthday," sobbed Timmy.   
  
"Oh now, want's more important? A stupid little birthday present or the lives   
  
of everybody in here?" asked the man.   
  
Timmy looked at his Mickey Mouse watch and then he slowly removed it and handed   
  
to the man.   
  
"Good boy, now go and lie back down next to your daddy. Okay?" the man   
  
instructed Timmy.   
  
As soon as Timmy was back with his father, Timothy grabbed his hand and held it   
  
as tight as he could.   
  
"Timmy, Daddy's sorry you had to go though this, but I promise we will all get   
  
out of here alive. You just be brave and hold on," said Timothy.   
  
Timmy just looked at his father who gave him an encouraging smile. A smile that   
  
said everything will be all right.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Ralph, Bernie and Gary started to walk over to where Detective Armstrong was,   
  
when Gary decided to take one more look at the paper. As he looked something   
  
caught his attention.   
  
"Dad. Hey Dad!" cried Gary.   
  
Bernie turned to see what Gary wanted.   
  
"What is it Gar?" asked Bernie.   
  
"I know who the gunman is," answered Gary.   
  
"You do? Who is he?" asked Bernie   
  
"Benjamin Potter," answered Gary.   
  
"Who?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Benjamin Potter. I went to school with him," answered Gary.   
  
"Oh, do you mean that short stocky kid with the thick glasses and everyone   
  
called him Benji the goon?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Yes Dad, he's the one, but I never called him that," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, but are you sure it's him?" asked Bernie. "Yes, come on. I better tell   
  
Armstrong what I know," said Gary.   
  
~~~   
  
Paul Armstrong was starting to lose patience. He knew that there was a bad   
  
situation going on in the bank and his negotiator was having no luck in getting   
  
the gunman to come to the phone.   
  
Paul was also waiting for Officer Winter to return with Gary and Bernie. He   
  
finally caught sight of them and hurried over to intercept them.   
  
"Okay, Hobson, let's skip the formalities, just tell me what you know and tell   
  
me quick," Paul ordered.. Gary started to tell Paul all he knew, when Lois   
  
came up and threw her arms around Bernie. "Oh God Bernie, are you and Gary all   
  
right? Jillian and I were so afraid. God if anything would have happened to you   
  
two, I don't know if I could have gone on," said Lois sobbing. "Lois honey,   
  
don't cry Gary and I are just fine," said Bernie as he held his wife, while she   
  
cried. "Gary honey please come here," said Lois as she held out her arms for   
  
her son.   
  
Gary walked over and took his mother in his arms. He stood there for awhile just   
  
holding her and comforting her. "Mom everything is all right. Dad and I are a   
  
bit shook up, but we're both okay," said Gary.   
  
"I know, it's just that Jillian and I were so scared," said Lois. Gary looked   
  
around, but didn't see Jillian.   
  
"Mom, where is Jillian?" asked Gary.   
  
"She's sitting across the street on that bench, with a female officer," said   
  
Lois as she pointed to where Jillian was sitting,   
  
Gary looked over and spotted Jillian on the bench, he smiled and waved to let   
  
her know that everything was all right. Jillian saw Gary and she smiled and blew   
  
a kiss at him. She was still shaken, but was relieved to see that he and Bernie   
  
were both okay.   
  
"Hobson, are you ready to tell me what you know?" asked Paul. "Yes, just one   
  
moment. Dad, I want you, Mom and Jillian to go back to McGinty's. I would feel   
  
much better if you three are out of harms way," Gary explained. "Gary, Jillian   
  
and us are not going to leave you here. Absolutely not," said Lois.   
  
" Gar I have to agree with your mother, I'm not too crazy about leaving you here   
  
either," said Bernie. "Dad, please. For once do as I say and don't argue,"   
  
said Gary. "Okay, Gar on one condition. You promise not to do anything   
  
foolish. More like, don't try to be a hero, let the police do their job. Is it a   
  
deal Gar?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Yes Dad, I'm just going to tell them what I know. I promise no hero stuff,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
"Okay then Gar. Lois let's go," said Bernie.   
  
"Bernie I am not leaving. I will agree to go and sit on the bench with Jillian,   
  
but I am not leaving the area and that's final," said Lois.   
  
"Okay Mom that's fine, just please stay over there no matter what happens here,"   
  
said Gary. Lois and Bernie started to cross over to the other side of the   
  
street, then Lois turned around and gave Gary a motherly hug. She then said.   
  
"Gary please be careful."   
  
"Don't worry Mom, I'll be careful," Gary assured her..   
  
"Hey you two, tell Jillian not to worry and tell her I love her," said Gary.   
  
"Will do son," said Bernie as he took Lois's hand and proceeded across the   
  
street.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
After Gary made sure his parents were safely across the street, he turned back   
  
towards Paul.   
  
"I know who your gunman is," said Gary. "You do huh? Well who is he?" asked   
  
Paul. "His name is Benjamin Potter," said Gary. "And how do you know that?"   
  
asked Paul. "I went to school with him, that's how," said Gary. "I thought   
  
that maybe I could talk to him and see if I could get him to end all of this."   
  
"Lots of luck," said Peter Kilmore the negotiator. "I've been trying and all   
  
I've been doing is speaking to a small boy named Timmy. The man just won't come   
  
to the phone." Paul looked at Peter and then he looked at Gary.   
  
"Do you think you can talk him into coming out?" asked Paul.   
  
"I don't know, but I not going to stand by and watch if there is a chance we can   
  
end all of this," said Gary.   
  
"Detective Armstrong, you might as well let Hobson try, I'm sure not getting any   
  
where," said Peter.   
  
Paul looked at Peter, he wasn't too crazy about the idea, but he felt he had no   
  
choice.   
  
"Okay, Hobson, talk to the man. See if you can get him to surrender, but   
  
promise him nothing," said Paul.   
  
Peter handed Gary the phone and Gary began to speak into it.   
  
"Hello, who am I speaking to?" asked Gary.   
  
"Timmy," said a very timid voice.   
  
"Timmy, my name is Gary. Is everyone okay in there Timmy?" asked Gary. "Yes,   
  
but I'm scared," answered Timmy.   
  
"Timmy I want you to listen to me, it's going to be okay. The police and I are   
  
working on a way to get you and everybody else out safely. Now can you tell me   
  
where the man is?" asked Gary.   
  
"He's sitting on a chair, staring at his gun," answered Timmy. Gary was   
  
beginning to get nervous. 'Oh God I hope he doesn't start shooting again. I just   
  
have to get Benji to talk to me. I just have to,' Gary said to himself.   
  
"Timmy, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell the man that Gary Hobson   
  
wants to talk to him. Can you do that for me Timmy?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes," answered Timmy.   
  
"Okay," said Gary.   
  
Timmy glanced at the gunman. He was scared, but he did what Gary wanted him to   
  
do.   
  
"Mister, Gary Hobson wants to talk to you," said Timmy with a shudder.   
  
"Who, kid?" asked the man.   
  
"Gary Hobson," answered Timmy. "Oh, good old Gar. Yeah I went to school with   
  
that guy. Ask him what he wants," said the man.   
  
"He wants to know what you want?" Timmy relayed the message.   
  
"Tell him I want to talk about old times and do some catching up with our   
  
lives," said Gary.   
  
Timmy told the man what Gary said.   
  
"Well I guess I can talk to Gar. Give me the phone kid and you sit down right   
  
here on the floor in front of me and don't you dare move," said the man. Timmy   
  
handed the man the phone and sat down where he was told.   
  
"Hello?" said the man.   
  
"Hey Benji, It's been a while. What have you been up to since graduation?" asked   
  
Gary.   
  
"Why do you care? You got everything you ever wanted. You were the captain of   
  
both the baseball and football teams. Any girl in school would have done just   
  
about anything to go out with you. Yes you were the All-American boy. I wanted   
  
to play baseball, I wanted to play football. But no! Benji the goon wasn't good   
  
enough. Benji the goon was a nobody and everybody always laughed at him, but no   
  
one's laughing now Gar," said Benji as he pointed his gun at Timothy.   
  
"Benji, you're wrong, I didn't always get what I wanted. I wanted a wife and   
  
family, but Marcia, my ex- wife, threw me out on our wedding anniversary and my   
  
dreams of having a family were thrown out with me. Benji, please tell me what   
  
the problem is and what we can do to end all of this," Gary pleaded.   
  
"What this is all about is that I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm some   
  
kind of a freak. So I'm going to teach everyone a lesson, starting with these   
  
hostages," said Benji.   
  
"Benji, I know the other kids treated you cruelly in school and I also know that   
  
you were hurt by all of the things they said and did to you, but the people you   
  
are holding in the bank had nothing to do with that. Please Benji. let them go   
  
and you come out. I'm sure we can talk things out," said Gary.   
  
"So you want me to come out? Why don't you come in Gar?" asked Benji. "Tell you   
  
what, if you come in, I'll let two of the hostages go. How about that Gar?"   
  
"You'll let two of them go?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yeah. Little Timmy here and Sally the pregnant women," said Benji. "Do you   
  
promise to let them go if I come in?" asked Gary.   
  
Paul heard all he was going to hear.   
  
"Hobson! Are you out of your mind? If you think for one minute I'm going to let   
  
you go in there, you have another thought coming," said Paul. "Gar, you tell   
  
that big mouth cop, if you don't come in here I will kill everybody in here,   
  
starting with little Timmy. I have the gun pointed at his head now," said   
  
Benji. Timmy stared at the gun through the corner of his eye. He was starting   
  
to shake all over and was dizzy with fright. His dad wanted to go to him, but   
  
was warned not to make a move or his child would die on the spot.   
  
"Gar, I'm serious, you better come in here or else," said Benji.   
  
Gary turned to face Armstrong. He looked straight in Paul's eyes and said.   
  
"Armstrong, I don't have a choice. He threatened to kill everyone in there,   
  
starting with Timmy, if I didn't. I have to do this. I won't be responsible for   
  
their deaths." Paul looked Gary up and down. He wasn't too thrilled about   
  
Gary entering into the bank and trading places with two of the hostages. But   
  
seeing he had no choice he turned to Officer Winters and said.   
  
"Make sure the swat team is ready and tell them to wait for my signal."   
  
"Hobson, I'm not too crazy about this, but we will do it his way for now, but I   
  
will have my men ready to back you up just in case," said Paul.   
  
"Thanks," said Gary. "I'll need all the help I can get.   
  
"Oh boy, I hope I can talk him in to coming out". "Me too Hobson, me too." said   
  
Paul.   
  
The End of 11 TBC Get personalized email addresses from Yahoo! Mail   
  
http://personal.mail.yahoo.com/   
  
Title: A Never Ending Love12/?   
  
Author: Irene Brabson Keeper of Gary's Bicycle and Jake's 2 Red Couch Throw   
  
Pillows Disclaimer: Same as before. Rated: PG Copyright 2001   
  
Writer's Comments: As always comments are welcome and appreciated. ~~~ Gary   
  
turned back to the phone, and started to speak into it once more.   
  
"Benji, I will agree to come in there, but you must give your word that you will   
  
let Timmy and Sally go," said Gary.   
  
"Gar in all the years we went to school together, did I ever break a promise?"   
  
asked Benji.   
  
"No, Benji you didn't, I just need to be sure," said Gary.   
  
"Don't worry so much Gar, I'll let them go I promise," said Benji. "But you must   
  
promise me something."   
  
"What?" asked Gary. "You come alone. If any cops come with you, I will kill   
  
both Timmy and Sally and I will also kill you. Do we understand each other Gar?"   
  
  
  
"Sure, Benji. No cops I promise," said Gary. "I'm on my way in." "Hobson?"   
  
Gary turned his head towards Paul.   
  
"Hobson, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Paul.   
  
"No, but I have no choice. I know I promised Mom and Dad that I wouldn't try to   
  
be a hero, but I know they would understand my reason for going back on my word.   
  
I just hope they can make Jillian see that too. "   
  
"Here you might need this," said Paul as he handed Gary a bullet proof vest.   
  
"I don't think I'll need that," said Gary.   
  
"Well I do. If you think I'm going to let you go in there unprotected, you are   
  
out of your cotton pickin mind. So take off your jacket and put this on   
  
underneath. The gunman won't be able to tell that you are wearing it and it will   
  
give you some protection at least," said Paul. "Now don't argue with me and put   
  
the damn thing on." Gary looked at Paul and then he reluctantly slipped on the   
  
jacket.   
  
"It won't be much protection if he shoots me in the head," said Gary nervously.   
  
"I know. I just hope that doesn't happen," said Paul.   
  
"Yeah," Gary agreed. Paul checked Gary over to make sure the vest was secure.   
  
  
  
"Now listen Hobson, my men are all around the building, There are even some in   
  
the basement. They are ready to move, if you get into any trouble. Here put this   
  
in your pocket." "A bug?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, so we can keep our ears on you. Now good luck and be careful." "Yeah   
  
thanks for the luck and I'll be careful," promised Gary and then he started   
  
walking towards the bank's doors.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the drama that was unfolding   
  
across the street.   
  
'No it couldn't be!' she thought to herself. 'He's not going in there. No, it   
  
just can't be. I won't let him. I just won't!'   
  
Jillian jumped up from the bench and started to dash across the street, but she   
  
was suddenly stopped when Bernie grabbed her around the waist and held on to her   
  
for dear life.   
  
"Let me go!" screamed Jillian as she struggled and kicked to break loose of the   
  
arms that held her so tightly. "He's your son, damn it! Don't you care what   
  
happens to him? Don't you care?"   
  
Tears were streaming down Jillian's face as she continued to struggle against   
  
Bernie's strength.   
  
"Oh Jillian, of course we care. Gary is our child. He's mine and Bernie's world   
  
and if anything ever happened to him, I.... no.... we... would never be the   
  
same, but you have to understand Gary---- "   
  
"But, he promised that he would let the police handle it. Why is he going in   
  
there to risk his life?" sobbed Jillian.   
  
"We know he promised, Jillian. But like Lois started to say, Gary is the type   
  
of person who can't stand by and let someone get hurt or worse, even if it means   
  
losing his own life," said Bernie.   
  
"Is that why he get's the paper?" asked Jillian, softly sobbing.   
  
"Yes, that is the reason. Who ever sends tomorrow's paper to Gary, knows he is   
  
someone special and you will learn how special he really is, as you get to know   
  
him better," said Lois. "Just remember that he loves you with all his heart."   
  
"I love him too, I'm just scared," said Jillian as she started to cry even   
  
harder than before.   
  
"We know you're scared, but you have to be brave. Lois and I both know that Gary   
  
broke his promise for a good reason and we will know what that reason is soon,"   
  
said Bernie as he held Jillian while she cried.   
  
Lois came over and Bernie put his arms around both girls and together they said   
  
a silent prayer for Gary and the hostages. Officer Danner sat near by, saying   
  
her own prayer.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Benji hung up the phone and then he grabbed Timmy and jerked him to his feet.   
  
"Come on you. You and Sally are both getting out of here." "But I don't want   
  
to go," sobbed Timmy. "I want to stay with my Daddy." "Look, I promised to let   
  
you and the pregnant lady go, so come on kid, let's go," said Benji. "No! I   
  
want to stay with my Daddy," screamed Timmy as he ran for the comfort of his   
  
Daddy's arms.   
  
"Please let me have a minute with my son," pleaded Timothy.   
  
"One minute, no more," said Benji.   
  
Benji then turned to Sally and ordered her on her feet.   
  
"Let's go before I change my mind," said Benji with a look that made Sally   
  
quiver all over.   
  
Rose gently took Sally's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Go on honey,   
  
everything is going to be all right."   
  
Sally stood up and walked over to Benji to wait for Timmy.   
  
Timothy held his son in his arms, while Timmy cried.   
  
"Hey sport, listen. Do you remember, the day you turned seven, and you came to   
  
me and said that you were a big boy now?" asked Timothy.   
  
"Yes," sniffed Timmy.   
  
"Well this is one of those times. You have to be brave and go with Sally.   
  
Besides Sally needs someone brave to help her. Okay Sport?" asked Timothy.   
  
"Okay, Daddy," said Timmy and gave his father a big bear hug. Timothy returned   
  
the hug and then he said. "Go on with you now, Mommy is waiting out there for   
  
you." Timmy stood up and faced Benji.   
  
"I'm ready now," said Timmy as bravely as he could.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary was approaching the door, when he suddenly stopped. Paul saw this and came   
  
running over.   
  
"Hobson, what's wrong?" asked Paul.   
  
"I can't go through with this," said Gary.   
  
"You mean you're coming to your senses?" asked Paul.   
  
"No, I mean I can't wear this stuff," said Gary as he removed the bullet proof   
  
vest and the bug he had in his coat pocket.   
  
"Are you out of your mind?! At least keep the bug, so we can keep an eye on   
  
you." said Paul desperately.   
  
"Don't you see? If I go in there with all that stuff and Benji starts checking   
  
me out for weapons, he's sure to start shooting and everyone would be killed.   
  
No! I have to go in unprotected. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the hostages   
  
for me to be protected and not them," said Gary. "Hobson, I'm not crazy about   
  
this, but if you think this is right, then I will back you. Here maybe this bug   
  
will work," said Paul as he handed Gary a man's bracelet.   
  
Gary reluctantly took it and placed it on his wrist and started once more to the   
  
bank doors.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Okay, you two stand over there, I'll be with you in a moment." Benji then   
  
turned to the rest of the hostages. "If any of you dare to move, I will drop   
  
these two where they stand. Oh, excuse me, these three," said Benji as he   
  
patted Sally's belly.   
  
Sally's body shivered as Benji touched her. All she wanted was to get out of   
  
there and to be in Danny's arms. She and her husband had a fight that morning.   
  
It was so silly she couldn't even remember what it was about. She only needed   
  
him to hold her and make all her fears go away.   
  
Gary soon got to the door and waited for Benji to come with Timmy and Sally.   
  
"Are you alone?" asked Benji.   
  
"Yes, I'm alone just like I promised. Now please keep your part of the deal,"   
  
Gary pleaded. Benji unlocked the door and pulled Gary in. He checked him over   
  
and was satisfied that he had no weapons or anything else on him.   
  
"Okay you two walk out of here and don't look back, because if you do Gar, here   
  
gets it," said Benji.   
  
Timmy and Sally both dashed out the door. Danny was waiting and started calling   
  
Sally's name as soon as he saw her. "Sally! Sally! Honey! Over here!" cried   
  
Danny. Sally fell into the arms of her husband and they both started to kiss   
  
and hug each other.   
  
"Oh, Danny, I'm sorry about the fight this morning," said Sally crying.   
  
"Forget about the fight. The important thing is you and the baby are all right,   
  
but to be sure let's go see Doctor Wavely, so he can check on you and the   
  
baby," said Danny.   
  
"Danny, I don't know who that guy was, but I hope he and the other hostages will   
  
get out safely," said Sally.   
  
"Me too, Sally, Me too."   
  
An officer escorted them to a waiting ambulance and rode with them to get   
  
Sally's statement. Dollene, could see Timmy looking around desperately for   
  
her.   
  
"Timmy, Mommy's over here sweetie, Here I am baby," said Dollene, as Timmy came   
  
flying into her open arms. "Oh, God Timmy, Mommy is so glad to see you. Are   
  
you okay sweetie? Did he hurt you?" asked Dollene as she hugged and kissed her   
  
son.   
  
"No, but Daddy is still in there, the man wouldn't let him go," bawled Timmy.   
  
"I know sweetie, that's why Mr. Hobson went in there, in hopes that he can talk   
  
the man into coming out, so Daddy and the other hostages can get out safely   
  
too." "Mommy is Mr. Hobson, some kind of a super hero? Huh Mommy?" asked   
  
Timmy.   
  
"Yes sweetie, I believe he is," said Dollene.   
  
Dollene held Timmy in her arms as they both stood and stared at the bank.   
  
~~~   
  
Gary stood at the door, taking the sight in. Looking over at his left he could   
  
see Rose lying on her stomach and praying softly to herself. Nearby was Timothy,   
  
who was nervously drumming the floor with his fingers, trying to keep his mind   
  
off what was happening. Dennis was still at the teller window, he had long   
  
since filled up the bags, but was waiting for the next order from the gunman.   
  
Gary also noticed another couple that was lying side by side and he could see   
  
that the man was having trouble breathing.   
  
"Benji, why don't you let that couple over there go too? It look's to me that   
  
the poor guy is having trouble breathing. What do you say? Huh?" asked Gary   
  
hopefully.   
  
Benji glanced over at the elderly couple. He saw what Gary was talking about and   
  
walked on over.   
  
Motioning for the woman to get up, Benji asked. "What the hell is wrong with   
  
him?"   
  
Sherry Hull looked into her captor's eyes, hoping to find some sign of   
  
compassion. After all, he did let Timothy and Sally go, maybe he will let her   
  
Jerry go too.   
  
"My husband is very sick, he has chronic asthma and he needs his medication   
  
right away," said Sherry.   
  
"Why didn't you bring it with you?" Benji demanded.   
  
"Because we didn't think we would be gone long and now I know I should have   
  
brought it along. Oh please let Jerry go, oh please so he can get his   
  
medication," pleaded Sherry as she held her husband in her arms.   
  
Benji stared at the couple for what seemed to be an eternity. Gary couldn't just   
  
stand there and watch Jerry struggle for each breath that he took. He had to   
  
make Benji understand and find a way to release Jerry and the rest of the   
  
hostages.   
  
"Benji, listen to me," said Gary as he started to walked towards Benji.   
  
"Stay, where you are Gar, or so help me I'll blast you. I swear I will," said   
  
Benji as he pointed his gun straight at Gary.   
  
Gary's heart started beating like a hydraulic drill pounding into the ground.   
  
His hands were shaky and sweaty. and he felt like he was going to vomit. But he   
  
knew he had to get a grip on himself, for the sake of everybody in there.   
  
"Okay Benji, I'll stay right here, but why don't you let Jerry go? Can't you   
  
see that he needs some help?" asked Gary nervously.   
  
"Why should I? I only promised the boy and the pregnant lady, I didn't say a   
  
thing about him," said Benji, angrily.   
  
"I know Benji, but maybe since he's sick you could let him go too," Gary   
  
suggested.   
  
"No, I won't. It's not my fault that they were stupid enough to forget his   
  
medication," said Benji.   
  
"I know, but they didn't expect something like this to happen."   
  
"Oh now it's my fault they forgot his medication? Huh Gar? Is that what you're   
  
saying? It's my fault?" said Benji as he shook his gun at Gary.   
  
"No, I don't mean that, I meant you need to end this and let everybody go, so   
  
Jerry can be treated," said Gary.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I should?" asked Benji.   
  
Glancing at Jerry, Gary knew he needed help, he just had to find away to reason   
  
with Benji. "Please Benji, I know that you are not a bad person, you're just   
  
confused right now. Please let him go," Gary pleaded.   
  
"No, I won't let him go, but I will allow him to sit up so he can breathe more   
  
easily, but that's all I will do," said Benji.   
  
"Sit up over here. You will breathe much better if you slow down your breathing   
  
and take slow even breath's. Here I'll show you," said Benji.   
  
Gary watched as Benji helped Jerry with his breathing. As he watched, he   
  
noticed how only a professional would know the breathing techniques that Benji   
  
was showing Jerry.   
  
"Benji?" asked Gary.   
  
Benji stood up and turned to face Gary.   
  
"What?"   
  
"How do you know how to help Jerry?" asked Gary. "Are you a doctor?"   
  
"I was. I was an Allergy Specialist. Things like breathing problems, food   
  
allergies, bee stings and other things," said Benji.   
  
"What happened?" asked Gary. "Please talk to me Benji. Please."   
  
"Why do you care what happened? No one ever cared before. So why do you?" asked   
  
Benji.   
  
"Oh, Benji weren't we friends in school?" asked Gary.   
  
"You were the only one that didn't call me Benji the Goon and you invited me   
  
over to play, when nobody else would," said Benji.   
  
"So wouldn't that make me a good friend?" asked Gary.   
  
Benji looked Gary up and down. He had been a good friend in school and Gary   
  
never made fun of him.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Benji.   
  
"Yes, I really want to know."   
  
"Well okay, I'll tell you," said Benji.   
  
Benji lowered his gun but kept it in his hand as he began to talk to Gary.   
  
"Well Gary, you know I have a handicap. I was born with one leg 3 inches   
  
shorter than the other, so I had to wear a custom built shoe and my left hand   
  
is fused together?" said Benji as he showed Gary his left hand.   
  
"Yes, I know," said Gary.   
  
"Well everybody said that I would never find someone to love me, but they were   
  
wrong. I did. Her name was Rita. We met in a McDonald's one day when I was   
  
having lunch. Gary, she was so beautiful. I didn't think she would even give me   
  
a second look but she did. She was a nurse and a year later we were married and   
  
we were working side by side. We were married for ten years," sobbed Benji.   
  
"Benji what happen?" asked Gary, as he slowly took one step towards Benji.   
  
"She died," said Benji as he continued to weep.   
  
The rest of the hostages couldn't help but listen.   
  
"I'm sorry Benji. How did she die?" asked Gary.   
  
"Having our son," said Benji, wiping a tear from his face. "You see Gary, we   
  
tried for years to have a child, finally after 9 years Rita got pregnant. But   
  
the day our son was born was the worse day of my life. Our son was still born   
  
and Rita died half an hour later from hemorrhaging. She just bled to death. Her   
  
doctor tried to save her, but it was no use. Oh God, why did they have to die?   
  
Why? I lost my wife, my child, and my practice all at once. Why?"   
  
Benji was sitting with his head in his hands, crying, and his whole body was   
  
shaking uncontrollably.   
  
Gary slowly moved to the right side of Benji and gently, but carefully removed   
  
the gun from Benji's hand. Benji looked up saw the gun in Gary's hand and then   
  
he put his head back down into his hands.   
  
Gary stared at the gun, he didn't like the feel of it and wanted to get rid of   
  
it as soon as possible.   
  
"Okay everyone, it's okay. Please stand up and walk slowly to the doors. Tell   
  
Armstrong to give us a minute and then come on in," said Gary.   
  
Timothy helped Sherry with Jerry and Dennis and Rose walked towards the door   
  
together. As Dennis walked by Gary, Gary stopped him.   
  
"Here take this with you," said Gary as he handed the gun to Dennis.   
  
Dennis nodded, took the gun and hurried to catch up with Rose.   
  
Benji looked up, he could see them walking out the door, but he didn't care. He   
  
was too busy missing his wife and child,   
  
"She was so beautiful Gary. You should have met her. You would have liked her. I   
  
know you would have, " said Benji. "My parents didn't though. Do you want to   
  
know why?" asked Benji.   
  
"Yes. Why didn't your parents like Rita?" Gary asked.   
  
"Because she was black, but I didn't care. Damn it, I loved her and she loved   
  
me. We didn't see color, we saw only love. You understand Gar?" asked Benji.   
  
"Yes, Benji I surely do understand," said Gary as he held Benji why he cried.   
  
Paul Armstrong walked into the bank with some of his men.   
  
"Are we ready Hobson?" asked Paul.   
  
"Yes, he won't give you any more trouble. Just give me one more minute."   
  
Gary turned and looked into Benji eyes.   
  
"Benji, I know you've lost a great deal, and all hope seems to be gone. But I   
  
promise things will get better, and you will be able to go on with your life,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
"I'm sorry Gar," sobbed Benji. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, please   
  
forgive me."   
  
"I know you're sorry, just get some help so you can live your life again," said   
  
Gary.   
  
Benji nodded his head and then went willingly with Paul. A few minutes later   
  
Gary walked out of the bank too.  
  
~~~   
  
Jillian, Bernie and Lois along with Officer Cindy Danner were taking in the   
  
action from across the street. About one hour ago the foursome saw Timmy and   
  
Sally reunited with their families, but the drama still wasn't over. Gary and   
  
the other five hostages were still in there.   
  
Jillian was sitting between Bernie and Lois and she had her head resting on   
  
Bernie's shoulder, when suddenly she saw the rest of the hostages being helped   
  
out of the bank.   
  
"They're coming out! They're coming out!" cried Jillian.   
  
The drama that had started three and a half hours ago was finally over. The last   
  
of the remaining hostages were emerging from the bank. Dollene and Timmy were   
  
still staring at the bank when they caught sight of Timothy.   
  
Timothy was helping Sherry and Jerry out the door. There was an ambulance   
  
waiting to take Jerry to the hospital and two paramedics came over to take care   
  
of him. Timothy made sure that Jerry was all right and then he rushed over to   
  
his family.   
  
"Oh, God you two look so good to me right now," said Timothy as he took Timmy   
  
from Dollene and pulled her closer to him."   
  
"Daddy, I was so scared. I thought the bad man wouldn't let you go," said Timmy   
  
sobbing.   
  
"Oh Tim, I was frightened too. Are you hurt honey?" asked Dollene, as she looked   
  
into her husbands brown eyes.   
  
"No, Dollene sweetie. He threatened quite a bit, but except when he shot at the   
  
door, he really never hurt anyone. Just scared us a bit that's all," said   
  
Timothy. "Tim, there was a man walking into the bank at the time he shot at   
  
the door. If it hadn't been for Gary Hobson, that man would be in the morgue   
  
right now. I don't understand why you seem to feel sorry for this maniac. "   
  
"Dollene, I know what he did was wrong and I don't condone it, but you see the   
  
man had problems that he didn't know how to deal with," said Timothy. "What   
  
kind of problems would make a man go berserk like that?" asked Dollene.   
  
"Look, honey I'll have to give a statement to the police and then we will all   
  
go home and I will explain it more to you then," said Timothy.   
  
"Daddy, can I go with you when you talk to the police?" asked Timmy.   
  
"Yes, Timmy, they're going to want to talk to you too, you know," said Timothy.   
  
Dollene looked at her husband. Timothy could see the worry on her face.   
  
"It will be all right Dollene, I promise," said Timothy and then he kissed his   
  
wife gently on the lips. "Wait right here, Timmy and I will be right back."   
  
Rose had met her husband Bradley and had already spoken to Paul and had left for   
  
home.   
  
Dennis was a single man, but was greeted with a big hug by his mother Millie.   
  
"Oh Denny, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe," said Millie as   
  
she held her son and cried. Dennis held on to his mother, reassuring her that   
  
he was okay.   
  
"It's okay, Mom. The whole ordeal is over. It's okay. I'll take my turn talking   
  
to the detective and then we'll head for home. "  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Hey let's get on over there," said Bernie as he took both Lois and Jillian's   
  
hand.   
  
Officer Danner looked across the street. She was looking to make sure that   
  
everything was secure.   
  
"Let me make sure that everything is okay first," said Cindy.   
  
"But, the hostages are free now, so it must be okay," said Jillian. "Please I   
  
want to go to Gary and to make sure he is alright." "I know, but we have to   
  
be sure. The gunman is still in there," said Cindy.   
  
"There they are. They're coming out now," said Bernie.   
  
The three girls looked across the street. Paul Armstrong had a guy in custody   
  
and behind them was Gary, who looked tired and weary.   
  
"There he is!" cried Jillian. "There he is."   
  
Jillian started to scamper across the street. A pick up truck was barrelling   
  
down the street at a fast speed. Bernie saw the truck and managed to grab   
  
Jillian and pull her out of harms way.   
  
"Boy, Gary's been through enough today. I don't think he would want to hear   
  
that a truck hit his girlfriend. Do you Jillian?" asked Bernie as he held   
  
tightly to Jillian.   
  
Jillian looked up at Bernie. She was a bit shaken from her near death   
  
experience.   
  
"Yeah, Bernie, thanks I'll be more careful next time. "   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
As soon as Gary stepped out of the bank, the reporters were all over him. Like   
  
flies to honey. "Mr. Hobson, tell us how you got him to end all this," said   
  
one reporter.   
  
"Yes, Mr.Hobson, we all would like to know," said another.   
  
"Did he threaten you in any way?" asked still another.   
  
"Mr. Hobson, will you talk to us?" asked the first reporter.   
  
Gary was getting flustered with all the questions that were being hurled at   
  
him. All he wanted was Jillian in his arms and to get as far away from there as   
  
he could. "Mr. Hobson----- "   
  
"Okay you hound dogs, Mr. Hobson has no comments. Let the man by already, he's   
  
been through enough. Just back up and let him pass," said Peter as he helped   
  
Gary through the maze of reporters.   
  
"Thanks," said Gary.   
  
"No, thank you. Hey, did you ever consider joining the police force? You would   
  
make one heck of a negotiator," said Peter.   
  
"No, I never thought of joining," said Gary.   
  
"Well think about it. Okay?" asked Peter.   
  
"Yeah," answered Gary. 'Yeah sure I will,' Gary thought sarcastically to   
  
himself.   
  
Jillian, Bernie, and Lois was trying to get through the crowd of reporters and   
  
the on lookers. "Please let us by, please step aside so we can pass," said   
  
Jillian as she made her way through the crowd. Finally Jillian spotted Gary, he   
  
was standing by the negotiator, Peter Kilmore.   
  
"Gary! Gary!" cried Jillian. Jillian's auburn hair was flying all around as   
  
she was running towards Gary. When she was close enough she flung herself into   
  
Gary's arms. Gary nearly lost his balance, but managed to catch her and then   
  
their lips locked in a full-blown kiss. Lois and Bernie looked on as the young   
  
couple showered each other with love and devotion. There was no doubt. Gary and   
  
Jillian were in love.   
  
Jillian looked up into Gary's face. She could tell he had been through a lot   
  
and all she wanted to do was hold and comfort him.   
  
"Gary, are you going to be all right," asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, honey, I'll be okay. I just feel sorry for Benji. He has been through a   
  
Hell of a lot these last few years. "   
  
"Oh, was he the gunman?" asked Jillian. "Yes, but he wasn't himself. You see   
  
his wife and child both died during childbirth. It just took a lot out of him   
  
and he kind of went berserk," said Gary.   
  
"Oh, Gary that's terrible! Poor Benji, no wonder he was so mixed up," said Lois.   
  
"I hope he gets the help he needs to deal with everything that has happened to   
  
him." "Oh, me too," said Jillian. "He must be feeling really alone and lost."   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is," said Gary.   
  
Gary knew what it was like to feel alone and lost, but he could not know what   
  
Benji was going through. Benji's wife and child died, Marcia just threw him out.   
  
It was such a big difference. He couldn't help but understand what Benji did,   
  
even though what he did wasn't right. "Gar, did Benji say anything else?"   
  
asked Bernie. "Yes, he said he was sorry for all the harm and misery that he   
  
caused." said Gary. "Thinking of sorry. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I broke my promise,   
  
but you see-----" "Gary, honey we know you had no choice, we're just glad that   
  
everybody is okay and the whole ordeal is over," said Lois.   
  
"Me too," said Jillian as she started to pepper Gary with kisses all over his   
  
face.   
  
"Ahem, Dad I-a I-a know you wanted to take Jillian and me out tonight, but if   
  
you don't mind, we'd rather be alone," said Gary.   
  
"No problem, son. We can make it some other time," said Bernie.   
  
"Well before you two can be alone, Hobson here has some question to answer,"   
  
said Paul.   
  
"I guess I do. I'll be right back Jillian," said Gary as he kissed Jillian   
  
gently on the lips.   
  
"I'll be waiting," said Jillian and she returned the kiss.   
  
Gary soon returned, he had spoken with Paul and was greeted with hugs and thank   
  
you's from the other hostages and their families.   
  
Timmy had given him a big bear hug and called him a better super hero then   
  
Batman and Superman put together. Gary was still smiling when he returned.   
  
"Okay, I'm finished," said Gary. "You know what? You should have heard what   
  
Timmy said, It was really cute." "What did he say?" asked Lois.   
  
Gary told his parents and Jillian what Timmy had said and they all got a big   
  
laugh out of it.   
  
"Well super hero, where would you like to go?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Where ever you want is okay with me," answered Gary.   
  
"How about Navy Pier, I've always wanted to go there," said Jillian.   
  
"Navy Pier it is then," said Gary. "Bye Mom and Dad, we'll see you later at   
  
McGinty's."   
  
At that Gary kissed both his parents.   
  
"Do you two mind if I kiss you too?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Of course not," said Lois. "In fact, we would have been insulted if you   
  
didn't," added Bernie.   
  
Jillian kissed then both on the cheek and promised to see them later.   
  
Lois and Bernie stood holding hands as they watched Gary and Jillian drive away   
  
in Gary's Jeep Wrangler.   
  
~~~   
  
Gary and Jillian arrived at Navy Pier around nine p.m. The night was young and   
  
full of promise. Gary parked his jeep, helped Jillian out of the passenger side   
  
and then they both walked hand in hand along the sidewalk.   
  
"Oh Gary isn't this a beautiful night?" asked Jillian. "Look at all the stars.   
  
See there's the Big Dipper. Do you see it Gary? Isn't it beautiful?" asked   
  
Jillian as she pointed towards the sky.   
  
Gary looked up at the night sky.   
  
"Yes, the stars are very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," said Gary.   
  
He took Jillian into his arms and kissed her. She grabbed Gary around the waist   
  
and returned the kiss with so much passion that the whole world seemed to   
  
disappear around them. "Gary?" asked Jillian, while Gary trailed kisses down her   
  
neck.   
  
"Gary, could we go up on the ferris wheel? Please Gary, I just love ferris   
  
wheel's."   
  
Gary stopped kissing Jillian's neck and glanced up towards the top of the ferris   
  
wheel. 'Oh Boy!' he thought to himself.   
  
Gary was a bit nervous when it came to heights, but he was willing to go up   
  
with Jillian.   
  
'Well at least I won't be in a hostage situation if I go up there. Why not?'   
  
thought Gary to himself.   
  
"Sure, we can go up, if that's what you really want to do," said Gary, trying   
  
hard not to show how nervous he was.   
  
Gary some how managed to hide his fear well, for Jillian didn't notice and she   
  
was very excited about going up.   
  
"Oh, Gary thank you. I just love the ferris wheel, you can see so much from up   
  
there and I think it will be so romantic, to be up there, just you and me.   
  
Let's go," said Jillian as she excitedly pulled Gary towards the ferris wheel.   
  
The couple soon got to the ticket booth and Gary paid for the tickets. Then the   
  
ferris wheel attendant helped them into their seats,put the safety bar in place,   
  
gave them some safety tips and told them to enjoy the ride.   
  
The attendant started the ride and up, up, up to the top Gary and Jillian went.   
  
Up to the top and over. Jillian was holding on to Gary and screaming with   
  
delight. "Isn't this fun Gary?" asked Jillian. "I just love how I feel when we   
  
go down."   
  
Gary's stomach felt like it had fallen to his feet, but he was able to compose   
  
himself enough to answer Jillian's question.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm really having a ball," said Gary.   
  
'Oh boy!' he thought to himself.   
  
"Hold on, here we go again," said Jillian, holding on to Gary for dear life.   
  
The Ferris wheel made it all the way to the top, but without warming it came   
  
to an abrupt stop.   
  
"What happened?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Maybe they're letting someone else on," answered Gary.   
  
"Yeah, maybe they are," said Jillian.   
  
Mike Woolhound, the man that ran the ferris wheel was trying desperately to   
  
start the wheel back up, but the controls were jammed and he was having no luck   
  
in getting them unstuck.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Ted Brook, the headman.   
  
"The controls on the ferris wheel are jammed sir," answered Mike.   
  
"How many people are on it?" asked Ted.   
  
"Just a young couple and they are at the very top sir," said Mike.   
  
Ted glanced up to the top of the ferris wheel and spotted Gary and Jillian   
  
sitting together in the seat. He then turned to Mike and said.   
  
"Go call the fire department and the superintendent, we have to get them down   
  
from there. Now hurry!"   
  
Mike hurried as fast as he could to get help. Ted ran over to his truck and got   
  
the megaphone, he returned and began to talk to Gary and Jillian.   
  
"Hi folks, I want you to sit as still as you can and try to stay calm. The   
  
controls to the wheel are jammed, Mike's gone to call the fire department. It   
  
may be a while, but we will have you down as quickly as we can. Just relax,"   
  
said Ted speaking into the megaphone.   
  
A crowd was starting to form around the ferris wheel. They were all curious   
  
about the sight that was happening far above them.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait. I don't mind as long as I'm with you,"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
Jillian took hold of Gary's hand, she couldn't help but notice how sweaty and   
  
clammy it felt. She could also see that Gary was starting to turn white, he was   
  
breathing hard and he was shaking.   
  
"Gary, honey are you all right?" asked Jillian with concern.   
  
Gary looked at Jillian, his mud green eyes were full of fear and he felt like   
  
he was going to pass out at any moment. Yes he had been in high places before,   
  
but that was during a save and he didn't have time to worry about the height.   
  
"Oh boy!" said Gary, terrified.   
  
"Gary, why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights? I never would have   
  
forced you to bring me up here. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jillian as she   
  
stroked Gary's hair in an effort to calm his fears.   
  
"I-a -I -a-I -a didn't want to disappoint you," said Gary as he sat shaking in   
  
the seat.   
  
"Gary, you could never disappoint me," said Jillian.   
  
Jillian cupped Gary's chin and turned his head towards her. Looking into his   
  
mud puddle green eyes she knew that he was blaming himself, because he felt if   
  
he had checked the paper they wouldn't have been up there.   
  
"Gary honey, listen to me. What happened, happened. Don't blame yourself for   
  
this, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known, you were too busy trying to   
  
get everybody out of the bank safely. You couldn't have possibly remembered to   
  
check the paper. It wasn't your fault. Do you hear me Gary?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary looked at Jillian, he knew she was only trying to make him feel better, but   
  
he felt the paper was his responsibility and if he had taken a moment to glance   
  
at it, he could have prevented what was happening.   
  
"Don't you see Jillian? It was my fault. It would have only taken me a minute to   
  
check, but no, I didn't, so now we're stuck," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, listen to me. This wasn't your fault. You are only one person. A human   
  
being, that happens to get tomorrow's paper that's all. You are not some kind of   
  
a super hero, that can save the whole world. You are human and whoever sent you   
  
this paper knows that."   
  
Jillian decided to try and do something to get Gary's mind off of the paper and   
  
his thought's off blaming himself. "I know it won't be easy Gary, but you   
  
have to try and relax. They will have us down as soon as possible. Why don't we   
  
do something to keep our mind off of the situation. Hey! I know. Let's sing."   
  
"Sing?" asked Gary, not really sure if he wanted to.   
  
"Sure, it will be fun. You'll see. What was your favorite song in elementary   
  
school? The first grade?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Bingo," said Gary.   
  
"Oh do you mean the one about the farmer and his dog Bingo?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, that's the one," answered Gary.   
  
"Okay, than let's sing it," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, I don't know. I---- "   
  
"Gary, it will be all right, besides it will help you to get your mind off of   
  
where you are at. It's going to be a while, so we might as well entertain   
  
ourselves. Okay?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Okay," said Gary.   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Jillian.   
  
"I guess so," said Gary unenthusiastically.   
  
Gary and Jillian started singing Bingo. After singing the first two choruses,   
  
Gary began to feel calmer.   
  
"Hey this is fun," said Gary.   
  
"I knew you would enjoy it. Come on let's finish the song," said Jillian.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Marissa was sitting at the bar. She had listened to the hostage crises on TV and   
  
was waiting for everyone to return. Finally she heard the sound of the front   
  
door opening. She got up from her seat and felt her way to the door.   
  
"Gary, is that you?" asked Marissa as she stood waiting for an answer.   
  
"No Marissa, it's Bernie and me," said Lois.   
  
"Oh? Where are Gary and Jillian? Is Gary all right? I listened to the hostage   
  
crisis on TV and I was really worried. I'm sure glad that everything turned out   
  
okay. Is Gary all right?" asked Marissa for the second time.   
  
"Yes, he's okay, He and Jillian went over to Navy Pier for a while."   
  
A news flash came on the television.   
  
"This is Sam Butler, live from WQIO TV here in Chicago. We are live at Navy   
  
Pier, where fire companies from the North Side and the South Side are working   
  
together to get a couple down from a stuck Ferris wheel."   
  
A cameraman in a helicopter zoomed in on Gary and Jillian.   
  
"My God! It's Gary and Jillian,'' cried Lois.   
  
"Let's go girls," said Bernie. And at that they all left McGinty's for Navy   
  
Pier.   
  
~~~   
  
Bernie and the girls soon arrived at Navy Pier.   
  
"There's the ferris wheel," said Lois as she pointed towards the big wheel.   
  
"Come on let's go," said Bernie. Lois waited for Marissa and Reilly and then   
  
they all followed Bernie to the ferris wheel. When they got there, they could   
  
see some firemen on the scene. Two were trying to come up with a plan on how to   
  
get Gary and Jillian down.   
  
Bernie looked up towards the top of the ferris wheel, he could only make out   
  
two small figures, but he knew that those figures were his son and Jillian.   
  
Bernie felt that the firemen were just standing around, to him it seemed like   
  
they were not doing their job.   
  
"Hey, why are you all just standing around? My son and his girl are stuck up   
  
there. Why aren't you doing something to get them down?" asked Bernie angrily.   
  
Joseph Olson, was the fire chief for the North Side fire station. Joseph walked   
  
over to where Bernie and the girls were standing.   
  
"Hello, my name is Joseph Olsen, I'm one of the fire chief's here at the scene.   
  
Did you say that was your son up there?" asked Joseph.   
  
"Yes, that's our son and his girl up there," said Bernie as he held Lois in his   
  
arms.   
  
"What's your son's name," asked Joseph.   
  
"Gary, his name is Gary. Jillian is his girlfriend's name," said Lois. "Please   
  
hurry up and get them down. Gary is so afraid of heights." "He's what?" asked   
  
Joseph, not believing what he just heard. "Did I heard you right? Your son is   
  
afraid of heights? Well why in the name of God did he go up there then? Do you   
  
have any ideas?"   
  
"Well you see----" Joseph turned and looked at the attractive young black   
  
woman who was standing with a seeing eye dog.   
  
"Yes young lady, would you know why he went up there? Being afraid and all,"   
  
asked Joseph.   
  
"Well you see, it's likely that he went up because his girlfriend, Jillian,   
  
wanted to go up," said Marissa.   
  
"Let me guess. He didn't want to disappoint her, right?" asked Joseph.   
  
"Uh, right?" said Marissa.   
  
"See, you have to understand our son. Gary loves Jillian so much, that he hates   
  
to disappoint her. He's just like that. You know what I mean?" asked Lois.   
  
"Look, haven't you ever been in love," asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes, my wife's name is Regina, and yes I've done some stupid things in the last   
  
25 years to show her how much I love her. Well we better be thinking of some way   
  
to get them down. I'll be right back," said Joseph.   
  
Joseph walked over to where the chief of the South Side fire station was. "Hey   
  
Greg, have you and your men come up with a way to get that young couple down   
  
from there?" "Well the hook and ladder aren't long enough, so we might have to   
  
try the helicopter," said Greg.   
  
"There's one up there now," said Bernie. "Why can't they bring them down?"   
  
"Because it's not a rescue helicopter. They wouldn't have the right equipment to   
  
get them down. What we need is the fire rescue helicopter," said Greg and he   
  
walked over to the truck to radio in for one.   
  
"How long will it take them to to get here?" asked Lois. "Oh I hope it won't be   
  
too long."   
  
Bernie turned his head towards what sounded like an echo from a man's voice. He   
  
could see Ted Brooks talking into a megaphone to Gary and Jillian. Bernie got   
  
Lois and Marissa's attention and they all hurried over to where Ted was   
  
standing.   
  
"Are they all right? Can I talk to them?" asked Lois with motherly concern.   
  
"Yes, they're fine. Do you know them?" asked Ted.   
  
"Yes, that's our son Gary and his girlfriend Jillian. Please can I talk to him?"   
  
asked Lois.   
  
"Yes you can. Have him wave to you to make sure he hears you," said Ted handing   
  
Lois the megaphone.   
  
Lois took the megaphone and began to speak into it.   
  
"Gary, honey it's me Mom. Dad and Marissa are here too. Are you and Jillian   
  
okay? Wave and let me know honey. Okay?" asked Lois.   
  
Gary was glad to hear the sound of his mother's voice.   
  
"Hey Jillian, that's Mom," said Gary.   
  
"I know, maybe we better answer her," said Jillian.   
  
Gary and Jillian both began to wave their hand's so that Lois and Bernie could   
  
see that they were all right.   
  
"Okay, honey you and Jillian just hold on, the fire department will have you   
  
down soon," said Lois.   
  
Lois went into Bernie's arms.   
  
"Oh Bernie, I hope it's not too much longer. Gary must be really scared by now,"   
  
said Lois.   
  
"I don't know," said Bernie. "He's with Jillian and their love for each other   
  
will conquer any fear."   
  
Bernie put his arms around Lois and they along with Marissa, prayed that Gary   
  
and Jillian would be down soon. -  
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Gary held on tight to Jillian, he didn't want to lose her, for anything in this   
  
world. When Marcia threw him out, he never thought he would ever love anyone   
  
again, but he was wrong. Jillian came into his life and changed all of that. He   
  
wanted her in his life forever and nothing, but nothing was going to take her   
  
away from him. Especially not this stupid ferris wheel. "Gary, are you okay?"   
  
asked Jillian.   
  
Gary nodded his head and then turned Jillian's head towards him. He stroked her   
  
face gently with his fingertips and then kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
"Jillian, can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Sure Gary. What is it?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary gently cupped Jillian's face and looked into her beautiful violet eyes.   
  
"Jillian, Uh will you, uh a marry me?" asked Gary.   
  
Jillian couldn't believe what she had heard. 'Did Gary ask me to marry him?' she   
  
thought to herself. She just had to make sure she heard right. "What did you   
  
say?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Jillian Matthew, will you marry me?" asked Gary, hoping that Jillian would say   
  
yes.   
  
"Yes! I'll marry you Gary Hobson. My God yes, I'll marry you."   
  
"You will?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Jillian as she nodded her head up and down with happiness.   
  
  
  
Gary and Jillian's lips met, they started to kiss with so much love for each   
  
other,that they didn't notice the helicopter that was hovering above them.   
  
"Hey you two love birds, are you ready to get down off of there?" asked the   
  
pilot. Gary and Jillian glanced up at the helicopter.   
  
"Oh, I don't know we're having so much fun up here. Aren't we Jillian?" said   
  
Gary as he kissed Jillian gently on the lips.   
  
"Yeah, we are, but if we don't go down, how can we get married?" asked Jillian   
  
as she lightly touched Gary's face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Yeah we're   
  
ready to come down." "Okay you two. My name is Abner and I'm going to pilot   
  
the chopper, while my friend Oliver here comes down with the ladder and helps   
  
you both up here. Okay? Just hold on, Oliver is on his way," explained Abner.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Gary and Jillian were safely on the ground. Lois was in   
  
her son's arms almost as soon as they we're down. "Oh Gary, are you and   
  
Jillian alright?" asked Lois, gently kissing her son on the cheek.   
  
"Yeah Gar, are you okay?' asked Bernie as he patted Gary on the back.   
  
"Yeah, we were really worried about you and Jillian. It must have been really   
  
scary for the both of you," said Marissa.   
  
Jillian could no longer contain her excitement. She just had to tell Lois,   
  
Bernie and Marissa the good news.   
  
"We're getting married!" cried Jillian with tears of happiness streaming down   
  
her cheeks.   
  
"Oh! You are? I'm so happy for you both," said Lois as she hugged the both of   
  
them. "Yes I know you two will be very happy together." "Congratulation's Gar,   
  
I knew you had it in you," said Bernie.   
  
"I wish you both the very best," said Marissa.   
  
Jillian walked over and gave Marissa a big bear hug.   
  
"Thank you Marissa. Marissa would you sing at our wedding?" asked Jillian.   
  
"I love to, just let me know the date," said Marissa.   
  
"Well we don't have one in mind yet," said Gary. "I do," said Jillian.   
  
"You do?" asked Gary, surprised.   
  
"Yes, I do," said Jillian. "Okay, what day would you like to get married?"   
  
asked Gary.  
  
Continued in Installment 2   
  
  
  
Email the author: reaness46@yahoo.com   
  
Back Home to McGinty's S tories by Titl e Stories by Author 


	2. A Never Ending Love

Never Ending...A Never Ending Love   
  
Installment 2  
  
by Irene Brabson  
  
Chuck Fishman and his wife Jade, had arrived at McGinty's an hour ago. Earlier   
  
in the day,Chuck had been working on his new Sitcom, 'Count My Blessing's', when   
  
he received an unexpected phone call from Jade. She had just arrived at O'Hare   
  
International Airport.   
  
She had finished her job one week earlier than she expected ,and grabbed the   
  
first plane to Chicago. She was waiting at the airport for Chuck to pick her up.   
  
As soon as Chuck received her call he left to pick her up at the airport.   
  
The drive was about 20 miles from the TV station and the traffic was heavy, so   
  
it took him more than an hour to get there. Neither Chuck nor Jade knew anything   
  
about the hostage situation or the ferris wheel crisis until they both arrived   
  
at McGinty's and heard it on the local news.   
  
Chuck couldn't believe what he had heard. His best friend was in two dangerous   
  
situations and he hadn't been there for him. Chuck and Gary had been friends for   
  
a mighty long time and Chuck couldn't imagine life without his best friend, Gar.   
  
Jade looked at her husband, she knew that he was worried and upset.   
  
"Chuck. I'm sure that Gary and Jillian are both just fine. The news reporter   
  
said that everything turned out alright. The gunman from the hostage situation   
  
is in custody and Gary and Jillian are now safely on the ground. So everything   
  
is okay," said Jade as she looked into her husband's worried blue eyes.   
  
"That's not the point Jade, I should have been there for him. I should have been   
  
there to support him in any way I could," said Chuck.   
  
"Chuck, now you listen to me. I'm sure that Gary will understand. Sometimes a   
  
person can be too busy to pay attention to the news around them. So you didn't   
  
hear about the situations until after they were all over, that doesn't mean you   
  
can't give Gary and Jillian your support now. Does it?" asked Jade.   
  
No sooner had Jade got the worlds out of her mouth, than Gary and Jillian along   
  
with Bernie, Lois, and Marissa walked through the door.   
  
At seeing Gary, Chuck rushed over and gave his best buddy a friendly hug.   
  
"Hey Gar, How ya doing buddy? Is everything okay? Hey Gar, I'm sorry I wasn't   
  
there to support you during the hostage situation, but I had to pick Jade up at   
  
the airport and we didn't know anything about it or the ferris wheel crisis   
  
until we got here at McGinty's. Well anyway, Jade and I are so glad that you and   
  
Jillian are safe. Hey buddy, you know I'm always here for you," said Chuck.   
  
"I know Chuck," said Gary as he returned Chuck's hug.   
  
Gary looked over at Jade, despite their not so good first meeting, Gary did like   
  
Jade and was glad to see her.   
  
"Well hello Jade, we weren't expecting you until at least Saturday," said Gary.   
  
"Yeah, did you finish your job earlier?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes, I did, so I caught the first plane to Chicago and here I am," said Jade.   
  
"Hey Gary. is that Jillian standing there beside you?"   
  
"Oh excuse me. Honey, this is Jade, Chuck's wife. Jade I want you to me my   
  
fiancee Jillian." said Gary.   
  
"Your fiancee! Well congratulations Gar. Hey Jillian you are getting a terrific   
  
guy. Sure he can be grumpy sometimes, but he is one hell of a guy," said Chuck.   
  
Gary gave Chuck a look that said 'Don't push it Chuck. Don't push it.'   
  
"Well I'm really happy for the both of you. When is the big day?" asked Jade.   
  
"I don't really know, but Jillian has a day in mind," said Gary.   
  
All eyes were on Jillian, which made her extremely uncomfortable. She wanted to   
  
be alone with Gary when she told him. She wanted Gary to be the first to know   
  
and then they would tell the others.   
  
"I hope you don't think that I'm being rude, but I want to be alone with Gary   
  
when I tell him. After I tell him we will both tell you," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh no, Jillian, none of us think that you are being rude. Gary should be the   
  
first one to know. We understand," said Lois.   
  
They all agreed with Lois, Jillian should tell Gary first. After all he was the   
  
one she was marrying.   
  
"Well if no one minds, we going to go upstairs," said Gary as he gently took   
  
Jillian's hand.   
  
"No sweetie," said Lois as she kissed her son on the cheek. "We'll see you and   
  
Jillian later."   
  
"Hey Gar, enjoy yourself son," said Bernie winking at his son.   
  
"Yeah Gar, have fun," added Chuck.   
  
"Oh you two, behave yourselves," said Lois smiling.   
  
"I should say so," said Marissa, trying hide her smile.   
  
Jade just shook her head and mumbled. "That husband of mine."   
  
"Let's go Jillian," said Gary as he walked her into the offices and up to his   
  
loft where they soon were alone.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" asked Gary.   
  
"A beer would be nice,"said Jillian.   
  
"A beer it is," said Gary and he went over to grab two beers out of the   
  
refrigerator.   
  
When he turned he saw that Jillian was swaying back an forth to John Michael   
  
Montgomery's, 'I Swear'.   
  
Gary placed both beers on the kitchen table and strolled over to Jillian.   
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Gary holding his arms out for Jillian.   
  
Jillian went willingly into Gary's arms. She laid her head on his chest and Gary   
  
held her tightly, while they both danced romantically to the music.   
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Mnn?"   
  
"Could you sing it to me?" asked Jillian as she looked up into Gary's mud puddle   
  
green eyes.   
  
"Oh, you don't really what me to sing it. Do you?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, I do. Oh please," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay. if that's what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."   
  
Gary brought Jillian closer to him and began to sing along to 'I Swear'.   
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky And I swear like the shadow that's   
  
by your side   
  
I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind You can be   
  
sure I know my heart `Coz I4ll stand beside you through the years You4ll only   
  
cry those happy tears And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart   
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear like a   
  
shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse, till death do us   
  
part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear   
  
I'll give you every thing I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
  
We'll hang some memories on the walls And when just the two of us are there You   
  
won't have to ask if I still care `Coz as the time turns the page, my love won4t   
  
age at all   
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I swear like the shadow that's   
  
by your side I'll be there For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love   
  
you with every beat of my heart And I swear I swear by the moon and stars in   
  
the sky I'll be there   
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse,   
  
till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear, I   
  
swear, oh... I... swear...   
  
Jillian looked up into Gary's face. Tears of happiness were streaming down her   
  
face.   
  
"Oh Gary, thank you, that was so beautiful. Thank you for singing it to me,"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
Gary wiped a tear from Jillian's face, he bent towards her, found her lips and   
  
kissed her with all the love and compassion that he could give. After the kiss,   
  
Gary looked into Jillian's violet eyes.   
  
"Hey gorgeous, you still haven't told me what day you want to get married," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh Gary, please don't tell me no," said Jillian with a worried look on her   
  
face.   
  
"Jillian, how can I tell you no, when I don't know what day you have in mind?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"I want us to get married on my birthday. I've always wanted to get married on   
  
that day, but Jimmy wouldn't go along with the idea. Please say it's okayGary,"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, Jillian honey. That's no problem. When is your birthday?" asked Gary.   
  
"September 17," answered Jillian.   
  
~~~   
  
The silence was too much for Jillian. Gary was staring dumb founded at her and   
  
she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what he was thinking.   
  
"I guess the answer is no," said Jillian sadly.   
  
"I didn't say no," said Gary.   
  
"Then why are you looking at me that way?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary could no longer restrain himself and burst into a fit of laughter.   
  
"Gary Hobson, if you don't want to get married on my birthday just say so. You   
  
don't have to laugh at me!" said Jillian with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Oh Jillian, I'm not laughing at you. I think September 17th is a perfect day to   
  
get married. Yes it's just perfect. We can celebrate our anniversary and our   
  
birthdays all in one day. My birthday is September 17th too," said Gary as he   
  
wiped Jillian's tears from her face.   
  
"Gary, is it really September 17?" asked Jillian. "Cross my heart. September   
  
17, 1965," said Gary.   
  
"I was born in 1970," said Jillian. "Can we please get married on that day?"   
  
"Jillian whatever you want is okay with me. All I want is to spend the rest of   
  
my life with you and that's all that matters to me," said Gary.   
  
"Oh my, we don't have much time," said Jillian. "We need to pick the church,   
  
and the place for the reception. Lorraine will be my matron of honor of course,   
  
Marissa said that she would sing for us. Gary you will have Chuck for your best   
  
man won't you?"   
  
"Who else?" asked Gary smiling.   
  
"Allison can be the flower girl and Chris the ring bearer and I'll need a few   
  
brides maids. Gary since my father is no longer alive, do you think that Bernie   
  
would walk me down the aisle?" "You can ask him, but I'm sure that he will,"   
  
said Gary. "Jillian are you sure we're going to have enough time? September 17th   
  
is only about 9 weeks away. That's not much time."   
  
"Please Gary, don't change your mind. I know we will be cutting it close, but I   
  
know we can make it. Besides I don't want to wait until next year. I want to   
  
marry you now," said Jillian. "I don't want to wait until next year either.   
  
That's such a long time away. I love you and I want to marry you in nine weeks,"   
  
said Gary. "I love you so much," said Jillian.   
  
Gary leaned over and kissed Jillian tenderly on the lips. Jillian surrendered   
  
herself into Gary's arms. They held each other for a long time. Jillian was   
  
content in Gary's arms but she knew that it was getting late and she had to work   
  
in the morning. But she couldn't bring herself to say good night, for she wanted   
  
to stay with Gary.   
  
"Gary, it's getting late and I know I have to work in the morning, but I don't   
  
want to go. I want to stay here with you," said Jillian sadly.   
  
"Jillian, I want you to stay here too, but---- "   
  
"I understand Gary. Your parents are staying here and maybe that's for the best   
  
right now. I really think we should wait. I hope you understand," said Jillian.   
  
"Yes, I understand. It's no problem. Would you like me to take you home?" asked   
  
Gary. "Gary, my car's right outside," said Jillian.   
  
"You can pick it up later, besides it gives me more time with you," said Gary   
  
as he kissed Jillian lightly on the lips.   
  
"Okay sweetie, and I think we better not leave without letting them know the   
  
date of our wedding," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh boy, you are sure right. My parent's, Chuck, Jade, and Marissa would hog   
  
tie us, before they would let us get out of here without telling them when the   
  
date of our wedding is going to be. Believe me it wouldn't be a pretty sight,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
"That bad huh?" asked Jillian. "Yeah that bad and you better believe it," said   
  
Gary. "Well then I guess we better get down there," said Jillian as she put   
  
her arm through Gary's arm.   
  
"Let's go then," said Gary. Gary and Jillian walked arm and arm out of Gary's   
  
loft and down the stairs to the bar.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Bernie was sitting at the bar, fiddling with his watch, which seemed to have   
  
stopped after the last customer left a few minutes before.   
  
"Hey Lo, my watch has stopped, can you tell me the time?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Bernie, there's a clock on the wall behind you, Gary just hung it there   
  
yesterday," said Lois.   
  
"Oh Okay," said Bernie.   
  
Bernie turned around to check the time.   
  
"Hey Lo, it's almost midnight," said Bernie.   
  
"Yes, I know Bernie," said Lois.   
  
Lois was getting ready to say something else, when Jillian and Gary walked into   
  
the bar.   
  
Chuck and Jade were sitting at a nearby table sharing a bowl of pretzels.   
  
Marissa was sitting at the same table going over the wine list and sneaking   
  
herself a pretzel every once in a while.   
  
"Hi you two. Have you decided what day you're going to be married?" Lois asked   
  
enthusiastically. "Yes, we have," Jillian answered happily.   
  
"Well Gar old buddy, when's the big day?" asked Chuck.   
  
"It's----- "   
  
Gary started to answer the question when he noticed Bernie pounding his watch on   
  
the counter. "Come on you stupid thing, run already," said Bernie frustrated.   
  
"Dad, what in the world are you doing?" asked Gary.   
  
"It won't run Gar," answered Bernie.   
  
"Well that's not going to help it Dad," said Gary.   
  
"I know, hey Gar you were going to tell us when the date for your wedding was   
  
going to be," said Bernie trying to change the subject off his watch.   
  
Okay, the date we chose is------ "   
  
"Oh Gary, please let me tell them," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay Jillian honey, you go ahead," said Gary.   
  
"Tell us all ready. I can't stand the suspense much longer," said Chuck.   
  
Everybody else nodded his or her heads in agreement. Jillian smiled at Gary and   
  
then she began. "You see, I've always wanted to get married on my   
  
birthday----- "   
  
"So is that the day that you and Gary have chosen?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes it is," said Jillian happily holding Gary's hand.   
  
"Well what day is your birthday?" asked Lois.   
  
"Not only are Gary and I going to celebrate our anniversary, but we're also   
  
going to celebrate our birthday's together," said Jillian.   
  
"Your birthday's September 17th?" asked Lois. "Oh what a beautiful idea. I'm so   
  
happy for you both."   
  
"We're all very happy for you," said Marissa.   
  
"You know if you're going to be married in September, then we better start   
  
making the arrangements. September 17th isn't too far off you know," said Lois.   
  
"Mom we can talk about the arrangement's later, Jillian has to work in the   
  
morning, so I'm going to take her home," said Gary. "Gary, there is one   
  
question I have to ask before we go," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh okay," said Gary, understanding whom the question was for.   
  
Jillian walked over to Bernie, 'Oh I hope he says yes,' Jillian thought to   
  
herself.   
  
"Bernie, I know this sounds like a strange request, but I was wondering, since   
  
my father is no longer alive, if you------ "   
  
"Could give you away?" Bernie interrupted. "I would be more than happy to give   
  
you away to my son." "Is that allowed?" asked Chuck. "After all Bernie is Gary   
  
father and Gary's the groom. Would the groom's father be able to give the bride   
  
away?"   
  
"I don't see why not," said Jade. "As far as I know there isn't any rule   
  
against it."   
  
"No, I think Jillian can ask who ever she wants to give her away," said Marissa.   
  
  
  
"Well that settles it then. I'll be giving Jillian away and I couldn't give my   
  
son a sweeter young lady than Jillian," said Bernie. Jillian threw her arms   
  
around Bernie and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much," said Jillian. "Mom. Jillian and I have to be   
  
going now. I'll be back in a little while. You and Dad can go to bed, you don't   
  
have to wait up for me," said Gary.   
  
Gary turned his head towards Marissa. "Marissa, if you want, Jillian and I will   
  
drop you off on the way," Gary offered. "That's okay Gary, Chuck and Jade are   
  
going to see that I get home okay," said Marissa.   
  
"Alright then, Jillian and I will see you all later," said Gary.   
  
A half hour later Gary and Jillian arrived at Jillian's apartment. Sherman was   
  
barking at the door.   
  
"Hey Sherman it's mommy. It's okay boy. It's just mommy and Gary," said Jillian   
  
trying to calm Sherman down. Jillian unlocked the front door and Sherman came   
  
out barking and jumping up and down to show Jillian how much he missed her.   
  
"I missed you too boy. Come on now, that's enough. Get down so Mommy can come   
  
in Sherman. "   
  
"Boy he sure is happy to see you," laughed Gary.   
  
"Yes, I guess he is. Gary do you have to go now? Can you stay a while? Please?"   
  
asked Jillian. "We can put on some music and dance." "Okay," said Gary. The   
  
cuckoo clock on the wall struck 2:00 a.m. while Gary and Jillian danced the   
  
night away.   
  
~~~~~   
  
"Meow." Thump.   
  
It had just turned 6:30 a.m. Jillian and Gary were dancing to the song 'I   
  
Swear', by John Michael Montgomery, the song that Gary had sang to Jillian the   
  
night before. As they were dancing Jillian's head was resting on Gary 's chest   
  
and Gary's chin was resting on top of Jillian's head. 'I Swear' was definitely   
  
becoming their song. "Meow!"   
  
"Let's ignore him, maybe he'll go away," said Gary hopefully.   
  
Jillian lifted her head from Gary's chest.   
  
"Gary, maybe you should go and answer that," said Jillian. "It might be   
  
important."   
  
"You know, I could be on a rocket ship to Mars and that cat would be there   
  
waiting for me in his little space suit sitting on tomorrow's paper. Yep, I   
  
certainly believe that he would be there." said Gary aggravated.   
  
"Gary, what about the gravity? I mean there's no gravity in space, so wouldn't   
  
the cat and the paper just float around in space?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Knowing that cat, he would find a way to get past that." said Gary even more   
  
aggravated.   
  
"Meow!" "Okay, I'm coming, don't get your tail in a knot, I'm coming," said   
  
Gary as he walked to Jillian's front door to let the cat in and retrieve the   
  
paper.   
  
"Boy you just can't give me a break can you?" said Gary.   
  
'Boy what do you want? I just gave you a break. There's just no pleasing that   
  
guy,' thought Cat to himself.   
  
Cat ran by Gary and joined Sherman in the kitchen for something to eat.   
  
"Okay you two. Are you hungry?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Woof! Woof!"   
  
"Meow!"   
  
"Okay let's see what we can find in the refrigerator." Jillian soon had both   
  
pets fed and then she walked over and sat on the couch beside Gary.   
  
"Is there anything in the paper?" asked Jillian. "Not until 10. I have to go   
  
over on 3rd street to prevent a 4-year-old girl from getting her arm stuck in a   
  
toilet," said Gary.   
  
"A toilet?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes it seems that she and her 3-year-old brother are playing in the bathroom   
  
and she drops her pink hair barret into the toilet and when she tries to get   
  
it, her brother flushes the toilet, which sucks her arm down the hole, which   
  
cause her arm to become stuck." said Gary.   
  
"Well where in the world was the mother when all of this was happening?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"I don't know, maybe she didn't know what they were up to. Kids can really get   
  
themselves in a lot of trouble sometimes," said Gary. "I guess you're right   
  
sweetie," said Jillian as she kissed Gary gently on the lips. "I shouldn't blame   
  
the mother. Like Lorraine always tells me. Sometimes it's hard to be a parent,   
  
because you almost have to have eyes in the back of your head to make sure your   
  
kids don't get into any trouble. Even though I don't have children, I can   
  
imagine how hard that can be." Gary nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Jillian why don't you go ahead and get ready and I'll take you to work," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Okay. Gary maybe you should call your parents and let them know you are okay?"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
"Sure I will. Jillian would you like to look at some rings this afternoon?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"Absolutely, I should be done by 3:30, pick me up then," said Jillian.   
  
At that she walked into her bathroom and began to get ready for work. An hour   
  
later Gary and Jillian arrived at her office in Gary's Jeep Wrangler.   
  
"Well here we are," said Jillian.   
  
"Yes, here we are," repeated Gary. "Hey, I'll see you this afternoon and we'll   
  
go and pick out those rings," said Gary as he pulled Jillian closer to him and   
  
their lips met in a full blown kiss. After the kiss, Jillian found herself   
  
breathless and nearly speechless. "Wow," said Jillian." And I do mean wow."   
  
Jillian held Gary's hand a little while longer and then she kissed him goodbye.   
  
"Gary, you be careful out there today," said Jillian.   
  
"Don't worry, Jillian honey. I will. I promise," said Gary.   
  
Then he gave her one lass kiss and started to walk back to his Jeep. Jillian   
  
went on into her office.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Good morning Regina," said Jillian as she walked into the office.   
  
"Good morning to you Jillian. How is everything with you today?" asked Regina.   
  
"Right now Regina, my day couldn't be better. I'm getting married in nine   
  
weeks." "Oh, congratulations! Hey Carly, Amy Lou, come in here quick. Jillian   
  
has some great news," said Regina.   
  
"What is it?" asked Carly.   
  
"Yes what's the good news?" asked Amy Lou. "I'm getting married," said Jillian   
  
with delight.   
  
"Married? Oh we're so happy for you," said Carly. "Who's the lucky fellow?"   
  
asked Amy Lou. "You all know him," said Jillian.   
  
"We do?" asked Regina.   
  
"Yes, he ran out of here just yesterday," said Jillian. "Gary Hobson? He's the   
  
man you're going to marry?" asked Carly. "The one and the same," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian are you going to be able to keep him in one place long enough to   
  
marry him?" asked Amy Lou teasingly.   
  
"Oh don't worry about that. I'm quite sure this is one time that Gary won't be   
  
going anywhere," said Jillian.   
  
"All kidding aside. Jillian we are really happy for you and Gary and if there is   
  
anything you would like us to do, let us know," said Regina.   
  
"Well now that you mention it, there is something that you can do. I know I   
  
haven't been here long, but would you three consider being my brides maids?"   
  
asked Jillian. "We would love to," said Regina. "When's the date of the   
  
wedding?" asked Amy Lou. "September 17. Both mine and Gary's birthdays are on   
  
that day too," said Jillian. "So you're going to celebrate everything   
  
together with one big bang." said Carly.   
  
"Yeah, that's about the size of it," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay. Have you decided on your color scheme yet?" asked Carly.   
  
"Not yet, but I have one in mind. I'll tell you later. When's the first patient   
  
due?" asked Jillian.   
  
"At 8, his name is Maxwell Denver. He's nine years old and we call him Maxy. The   
  
last time he was here, he had some trouble with one of his back molars."   
  
"Okay, I still have a half hour before he arrives, so I'm going in my office to   
  
make a phone call. Let me know if an emergency comes up," said Jillain. "We   
  
will," said Regina.   
  
At that Jillian walked into her office.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Chris, I want to go too," whined Allison.   
  
"No, I played with you all day yesterday. I want to go play at Randy's house by   
  
myself. I'm not taking you with me," said Chris.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Chris won't take me to Randy's house with him!" cried Allison.   
  
"Mom, I played with her all day yesterday. Why can't I go by myself? Why do I   
  
always have to drag her along?" pouted Chris. Briiiiiiiiiiiii   
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii   
  
"Saved by the bell," said Lorraine to herself as she walked over to the kitchen   
  
phone to answer it. "Hello, Porter's residence. How may I help you?" said   
  
Lorraine. "Lorraine it's me Jillian. You'll never guess what happened   
  
yesterday. Gary and I are getting married," said Jillian excitedly. "Mommy!   
  
Tell Chris to take me Mommy!" cried Allison.   
  
"Jillian hold on for just a minute, I'm having a little sibling rivalry here,"   
  
said Lorraine.   
  
"Okay," said Jillian.   
  
Lorraine placed the reciever on her lap and then she turned to her young   
  
daughter.   
  
"Allison, Mommy is on the phone and you know that it is very rude to interupt me   
  
or anyone when they are talking. Now you go over there and play with your dolls   
  
and when I get off the phone, I will decide what you and Chris are going to   
  
do," said Lorraine. "Mom, do I have to play with her?" asked Chris. as he   
  
continue to pout.   
  
"Christopher, we'll talk about it after I'm done talking to Aunt Jillian. Now I   
  
don't want to hear another word. Is that clear young man?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Yes, Mom," said Chris glaring Allison.   
  
"Okay, Jillian I'm back. Did you say that you and Gary are getting married?"   
  
asked Lorraine.   
  
"Mommy, are Aunt Jillian and Gary my angel getting married?" asked Allison with   
  
so much enthusiasm that she could hardy contain herself.   
  
"Yes sweetie, Gary and Aunt Jillian are getting married. Now let Mommy find out   
  
the details.Okay?" asked Lorraine. "Okay Mommy," said Allison and than started   
  
to chant over and over again "Gary and Aunt Jillian are getting married."   
  
"Oh Jillian I'm so happy for you. Have you picked a date yet?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Yes. September 17th," answered Jillian.   
  
"Your birthday huh? So Gary went along with it, did he?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"He sure did Lorraine. Setember 17th is Gary's birthday too," said Jillian.   
  
"You're joking," laughed Lorraine.   
  
"Nope. He was born in 1965 and I was born in 1970," said Jillian. "Exactly 5   
  
years a part."   
  
"Oh my, I can't wait to tell Wayne, he will be so happy for you both," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Lorraine would you be my matron of honor?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, I certainly will. I would be more than delighted to be your matron of   
  
honor," said Lorraine.   
  
"Do you think that Allison and Chris will want to participate too?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Why don't you ask them? Allison come here and Chris you pick up the phone in   
  
the hall way," said Lorraine.   
  
"Hi you two, would you like to help me out with my wedding?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah," said Allison.   
  
"Sure," added Chris.   
  
"Allison would you like to be my flower girl?'" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, Aunt Jillian what's a flower girl?" asked Allison.   
  
"Well you walk down the aisle and you get to toss flowers out of a little   
  
basket," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, I'll do it," said Allison.   
  
"Thank you sweetie I knew you would." said Jillian.   
  
"Chris could you be my ring bearer?"   
  
"Sure Aunt Jillian. I'd be happy to," said Chris.   
  
"Okay, now that that is settled, can I have your Mommy back?" asked Jillian.   
  
Allison returned the phone to Lorraine and Chris hung up the phone in the hall   
  
way.   
  
"Okay Jillian, I'm back," said Lorraine. "Lorraine my first patient just   
  
walked in the door. I'll call you back later to fill you in on more details,"   
  
said Jillian. "Okay Sis, talk to you later, bye." said Lorraine. Jillian   
  
said good bye to her sister and went out meet her patient.   
  
~~~   
  
Gary arrived at 105 East 3rd Street with a few minutes to spare. Seeing the   
  
front door he ran up the stairs and started pounding on it. A young women in her   
  
late twenties came and answered the door.   
  
"Yes," said the women as she answered the door.   
  
"Are you Marie Kasecamp?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked Marie.   
  
"Uh, where's your bathroom?" asked Gary bashfully.   
  
"Where's my what? Are you some kind of a nut? I'm not about to let some stranger   
  
use my bathroom. Now you get out of here before I call the police," said Marie,   
  
as she shut the door in Gary's face. Gary began to pound on the door again.   
  
"Mrs. Kasecamp, you don't understand. Your daughter Valerie, is going to get   
  
her arm stuck in the toilet in about 5 minutes," said Gary. Marie opened the   
  
door and stared at Gary as if he was a martian or something.   
  
"How do you know that?" asked Marie.   
  
"I don't have time to explain. I just know," said Gary.   
  
"Okay buster, let's go, but you better be right, because if you're not, I   
  
promise I will have you arrested so fast, that your head will spin. You got me?"   
  
asked Marie.   
  
"Believe me I'm right," said Gary.   
  
"Come on then, follow me," said Marie. Gary followed Marie up stairs to the   
  
bathroom. As they entered, they could see that Valerie's hand was in the toilet   
  
and her brother Donnie was getting ready to to pull the lever.   
  
"Donnie, don't you dare flush that toilet while you sister's arm is in there.   
  
The suction will trap her and she will be stuck for sure. What are you two   
  
during in here any way?" asked Marie.   
  
"We're playing with my boat," said Donnie.   
  
"And I dropped my hair barrette down in the toilet," added Valerie. Marie gave   
  
both of her children a disapproving look.   
  
"Now you two, the bathroom is no place for you to being playing. Come on now,   
  
out of here the both of you," said Marie as she waved Valerie and Donnie out of   
  
the room. Gary checked the paper, satisfied that everything was okay, he started   
  
down the stairs. "Hey wait!" cried Marie. "You didn't tell me how you knew,'   
  
"I just did," answered Gary.   
  
"That's it? You just knew?" asked Marie.   
  
"Yeah, that's about it," answered Gary.   
  
"Uh, What's your name?" asked Marie.   
  
"Gary Hobson," answered Gary.   
  
"Well any way Gary, thanks so much for letting me know. If there's anything I   
  
can do for you, just let me know," said Marie.   
  
"No, well now that you mention it. You could get a lock for the toilet lid and   
  
keep the door shut when no one is using it. You could always get a sign that   
  
says occupied on one side and unoccupied on the other side, and when the   
  
bathroom is being used, just put the occupied side up," said Gary.   
  
"Oh Okay, I'll do that and thanks again," said Marie.   
  
"You're welcome," said Gary and then he started back down stairs again, only to   
  
be stopped one more time by Valerie and Donnie. "You want to see my boat?"   
  
asked Donnie as he held the boat up for Gary to see.   
  
"Sure, let's take a look at it," said Gary.   
  
"Can I show you my Barbie Doll?" asked Valerie.   
  
"You sure can," said Gary.   
  
Valerie ran to get her Barbie Doll and Gary sat for the next hour looking at   
  
toys and enjoying himself.   
  
"Okay you two. I think it's time for Gary to go now," said Marie.   
  
"Aw, do you have to go?" asked Valerie.   
  
"Yeah, we want you to play with us," added Donnie.   
  
"Hey I'm really glad to meet you both and I certainly did enjoy myself, but I   
  
really do have to be going now," said Gary.   
  
"Will you come back?" asked Valerie.   
  
"Yeah, will you come back?" asked Donnie.   
  
Gary stooped down to Valerie and Donnie's level.   
  
"I'll do my best, But in the mean time, I want you two to listen to your Mommy   
  
and stay out of trouble. Do you think you can do that for me?" asked Gary.   
  
"We'll try real hard," said Valerie.   
  
"Yeah," added Donnie. "That's good enough for me," said Gary.   
  
Both kids threw their arms around Gary and gave him a big bear hug. Gary   
  
returned the hug, told them to be good and then stood up to leave.   
  
"Bye- bye," said Gary as headed for the front door.   
  
"Bye and thanks again," said Marie. "Bye Gary," said Valerie. "Bye Gary, see   
  
you," said Donnie.   
  
Gary smiled at the children and waved one last good bye and then he walked out   
  
the door. He then return to his Jeep Wrangler and headed for McGinty's.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Chuck was behind the bar, when Gary walked through the door. "Well if it isn't   
  
the little lost sheep. Did you and Jillian have a good time last night. Did you   
  
ah---"   
  
"I don't think that's any of your concern," said Gary a bit perturbed. "Oh,   
  
come on Gary, don't be such a stick in the mud. I just asked a reasonable   
  
question that anyone would have asked," said Chuck. "No Chuck, not anyone,   
  
just you," said Gary.   
  
"But if you must know, Jillian and I we're dancing the night away in her   
  
apartment."   
  
"You were dancing all night?" asked Chuck.   
  
"Yes," said Gary.   
  
"Oh, well it sounds like you had a great evening," said Chuck. Gary started to   
  
answer and then realized where Chuck was standing.   
  
"Chuck, what are you doing behind the bar and where is everybody?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well Lois, Marissa, and Jade went grocery shopping. Lois said that your   
  
refrigerator is nearly empty, so she's going to fill it up for you. She also   
  
said that she's going to pick up some cat food for Cat and Bernie is outside   
  
cleaning out the Gray Ghost," said Chuck. "Okay, but what are you doing behind   
  
the bar? If I recall, you don't know anything about mixing drinks," said Gary.   
  
"That was then, this is now. You'd be surprised how much more I know now. Would   
  
you like for me to make you a Screw Driver?" asked Chuck.   
  
"No thanks. Did you say that Dad was out with the Gray Ghost?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I said," answered Chuck.   
  
"Okay, I'm going out to see if he needs any help," said Gary.   
  
"Anything in the paper?" asked Chuck.   
  
"There was one thing, I've already taken care of it and right now I seem to   
  
have the rest of the day off. Jillian and I are going to go look at rings after   
  
she gets off work," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, Gar buddy," said Chuck. A customer came up to the bar.   
  
"Hey buddy, I want a Manhattan," said the customer.   
  
"Oh, sure," said Chuck. "A Manhattan, coming right up. Now how do you make a   
  
Manhattan?" mumbled Chuck to himself as he looked through his book of mixed   
  
drinks.   
  
Gary just shook his head and went out to join his Dad.   
  
Gary walked up to the Gray Ghost and entered. "Hey Dad, do you need any   
  
help?" asked Gary.   
  
"Sure Gar. Grab that rag there and help me wipe down the windows," said Bernie.   
  
Gary grabbed the rag and began to help Bernie with the windows. "Hey Gar,   
  
your mom and I are so happy for you and Jillian. She is really a nice girl and   
  
I can't wait for the wedding so I can give her away to you," said Bernie. "Hey   
  
by the way, your mother want's to talk to you about something." "What about?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"Well, I know what it's about, but I think I should let your mother talk to you   
  
about it," said Bernie. "She and the girls, should be back soon."   
  
'Oh boy,' thought Gary to himself, ' What could Mom possibly want to talk to me   
  
about?'   
  
At that moment, the girls pulled up in Chuck's red Lexus. Jade was behind the   
  
wheel. with Lois sitting next to her and Marissa and Reilly were sitting in the   
  
back. Lois and Jade exited the car and walked back to the trunk.   
  
"Dad, I'm going to give Mom and the girls a hand," said Gary as he began to   
  
leave the Gray ghost to give the girls a hand.   
  
"Hey Gar, wait up, I'll help too." said Bernie.   
  
Gary and Bernie hurried over to Chuck's car. Looking inside the trunk, Gary   
  
couldn't believe his eyes, for in the bags, there was enough groceries to feed   
  
an army.   
  
"Mom, I'm only one person, I can't eat all of this," said Gary.   
  
"I know honey. Your dad and I are staying until after the wedding. So we're   
  
going to need to stock the refrigerator and the cupboard," said Lois as she   
  
picked up a bag of groceries.   
  
"Howzat?" asked Gary, with a shocked look on his face.   
  
"Oh Gary, you and Jillian are going to need help with the wedding and it's so   
  
ridiculous for your dad and I to drive back and forth, so we decided to stay and   
  
help." said Lois.   
  
"The whole nine weeks?" asked Gary.   
  
Lois smiled at her son, nodded her head and walked into McGinty's with the bag   
  
of groceries, she was carrying in her arms.   
  
Gary, just looked, throw his hands up in the air and mumbled to himself, "Oh   
  
Boy,"   
  
~~~   
  
Gary grabbed a bag of groceries from the trunk and then followed the girls into   
  
the bar and up to his loft. When he entered he could see the girls putting away   
  
the groceries. Lois and Jade were placing the things in the refrigerator and   
  
cupboard and Marissa was taking things out of the bags and placing them on the   
  
kitchen table. Lois noticed Gary and said.   
  
"Gary, honey could you go and help your father bring up the rest of the   
  
groceries?" asked Lois.   
  
"If Chuck isn't busy have him help too," added Jade.   
  
Gary stared at his Mom for what seem to be a very long time. Lois could see that   
  
Gary was staring at her and she knew what he was thinking.   
  
"Gary, it's going to be alright, you'll see. Now please go and give your father   
  
a hand."   
  
"But Mom---"   
  
"No buts, now go help your father,"said Lois. Gary gave a frustrated sigh and   
  
headed for the door to his loft. As he approached he nearly missed running into   
  
Bernie, who was carrying two bags of groceries.   
  
"Hey Gar, there are still a lot more bags down there," said Bernie.   
  
"Just one question Dad, where in the world are you and Mom going to put all this   
  
stuff? My loft isn't that big you know." said Gary.   
  
"Don't worry Gar, knowing your mother, she'll find a place for everything. Hold   
  
up. I'll join you as soon as I put these bags down," said Bernie. Bernie   
  
placed the bags on the floor and went to join Gary. Soon, with Chuck's help, all   
  
the bags were upstairs ready to be put away.   
  
"Mom, do you and the girls, need any help?" asked Gary.   
  
"No Gary honey, everything is under control. Why don't you check and see if   
  
there's anything in the paper," said Lois. Gary gave the paper a a once over.   
  
Satisfied that there were no changes he glanced up at his mother and said. "No   
  
Mom, there's nothing in the paper that needs my attention at the moment, but Mom   
  
we really need to talk."   
  
"Gary, it will have to wait until we get all of this put away. Why don't you go   
  
downstairs with Chuck and Bernie and give them a hand in the bar," said Lois.   
  
"Yeah that's a good idea," said Marissa snickering. "God knows that Chuck could   
  
use some help behind the bar. Boy, what our customers have to put up with."   
  
"Oh you're really a riot Marissa. Very funny. Very funny. Ha! Ha! You're a   
  
laugh per minute," said Chuck with a frown on his face.   
  
"Oh I do my best," said Marissa. At that statement everyone started laughing,   
  
which caused Chuck to storm out of the room.   
  
"Oh my, I guess we hurt Chuck's feelings," said Lois. "Jade maybe you better go   
  
talk to him."   
  
"Okay, but don't you need my help here?" asked Jade.   
  
"That's okay Jade," said Gary as he escorted her to the door. "I'll help Mom   
  
and Marissa, besides I want to have a word with Mom."   
  
"Okay then, I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Jade and she turned to   
  
leave the loft. Gary walked into the kitchen and picked up a bag of groceries.   
  
He placed it on the table and began to help Marissa remove the things from the   
  
bag. He picked up a couple cans of green beans and walked over to his Mom.   
  
"Mom, we really need to talk about this. I don't think that you and Dad----"   
  
"Gary, come over here and sit with me for just a minute," said Lois as she took   
  
Gary's hand and lead him over to the couch. As soon as they were seated Lois   
  
made sure she had eye contact with her son and than she began to speak.   
  
"Gary, I really think this is for the best. We only have nine weeks before the   
  
wedding and there's so much to do. We have to pick the church, pick out   
  
Jillian's wedding dress, the bride's maids dresses, and then there's the   
  
catering, the flower arrangements, your tuxes and heaven knows what else. I just   
  
don't see any sense in Bernie and I driving back and forth. Now we're staying   
  
until after the wedding and I don't want to here anything else about it"   
  
"But I--" "No Gary, now let's get the rest of these groceries put away." said   
  
Lois. Gary gave a defeated sigh and started to unpack another bag. Within the   
  
hour all the groceries were unpacked and put away. Marissa excused herself and   
  
left the room and Lois started to straighten up the place.   
  
Gary just stood there trying to soak it all in. He and Jillian we're going to be   
  
married in nine weeks and his parents were staying until then. Would he be able   
  
to survive it? All he could do was hope. Taking a look at his watch he could   
  
see that it was nearly 3:00 and he had to pick Jillian up at 3:30.   
  
"Oh boy, I better get moving," said Gary to himself. "Mom, I have to go. I   
  
need to pick up Jillian at 3:30. We're going to look at some rings," said Gary.   
  
"Okay sweetie. Do you have a jewelry store in mind?" asked Lois.   
  
"Yes, I'm going to take Jillian to Diamond's Jewelry," said Gary.   
  
"Oh Gary, I've heard that's a wonderful place to shop for jewelry. I know that   
  
Jillian will just love the place," said Lois. "I sure hope so Mom. Uh Mom,   
  
could you check down stairs and make sure that everything is alright?" asked   
  
Gary.   
  
"Sure sweetie, now you get moving, you don't want to be late." said Lois.   
  
"Thanks Mom," said Gary as he kissed Lois on the cheek and then hurried out the   
  
door.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary soon arrived at Jillian's office and walked through the door. As he walked   
  
in he was greeted by Carly, who was straightening up the waiting room.   
  
"Well if it isn't our little run away," said Carly grinning.   
  
"Hello," said Gary with a look of embarrassment. "Hi Gary. Hey by the way   
  
congratulations on your engagement. Regina, Amy Lou and I are going to be   
  
bride's maids," said Carly.   
  
"Thanks and thank you for helping out. By the way we can reschedule my   
  
appointment and I'll try really hard not to run away next time," said Gary.   
  
"Well let us worry about that," said Carly. "Jillian is waiting for you in her   
  
office." "Okay thanks," said Gary and he walked back to Jillian's office. On   
  
the way back he was greeted by both Regina and Amy Lou with congratulations and   
  
well meaning taps on the shoulder.   
  
As Gary entered the room he could hear Jillian speaking on the phone. Jillian   
  
indicated that she saw him and continued to talk on the phone.   
  
"No Mom, he's nothing like Jimmy. I know Mom. Yes I remember what he did. How   
  
could I forget? Mom listen Gary is different. I know he love's me and I love   
  
him. He's from Hickory Mom. Hickory Indiana. Yes Mom, he has a job. He owns a   
  
bar. No Mom he doesn't drink a lot only a beer once in awhile. Mom he's right   
  
here would you like to talk to him?" asked Jillian.   
  
Jillian handed Gary the phone.   
  
"My mother want's to talk to you," said Jillian Gary took the phone and began   
  
to talk. "H-Hello," said Gary   
  
"Is this Gary?" asked Shelly Matthew.   
  
"Uh yes this is Gary," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, this is Jillian's mother. My name is Shelly. We need to talk. You see my   
  
daughter has been hurt a lot and I don't want to see her hurt again," said   
  
Shelly.   
  
"I-I-I'd never hurt her Mrs. Matthew. I-I a love her, I really do. Ever since I   
  
met her, she has been my world and I really want to marry her. Honest I really   
  
do," said Gary nervously. "I promise I'll never hurt her. I promise,"   
  
"Oh Gary relax, I am sure that you won't. You sound like a very nice man and I   
  
can't wait to meet you. You see I like your voice, so that means I like you.   
  
When I first heard Jimmy's voice I hated it from the start. He sounded to   
  
sneaky to me, but you have the kind of voice that sounds trustworthy. Look I'll   
  
be in Chicago in a few days and I want to meet you, after all if you're going to   
  
marry my daughter in September, I would like to get to know you. See you in a   
  
few days. Bye Gary and tell Jillian I said good bye too." said Shelly.   
  
"Bye," said Gary and then he hung up the phone.   
  
"Well what did my mother have to say?" asked Jillian.   
  
"A she want's to meet me," said Gary with a worried looked on his face.   
  
"Oh Gary sweetie don't fret so. My mother will just love you. I promise, you'll   
  
see," said Jillian as she kissed Gary lightly on the lips.   
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Gary.   
  
"Sure, what's not to love? You're sweet, adorable and extremely cute. So how   
  
can she help but not to love you? Hmm?" asked Jillian.   
  
"I guess," said Gary still unsure.   
  
"Hey let's forget about that right right now. Aren't we supposed to go and shop   
  
for our rings?" asked Jillian. Gary nodded his head.   
  
"Then let's go," said Jillian and she took Gary's hand, grabbed her purse and   
  
they both walked out of her office together.   
  
The End Of 21 TBC Make international calls for as low as $.04/minute with   
  
Yahoo! Messenger http://phonecard.yahoo.com/   
  
Title: A Never Ending Love 22/? Author: Irene Brabson Keeper of Gary's Bicycle   
  
and Jake's 2 Red Couch Throw Pillows Disclaimer: same as before Rated: PG   
  
Copyright: 2001 Writer's Comments: Comments are always welcome. ~~~   
  
Jillian and Gary were on their way to Diamond's Jewelry Store, to pick up the   
  
rings for their upcoming wedding. They were in Gary's Jeep Wrangler and Jillian   
  
was sitting quietly in the passenger side, twirling her dark auburn hair around   
  
her finger. She was feeling bad about not telling her mother about Gary sooner   
  
and was worried about how Gary had taken it. She couldn't help but think that   
  
Gary was upset with her.   
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Are you angry with me?" asked Jillian. On hearing this question, Gary pulled   
  
off to the side of the road, parked his jeep and then turned to face Jillian   
  
with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Jillian, we are on our way to pick out our rings for our wedding, why in the   
  
world would I be angry with you?" asked Gary.   
  
"Because, I didn't tell Mom about you sooner. I tried I really did, but with all   
  
the moving I had to do and my mother being a traveling sales rep, we just   
  
haven't had time to catch up with each other until now," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, I'm not angry about that, your mom seems like a real nice person and I   
  
can't wait to meet her. Did you say she was a traveling sales rep? What does she   
  
sell?" asked Gary. "She sells cosmetics, for a company called Make Me   
  
Beautiful. She travels all over the world and has been doing this for 13 years,   
  
ever since Dad died. She just needed something to fill her life. So she started   
  
doing this and she's loved every moment of it," answered Jillian.   
  
"Well it sounds like your mother has lived a pretty good life. Where are some   
  
of the places that she has travel to?" asked Gary. "Oh she's been to Rome,   
  
Paris, and London. She's also been to Hong Kong and she just came back from   
  
Sydney, Australia," said Jillian proudly.   
  
"Gee, it sounds like she's been to quite a few places," said Gary. "Oh, she   
  
has Gary and wait until you meet her. I Know that you both are going to hit it   
  
off," said Jillian.   
  
"I know that we will too," said Gary. "Now that that's settled let's go buy some   
  
rings."   
  
"Okay," said Jillian and she reached over to kiss Gary tenderly on the lips. A   
  
few minutes later they were in front of Diamond's and were on their way in.   
  
Inside the store they saw an elderly women around sixty with snow white hair   
  
standing behind the jewelry's show case.   
  
"Excuse me," said Gary as he and Jillian walked up to the show case. "Yes, may   
  
I help you?" said the lady as she turned to face Gary and Jillian. "Yes, we   
  
would like to look at your engagement rings and wedding bands," said Gary.   
  
"Of course let me show you some," said the lady and she led them to an area with   
  
wedding rings.   
  
"Here you are, there's quite a lot of beautiful rings to chose from. Is there   
  
anything you were looking for particularly?" asked the lady.   
  
"Well we don't know. Can we just look and see?" asked JIllian.   
  
"Certainly, I will be over here. Just let me know if you would like to take a   
  
closer look at any of them," said the lady and she walked over to unpack a new   
  
shipment of rings. Gary and Jillian looked over all the rings in the case, but   
  
couldn't decide on what they wanted.   
  
"Jillian is there anything here that you like?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh, Gary, they're all so beautiful, that I'm having trouble choosing," answered   
  
Jillian.   
  
Jillian looked over as the lady put the new display of rings in the show case.   
  
One of the rings caught her attention, she thought it was the most beautiful   
  
ring she had ever seen. The ring was white gold with a diamond in the middle   
  
with tiny diamonds all around it. It was extremely exquisite and Jillian fell   
  
in love with it the moment she spotted it. "Oh! How much is that one?" said   
  
Jillian as she pointed to the one she was looking at.   
  
"This one?" asked the lady.   
  
"Yes, that's the one," said Jillian.   
  
"Let me check the price in the book, I'll be right back," said the lady as she   
  
left the room.   
  
"Oh Gary isn't it elegant?" asked Jillian.   
  
Gary looked at the ring, he had to admit that it was quite beautiful.   
  
"Is that the ring you want?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh yes Gary, please," said Jillian enthusiastically.   
  
"Okay, sure if that's the ring you want, that's the ring we will get," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh, I love you Gary," said Jillian as she threw her arms around him and   
  
planted a kiss on his lips.   
  
The lady soon re-entered the room holding the price list, she said.   
  
"That particular ring costs $2,000 it also includes both the woman and man's   
  
wedding band. Jillian's heart was broken, she knew that Gary would never be   
  
able to afford such a price. "I guess we better look at something else," said   
  
Jillian sadly.   
  
"Jillian, I thought that this is want you wanted?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh Gary, I do, but you can't afford to pay this, it's just too much," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, I love you and I want to buy this set for our wedding, I know it's   
  
going to be a tight squeeze, but I know it will be well worth it, because you   
  
are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. So please let me do   
  
this for us," said Gary.   
  
"But Gary--"   
  
"No buts," said Gary and then he kissed Jillian on her lips.   
  
"Okay," said Jillian after her kiss with Gary.   
  
Turning back to the lady, Gary asked. "Do you take credit cards?"   
  
"Yes we do. We take VISA and Master Card," said the lady. "I have VISA," said   
  
Gary as he took the card out of his wallet and placed it on the counter.   
  
The lady looked at the card and was satisfied that everything was in order.   
  
"Sir would you like anything engraved on the bands?" asked the lady.   
  
"Yes I would, but not until I pick them up between September the 14th to the   
  
16th, but I would like the engagement ring now," said Gary. "Well I can't give   
  
you the engagement ring now, this is only a display model, but let me see what   
  
size ring you both wear and I will order the set right away."   
  
Both Gary and Jillian nodded and the lady checked for their ring size.   
  
"You young lady wear a size 5 and your handsome fiance here wears a 9 1/2. I   
  
will place the order and let you know as soon as they arrive. Could you please   
  
give me a telephone number where I can reach you?" said the lady.   
  
Jillian and Gary both gave the lady their number, that way she could contract   
  
one or the other. Soon they were finished and Gary and Jillian walked out the   
  
door with Gary's arm around Jillian's shoulder and Jillian's arm around Gary's   
  
waist. As soon as they arrived back to Gary's Jeep Wrangler, Gary lifted   
  
Jillian's chin until their eyes met. "Hey pretty lady, why don't you and I go   
  
out for a night on the town?" asked Gary.   
  
"But Gary, what about the paper and you just put out $2,000 at the jewelry   
  
store," said Jillian. Gary gently placed his finger on Jillian's lips. "I   
  
don't want to hear any more talk about what I put out for the wedding bands,   
  
because you are definitely worth every penny and don't you ever forget that,"   
  
said Gary as he caressed Jillian's face with his fingers. "But----"   
  
"No buts and there's nothing in the paper tonight, so we can have tonight all to   
  
ourselves," said Gary. "What if something comes up?" asked Jillian. "I'll   
  
ask Dad and Chuck to handle it tonight, that way we won't have to worry about   
  
it. Come on what do you say? I can take you home, you can get ready and I'll   
  
pick you up around 7. Okay?" asked Gary.   
  
"Okay, do you have any place in mind?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Where ever you want to go is okay with me," said Gary.   
  
"Well I'll let you know when you pick me up. One thing I will tell you, be sure   
  
to wear a suit and tie," said Jillian. "Your wish is my command," said Gary.   
  
"Hey maybe I should take you home so you can get ready."   
  
"Okay, then let's go," said Jillian.   
  
~~~   
  
Jillian was studying herself in the mirror. She and Gary were going out on the   
  
town tonight and she wanted to be sure that everything was in place. She was   
  
wearing a strapless dress, that fit her like a glove. The dress was turquoise   
  
in color, with matching jewelry and heels. She had her hair up in a french twist   
  
and for the finishing touch she was putting on her lipstick and sprayed on a   
  
little bit of White Diamonds, her favorite perfume .   
  
'There,' she thought to herself. ' I sure hope Gary approves.' Jillian then   
  
turned to Sherman and said.   
  
"Hey Sherman, how does Mommy look? Hmm boy?"   
  
"Woof! Woof!' Sherman was barking with excitement and his tail was hitting the   
  
floor at 100mph.   
  
"My my, that good huh?" asked Jillian laughing.   
  
"Woof!"   
  
"Well thank you sir. Now all I have to do is wait for Gary." Gary pulled up in   
  
front of the apartment house where Jillian lived on Freemont Street. He was   
  
dressed in a navy blue suit, with a white shirt and a light blue tie to match.   
  
He exited his Jeep Wrangler with a bouquet of red roses for Jillian and headed   
  
for her apartment.   
  
Ding Dong!   
  
"Woof! Woof!" "Okay Sherman boy, don't get excited I know he's there. Well   
  
here I go, wish me luck," said Jillian as she answered the door.   
  
"Hi handsome," said Jillian as she opened the door and saw Gary standing there.   
  
  
  
Gary's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. In front of him was the most   
  
beautiful sight he ever aw and he gave himself a pinch to make sure that he   
  
wasn't dreaming.   
  
"Ouch! Wow and I do mean wow!" said Gary.   
  
"Do you like?" asked Jillian. "Oh Boy, you are just down right gorgeous," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Well thank you and you are quite handsome yourself," said Jillian.   
  
Jillian noticed that Gary was hiding something behind his back.   
  
"Gary, what do you have behind your back?' asked Jillian.   
  
"What do I have behind my back?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, behind your back," Jillian repeated.   
  
"Well let's see what's back there," said Gary.   
  
Gary swung his right arm in front of him and Jillian gasped at the sight of the   
  
bouquet of roses that Gary was holding.   
  
"Oh, Gary, they are the most elegant roses I've ever seen. Thank you so much,"   
  
said Jillian as she passionately kissed Gary on the lips, which he happily   
  
returned. Taking the roses from Gary, Jillian went to find a vase.   
  
"Gary, let me put these in some water and then we can go. By the way Amy Lou   
  
recommended a place called the Silvery Moon. She said that she and her husband   
  
Ray go there all the time. It's over on 54th Street. Do you think we can try it   
  
out?" asked Jillian. "Sure Jillian honey, it sounds great to me," said Gary.   
  
Jillian found a vase and placed the roses inside. Then she grabbed her purse   
  
and turned towards Gary.   
  
"Okay then. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. So let's go handsome," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Take my arm, pretty lady," said Gary as he held out his arm for Jillian to   
  
take and then they both walked out the door.   
  
Fifteen minutes later they found themselves standing inside The Silvery Moon   
  
Restaurant, waiting to be seated. The Silvery Moon was a exquisite place, with   
  
tables made of mahogany wood, which were covered with white silk table cloths,   
  
that had elegant silver candelabras sitting on each table. To top it all off the   
  
ceiling had luxurious crystal chandeliers, which gave a soft glow to the room.   
  
"Oh my heaven's Gary. Doesn't this place just take your breath away?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Yes Jillian it certainly is a nice place," answered Gary.   
  
At that moment the host approached Gary and Jillian. "A table for two sir?"   
  
asked the host. "Yes please," answered Gary.   
  
"Is there any particular place you would like to be seated sir," asked the host.   
  
  
  
Gary turned to look at Jillian.   
  
"Jillian is there any place that you would like to sit?" asked Gary.   
  
"No, any where is okay with me," said Jillian.   
  
"Well I guess any where will be fine," said Gary. "Come this way then sir,"   
  
said the host and he led Gary and Jillian over to a table that was next to a   
  
big picture window which had a good view of the night lights of Chicago. Gary   
  
helped Jillian with her seat and then he sat down across from her. The host   
  
waited a few minutes to make sure they were ready and then he asked.   
  
"Sir is there anything else you would like?"   
  
"Yes, do you have a wine list?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes sir. I will send it over with your waiter. He will be here shortly," said   
  
the host and then he walked away.   
  
Jillian's eyes examined the room. She couldn't believe how luxurious everything   
  
looked. On the walls were elegant paintings of some of the sites of Chicago.   
  
Such as the Sears Tower and Navy Pier. The picture window to her left was   
  
everything the host said. The night light's of Chicago could take your breath   
  
away.   
  
"Oh, Gary thank you for bringing me here. It's just so wondrous. I just love   
  
this place." said Jillian.   
  
"You're welcome, but don't thank me, thank Amy Lou and her husband Ray," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Yeah, that's true they recommended the place, but you could have said no and   
  
suggested some place else," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, as long as I am with you, I would have gone to a hot dog stand." said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh, I love hot dogs. Some day I may take you up on that," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, it's a deal," said Gary.   
  
At that moment the waiter appeared at their table.   
  
"Would you like to see a menu sir?" asked the waiter.   
  
"Yes, we would and do you have the wine list?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes sir, here is your menu and the wine list," the waiter handed Gary and   
  
Jillian the menus and then he waited for them to order.   
  
"Gary have you decided on what you would like?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Well, I kind of like this roast duck with orange sauce, it sounds pretty good."   
  
said Gary.   
  
"That will be just perfect, make it two," said Jillian to the waiter.   
  
"Yes ma'am and have you decided on the wine yet?" asked the waiter.   
  
"How does Misty Red sound to you?" asked Gary.   
  
"I don't know, I never tasted it. Is it good?" asked Jillian. "Yes. It's a dry   
  
red wine, with a very light taste. I think you will like it," said the waiter.   
  
"Okay, bring it on then," said Jillian. "Yes ma'am, I will return with your   
  
order shortly." Gary and Jillian were soon served their meal and in a little   
  
while they were finished and sharing their bottle of wine. Gary put his glass of   
  
wine on the table and then he looked at Jillian. "Jillian, I want you to know   
  
that our love will be a never ending love. I will love, cherish and adore you   
  
for the rest of my life and beyond. I promise that I will never hurt you or   
  
give you a reason to have any doubt about my love for you. I can't wait until   
  
you are Mrs. Gary Bernard Hobson."   
  
"Well Gary Bernard Hobson, I Jillian Michelle Matthew, can't wait to be your   
  
wife," said Jillian and then they both stood up, leaned across the table and   
  
kissed each other tenderly on the lips. "Hey pretty lady, what else would you   
  
like to do tonight?" asked Gary as he took a look at his watch.   
  
"What time is it handsome man?" asked Jillian. "11:00 PM and the night is   
  
still young," said Gary.   
  
"I know, why don't we go see a play?" asked Jillian. "I heard that Magic Love   
  
is playing over at the Palance. I heard it quite good."   
  
"Okay Magic Love it is," said Gary.   
  
Gary paid for the meal as they walked out the door, a few minutes later they   
  
were both inside Gary's Jeep Wrangler and on their way to the Palance. Jillian   
  
was sitting and thinking quietly to herself, she was curious about something and   
  
decided to ask Gary.   
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Hmm?   
  
"Gary Bernard?"   
  
"Howzat?"   
  
"How come your parents only named you partly after your father?"   
  
"You want to know that?"   
  
"Yes, I'm just curious,"   
  
"Okay, no problem, I'll tell you on the way to the Palance."   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Gary and Jillian drove in silence on their way to the Palance. Jillian was   
  
waiting for an answer to her question so she decided to break the silence.   
  
"Well?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Well what?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well aren't you going to answer my question?' asked Jillian.   
  
"What question was that?" asked Gary.   
  
"The one I just asked you a few minutes ago," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh, that question. Okay sure. Let's see where do I start? You see Jillian, my   
  
Dad wanted to name me completely after him and my mom use to tell me that he   
  
would just pester the life out of her, the whole nine months she was carrying   
  
me. She told me he nearly drove her nuts with this, but she was willing to go   
  
along with him. You know the whole nine yards, completely after Dad. They were   
  
even planning on calling me Barney. That was so they wouldn't get me mixed up   
  
with Dad," said Gary.   
  
"Barney?" asked Jillian with a sour look on her face.   
  
"Yeah, Barney, can you just imagine calling me Barney? Yuck!" said Gary making a   
  
face.   
  
"No I can't and I am really glad that they named you Gary, because you certainly   
  
don't look like a Barney," laughed Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, I have to agree with you," said Gary with a twinkle in his eyes. " I am   
  
certainly glad my parents aren't calling me Barney these days. The thought of it   
  
just makes my skin crawl, but any way, that was Dad's plan up to the day I was   
  
born. Then for some reason he just suddenly changed his mind and decided that he   
  
didn't want a Junior. So what's a baby to do? There I was about 20 minutes old   
  
and I didn't have a name. Thank God my Mom came to my rescue, when she was   
  
listening to a song on the radio called 'This Diamond Ring' by Gary Lewis and   
  
the Playboys----"   
  
"You mean Jerry's son?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, that's who I mean," answered Gary. " You see she kind of liked the song   
  
and the name Gary, and she also wanted to name me partly after Dad, so the   
  
result was Gary Bernard Hobson and the rest is history," said Gary.   
  
"Well I'm glad that you were named Gary Bernard Hobson, the name just suits you   
  
to a T," said Jillian.   
  
"You really think so huh?" asked Gary.   
  
"I surely do," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, then, how did you get your name?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh you don't want to know about that, It's not as interesting as yours," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Sure I do, how did your parents come up with your name?" asked Gary.   
  
"Okay, if you insist," said Jillian. "This is going to be hard to believe, but I   
  
was named after a person my parents and I have never met."   
  
"Howzat?" asked Gary.   
  
Jillian smiled at Gary, she just loved the way he said that, when ever he was   
  
confused. The look on his face was just priceless. Taking a deep breath she   
  
continued.   
  
"On the day that I was born, my mother shared a room with a women who just gave   
  
birth to her 5th child, and they were all girls. Any way Mom and this women   
  
became pretty good friends while they were in the hospital together. My mom and   
  
this women would chat about everybody and everything. My mother's room mate told   
  
my mother all about her five daughters and what each of their names were .   
  
Anyway one of them was named Jillian Michelle and when my mom heard the name,   
  
she liked it so much she decided to christen me with the same name and so like   
  
you said, the rest is history."   
  
"You mean you never met your namesake?" asked Gary.   
  
"No, my mother never saw her room mate again after that, so therefore I never   
  
met the person I was named after," said Jillian.   
  
"Well one thing I know for certain," said Gary.   
  
"What's that?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Who ever she is, there is no way in this world that she is more beautiful than   
  
you are. No way," said Gary as he shook his head.   
  
"Oh Gary, thank you, that was sweet," said Jillian as she leaned over and kissed   
  
Gary on the cheek.   
  
"You're welcome, beautiful," said Gary as he placed his arm around Jillian's   
  
shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Soon they found themselves at the   
  
Palance. Gary drove around for a parking place, but there was none to be found   
  
anywhere. Jillian was looking herself, but she was having no more luck than   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh boy, this must be some play, we can't even find a parking space," said Gary,   
  
frustrated.   
  
Jillian placed her fingers on Gary lips. She loved how smooth and moist they   
  
felt. She traced her finger around every line and curve and then she kissed   
  
them with so much gusto, that it made Gary's body quiver all over. She then   
  
looked into his mud puddle green eyes and said.   
  
"Hey handsome, I really didn't want to see this play anyway. Why don't you and I   
  
go for a ride some where. Some place where we can be alone," Jillian suggested   
  
as she trailed kisses up and down Gary's face.   
  
"A- I- A -know the perfect place,where we can be alone. Would you like me to   
  
take you there?" asked Gary.   
  
"Okay handsome, lead on," said Jillian.   
  
Gary started up his Jeep Wrangler and pulled away from the Palance and drove off   
  
to his and Jillian's destination. A little while later he pulled up in front of   
  
the Sears Tower. He found a parking space and then he went around to help   
  
Jillian out of the passenger side. Jillian stepped out on the side walk and   
  
looked up at the towering building. She was just simply in awe at the sight.   
  
"Gary are we going to go up and see all the lights of Chicago?" asked Jillian   
  
delighted.   
  
"That's why I brought you here, because I wanted you to see how beautiful   
  
Chicago looks at night and I can't think of a better place to show you than up   
  
on top of the Sears Tower," said Gary.   
  
Jillian smiled at Gary, took his hand and they both proceeded to the top of   
  
Sears Tower.   
  
Jillian soon found out that Chicago at night was everything that Gary said and   
  
more. She could see so much from up here, such as the Hancock Building, the   
  
ferris wheel at Navy Pier, where Gary and she had been trapped together and   
  
where he proposed to her. She could also see how lovely the city lights would   
  
glimmer off the waters of Lake Michigan. Never in her life had she seen anything   
  
quite as magnificent and she was loving every minute of it.   
  
Gary too was looking, but not at the city lights of Chicago, but at the   
  
glorious sight that was standing next to him. He loved everything about her.   
  
The way she smiled, the way she talked, the color of her hair, the beautiful   
  
violet color of her eyes and the fact that she was in love with him.   
  
Jillian turned around to meet Gary's mud puddle green eyes. She loved the way he   
  
would look at her when ever they were alone, she loved the fact that he sang 'I   
  
Swear' to her, which soon became their song, even though he claimed he didn't   
  
have much of a voice. She also loved the puppy dog look he gives her when ever   
  
he knows that she is angry with him, and the color of his eyes were enough to   
  
sweep any girl off their feet.   
  
But it just wasn't any girl, he fell in love with. He fell in love with her and   
  
she was with out a doubt in love with him. Gary put his arm around Jillian and   
  
she moved closer to Gary and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Say beautiful, what do you think of the city of Chicago at night?" Gary asked,   
  
softly.   
  
"Oh, Gary, it's everything you said it would be. I think this city is so grand,   
  
that it makes me more glad that I moved here. And it doesn't hurt that the most   
  
marvelous man in the whole wide world lives here too," said Jillian.   
  
"Really?" asked Gary.   
  
"Really," answered Jillian and at that moment their lips met and they kissed   
  
with all the love and passion they had for each other.   
  
~~~   
  
Gary and Jillian spent the next couple of hours on top of the Sears Tower, just   
  
soaking in each others love.The night was beautiful, with a full moon and   
  
millions of stars which made it even more romantic. Jillian had never felt so   
  
joyous. It was a feeling she hoped would never end.   
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Isn't the night just so magical? I mean just look at all the wondrous things   
  
about it. The full moon, the stars-----"   
  
"The only stars that I see, are the ones in your eyes and they are more   
  
beautiful than any star in the sky," said Gary.   
  
"Oh Gary, how did I ever survive all those years without you?" said Jillian as   
  
she gently stroked his face.   
  
"Jillian, I don't know. But I do know this, there is no way that I would ever   
  
survive without you now. I love you so much."   
  
"I love you too, Gary. I really do." Gary pulled Jillian closer to him and he   
  
gently ran his fingertips over her face before he put his mouth on hers. Jillian   
  
could taste the sweetness of Gary's tongue and felt the intense heat of his   
  
body. Her body tingled all over as she gave her heart to the man she loved.   
  
"Meow!"   
  
Gary could hear the familiar sound, but he had chosen to ignore it and continued   
  
to kiss the woman he loved. But after a while the cat became too persistent and   
  
Gary finally lost his cool.   
  
"Oh, go away Cat," said Gary as he turned back towards Jillian and started to   
  
trail kisses down the back of her neck.   
  
Jillian loved the feel of Gary's breath as he eagerly kissed her neck and as   
  
much as she never wanted it to end, she knew that they soon had to called it a   
  
night.   
  
"Gary, honey?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Gary, maybe Cat's trying to tell you something," said Jillian.   
  
Gary looked up and glanced impatiently over to where Cat was sitting.   
  
"Yeah, he's trying to tell us what a pest he can be," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, honey come on, maybe something's wrong. Check and see if maybe the paper   
  
is with him," said Jillian. Gary gave Jillian a sad look and proceeded to walk   
  
slowly over towards Cat.   
  
"This better be important, for your sake Cat. You got me?" asked Gary. "Meow!"   
  
  
  
"I'll meow you," Gary threatened. Gary took a look around where Cat was   
  
sitting, but didn't see heads or tails of the paper.   
  
"Nope, no tomorrow's newspaper, so it's not important," said Gary. "So you can   
  
go home now Cat. Tell Mom and Dad that every thing is okay and I'll be home   
  
soon. Shoo now, go on with you." Gary tried to make Cat leave , but Cat   
  
stubbornly held his ground.   
  
"Come on Cat, get your own girl, this one belongs to me. Go on now, get out of   
  
here, will ya?" asked Gary.   
  
Cat just continued to hold his ground.   
  
"Meow!"   
  
"Cat for heaven sakes, will ya please go home?"asked Gary angrily.   
  
Jillian noticed how stubborn Cat was being and she could see that Gary was   
  
beginning to lose his cool. She turned Gary towards her, made sure she had his   
  
attention and then she began to speak. "Gary, I think he's trying to tell us   
  
it's time to call it a night. Beside's honey, I have to work in the morning and   
  
you have the paper to deal with. There's also the fact that your mom, the girls   
  
and I are going shopping for my wedding gown tomorrow afternoon and I really   
  
need my rest to pick out the perfect dress. And by the way, don't forget you   
  
have to have your hand checked tomorrow too," said Jillian. "Is that   
  
tomorrow?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes sir, that's tomorrow, at 9:30 am," said Jillian. "Well okay. When are   
  
you going to shop for your gown?" asked Gary. "Oh, after I finish work   
  
tomorrow," said Jillian   
  
"Well can a-I-a come along?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh, Gary don't be silly. You know the groom isn't suppose to see the bride in   
  
her grown until the wedding day." said Jillian.   
  
"Well it didn't hurt to try," said Gary with a smile on his face. "Okay, I   
  
guess I better be getting you home then." Gary turned towards Cat, and gave   
  
him a disapproving look.   
  
"Are you happy now? Party pooper," said Gary sarcastically.   
  
"Meow!" "Meow! yourself," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, come on sweetie, let's go home,"said Jillian as she gently took Gary's   
  
hand and placed it in hers.   
  
"Okay," said Gary. I guess you're right." Gary and Jillian were soon seated in   
  
Gary's Jeep Wrangler and they were headed back to Jillian's apartment.   
  
"I guess we should say good night," Gary sighed as he walked her to the door.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Jillian and she stretched up and kissed Gary   
  
delicately on the lips.   
  
Gary kissed her back with gentleness and the love he had for her and then he   
  
turned to leave. A thought came to Gary and he turned back around to see   
  
Jillian unlocking her front door.   
  
"Jillian?" "Yes,Gary?"   
  
"Will I see you tomorrow? I sure hope so, I don't think I can bear even one day   
  
with out you." "Gary sweetie, I'm going to be real busy tomorrow, shopping for   
  
the gown and other things. But I do have an hour for lunch between 12 and 1, so   
  
why don't we go to Lincoln Park and have a picnic?" Jillian suggested.   
  
"Sounds great, I'll have Mom pack us a basket," said Gary.   
  
"That sounds just wonderful, good night Gary, be careful driving home and I love   
  
you," said Jillian. "Good night Jillian," said Gary as he gave her one more   
  
kiss, before he walked off towards his Jeep Wrangler.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
The next morning Gary was awakened when he felt Cat jumping up on his chest.   
  
Gary had slept on the couch in the office, so that he wouldn't wake his parents,   
  
who were asleep up in his loft. Gary opened his eyes, took one look at what woke   
  
him up and then just groaned. He was definitely in no mood for Cat at that   
  
moment. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, for he didn't get in till   
  
4:30.   
  
Of course Cat knew this, but that was Gary's problem not his. All Cat knew was   
  
that Gary was the chosen one and it was up to Cat to make sure that Gary was up   
  
and ready to face any new challenges.   
  
"Meow!"   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, geez don't get your fur ruffled. I guess, I better go up   
  
stairs and get dressed. Oh boy, I hope I don't wake Mom and Dad." said Gary.   
  
Gary headed upstairs to his loft, he could see that there was a light on, so he   
  
knew right away that one of his parent's was up. It was probably his Mom. She   
  
was always an early riser. Gary waked into the loft and saw his Mom in the   
  
kitchen, fixing breakfast.   
  
"Hi," said Gary   
  
"Good morning Gary. Well just don't stand there, breakfast will be ready soon.   
  
We're having blueberry hotcakes and syrup. Your Dad's in the shower and when he   
  
gets out you can take your shower and then we will all eat. Okay now go over and   
  
pick yourself out something to wear." said Lois. Gary walked over to his   
  
closet and pick out a pair of blue jeans and his red checked shirt to go with   
  
them, he then placed them on the bed and walked back to the kitchen to wait   
  
until his Dad finished with the shower. Lois stood at the table beating the   
  
hotcake mix and was watching Gary read the paper. She could tell by his body   
  
language, that he didn't get much sleep last night.   
  
"Gary, what time did you get in last night?"asked Lois.   
  
"Around 4:30," answered Gary. "Jillian and I had such as wonderful night, we   
  
just lost track of time. It seemed like we were the only two people in the world   
  
and time no longer existed." said Gary. "Sweetie, I understand what you mean,   
  
your father and I've have had that feeling many times. But you look awfully   
  
tried, are you sure you're going to be able to handle the paper today?" asked   
  
Lois. "Oh sure Mom, there's nothing in the morning and I don't have my first   
  
save until 4:00 pm and after that I have one more at 9:45 pm and that's it for   
  
today. Unless of course the paper changes, which it usually does." "Okay   
  
sweetie, but don't forget your doctor's appointment at 9:30 to have your hand   
  
checked," said Lois.   
  
"I won't Mom. Jillian reminded me too. How much longer do you think Dad's going   
  
to be in there? I would like to get showered and dressed some time today," said   
  
Gary. "Hey, did someone say my name? Hey Gar, good morning. Did you and   
  
Jillian have a good time last night?" asked Bernie. "Yeah, Dad we did. Mom,   
  
Jillian told me that you and the girls were going to help her pick out her   
  
wedding gown today," said Gary.   
  
"That's right Gary, Marissa, Jade and I are all going with Jillian to help her   
  
pick one out." said Lois.   
  
"Mom that's great. Ah... could you do me a favor?" asked Gary.   
  
"Of course sweetie, what would you like me to do?" asked Lois.   
  
"Pack Jillian and I a picnic lunch, so we can share it at Lincoln park, when   
  
Jillian is on her lunch break," said Gary.   
  
"Okay sweetie, I'll have it ready when you come back from having your hand   
  
checked. Now hurry and shower so we can eat breakfast and you can get ready for   
  
your appointment." said Lois.   
  
Gary picked up his clothes from his bed and turned to walked into the bathroom.   
  
~~~   
  
It was 9:45 am and Gary was in a room in the emergency section of St. John's   
  
Emergency Hospital. He was sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor on call to   
  
come and examine his left hand, which he burned during a save last week. After   
  
what seemed like a decade, Doctor Megan Anderson walked into the room.   
  
"Good morning Mr. Hobson," said Doctor Anderson as she looked at Gary's chart.   
  
"It says here, that you received second degree burns on your left hand last   
  
Monday afternoon and Doctor Logan was on call at the time. Doctor Logan treated   
  
you and gave you prescription for an ointment to put on for pain. Is this   
  
information correct?"   
  
"Yes doctor, it's correct," answered Gary.   
  
"Okay then, let's take a look." Doctor Anderson began removing the bandages from   
  
Gary's left hand. She examined the palm of his hand and the first three fingers,   
  
where the worst part of the burn was. The hand was healing nicely, with healthy   
  
pink skin coming in.   
  
"Well, It looks like it's coming along just fine," said Doctor Anderson. "I'll   
  
just put some lotion on and rewrap it. There that should do it. By the way   
  
Gary, why were you here so early? Your appointment wasn't until 2:00."   
  
"2:00? I thought it was at 9:30 AM. Oh Boy. What made me think that my   
  
appointment was at 9:30?" asked Gary.   
  
"Don't worry about it, we weren't that busy this morning, so it didn't hurt to   
  
take you early. At least you have the rest of the day to yourself."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Doctor Anderson, will my hand have any scarring   
  
from being burned?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well Gary, there made be a little scarring, but the lotion will help make it   
  
next to invisible. Don't worry about that. Your hand is healing nicely. Just   
  
next time, stay away from fires. Okay?" asked Doctor Anderson.   
  
"You got yourself a deal. When do you want me to come back for a follow up?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"Well, next Monday at 9:30 am, since you're an early bird. Now continue putting   
  
the lotion on and keep the wrap clean and we'll see you next week. Bye for now   
  
and take care," said Doctor Anderson as she strolled out of the room.   
  
Gary also left the room and headed for the main doors. Stepping outside he   
  
looked at his watch, seeing that it was only 10:05 am, he decide to return to   
  
McGinty's.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian was sitting at her desk, going over one of her patient's charts, when   
  
she heard foot steps coming into her office. When she looked up, she couldn't   
  
believe who was standing in front of her.   
  
"Mom! I didn't expect you for at least another day or so. Oh my gosh, it's good   
  
to see you," said Jillian as she rushed into her mother's arms.   
  
"Jillian, my sweet girl, I'm so happy to see you too. I got here earlier than I   
  
expected and I remembered where you said your office was and here I am. Let me   
  
take a look at you. Oh I'm so proud of you. I love you, you know that don't   
  
you?" asked Shelly Matthew.   
  
"Oh Mom, of course I know that. Well what do you think of my new office?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Honey, I really love this place and your patients couldn't have a better   
  
dentist, but what I really want to know about is Gary. He seemed pretty nice   
  
over the phone, but I would like to know a little bit about him," said Shelly.   
  
"Oh Mom, Gary is the sweetest, kindest, the most considerate man that you would   
  
ever want to meet. The moment I saw him, I knew that there was something   
  
special about him. When he helped Allison after she fell into an old abandoned   
  
well at the old Baker's farm, my feeling about him was sealed for life. Mom I   
  
never in my life have loved someone as much as I love Gary. He is my life and I   
  
want to spend rest of my life with him." said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian honey, when I talked to Gary on the phone, I liked him the minute I   
  
heard his voice. He sounded nothing like Jimmy, who I disliked from the start.   
  
To me, Jimmy seamed like an upstart know-it-all, but Gary was different. He   
  
sounded like he was really sincere and I could tell that he really does love you   
  
and that's all that matters to me. Hey when do I get to meet your fianci?"   
  
asked Shelly.   
  
"Well Gary and I are having a small picnic at Lincoln Park at noon, so I will   
  
introduce him to you then," said Jillian. "By the way Mom would you like to come   
  
along with the girls and I to help me pick out my wedding gown?"   
  
"Yes, I would and who are the girls?" asked Shelly.   
  
"The girls are Marissa Clark, Gary's partner at McGinty's and a very good   
  
friend, Jade Fishman, Chuck Fishman's wife and Chuck is another good friend of   
  
Gary's and Gary's mom Lois," said Jillian.   
  
"Of course I would love to come along and meet Gary and the rest of the gang,"   
  
said Shelly.   
  
"Good, here is an extra key to my apartment on Freemont Street, take the EL and   
  
I will see you later," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, Mrs. Miller is ready for you now," said Carly.   
  
"Okay, Carly I'll be right there. Now Mom you go to my apartment, and get some   
  
rest. All right?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Okay sweetie, I'll see you and Gary later, bye sweetie," said Shelly as she   
  
kissed Jillian on the cheek and then walked out of the office.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary arrived at Jillian's around 11:45 am, he checked on the picnic basket and   
  
then walked on into Jillian's office.   
  
"Hi Gary," said Regina as she saw him walk through the doorway. "I heard that   
  
you and Jillian were going on a picnic."   
  
"Yes, we are. My mom packed us a picnic basket," said Gary as he showed Regina   
  
the basket.   
  
"Here I am Gary. Are you ready to go?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Oh definitely, I am ready to go," said Gary.   
  
"Okay then, let's go," said Jillian. "Oh Regina, I'll see you and the girls   
  
after lunch."   
  
"Okay Jillian, have a good time, and don't worry if you are a little late, your   
  
next patient won't be here until 1:30. So you don't have to rush back."   
  
"Thank you Regina. Bye I'll see you later," said Jillian as she took Gary's hand   
  
and walked out the door. Soon they were at Lincoln Park and they started to look   
  
around for a nice spot to have their picnic.   
  
"Gary, there's a beautiful spot," said Jillian as she pointed over at a spot   
  
near the fountain.   
  
"Okay, then I guess this is it," said Gary.   
  
"Here help me with the table cloth," said Jillian as she started to unfold it.   
  
"My pleasure, beautiful lady," said Gary.   
  
Before long Gary and Jillian, had everything set up and they were getting ready   
  
to enjoy a nice picnic together.   
  
"Let's see what my mom packed us. Jillian do you like barbecued chicken?" asked   
  
Gary.   
  
"Yes, I love barbecued chicken. What else did she pack us?" asked Jillian.   
  
"She packed us some potato salad, some macaroni salad, some pretzels and cheese   
  
curls and for dessert pecan pie," said Gary.   
  
"She also packed a bottle of wine that we can share."   
  
"Gary your mom really packed a great lunch for us. I know that we are going to   
  
enjoy it," said Jillian as she reached for a chicken leg.   
  
It wasn't long before Jillian and Gary had eaten every bite of the picnic lunch.   
  
Jillian had finished off her last bite of pecan pie and then she laid down,   
  
resting her head on Gary's lap.   
  
"Hi beautiful, " said Gary as he leaned over and kissed Jillian full on the   
  
mouth.   
  
"Hi yourself, handsome," said Jillian and then she gave all the love and   
  
compassion she had, for the man that she loved.   
  
~~~   
  
The afternoon was warm and pleasant. Gary and Jillian were soaking up the sun   
  
and sharing a moment of passion together. Gary loved being with Jillian and he   
  
knew that she had to return to work soon and he had the paper to deal with. But   
  
he found himself wishing that this moment could go on forever.   
  
"Hey beautiful, guess what I wish?" said Gary.   
  
"What do you wish handsome?" said Jillian as she looked into Gary's mud puddle   
  
green eyes.   
  
"I wish that that this moment could last forever. Yes that is what I've been   
  
wishing," said Gary as he ran his fingers though Jillian's hair and lightly   
  
kissed her on top of the head.   
  
Jillian looked up at Gary and smiled, she also didn't want this moment to end.   
  
She felt quite safe in Gary's arms and he made her feel like a woman, which was   
  
something that Jimmy could never do.   
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I had a wonderful time being with you and we'll have to thank your Mom. That   
  
picnic was absolutely delicious," said Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, it was really quite good, but I know something more delicious," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh you do, do you? What in the world could that be?" asked Jillian. "You,"   
  
said Gary and he started to nibble on her ear lobe. Jillian giggled with   
  
delight.   
  
"Hey beautiful, what's so funny?" asked Gary.   
  
"That tickles," laughed Jillian. "Oh it does, huh? Well in that case, I'll   
  
just do it some more," said Gary and he continued to nibble on her ear lobe.   
  
"Oh God, Gary! That tickles. Gary!"   
  
By this time Jillian was laughing so hard, she could hardly catch her breath.   
  
"Gary, oh boy, I need to catch my breath, whew, oh my," said Jillian as she sat   
  
trying to catch her breath.   
  
"You okay?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yeah, I'm okay" said Jillian. "Hey I think we better be getting back. It's 10   
  
after 1 and I'm expecting my next patient at 1:30," said Jillian.   
  
"Well I guess if we must, we must," said Gary sadly.   
  
"Oh don't look so unhappy. We'll see each other this afternoon when I come to   
  
McGinty's so the girls and I can go shopping for my gown and other things we   
  
need for the wedding. Oh, by the way my Mom's in town and she just can't wait to   
  
meet you." said Jillian.   
  
"Gee, I can't wait to meet her either. She sounded real nice over the phone,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
"She said the same thing about you," said Jillian.   
  
"Hey, why don't we have a late dinner and invite her to join us, that way we can   
  
get acquainted," said Gary. "That's a wonderful idea and Lois and Bernie can   
  
join us too." said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, a where would you like to go? asked Gary.   
  
"How about Italian?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Fine, I know this great Italian restaurant over on 3rd Street. It's called   
  
House of Italy. They serve some real good pasta there, I think that you will   
  
enjoy it." said Gary   
  
"Okay, how does 8:00 sound to you?" asked Jillian. "That sounds fine with me."   
  
said Gary.   
  
"Gary, instead of going there, why don't we just have a nice meal at McGinty's,   
  
that way Marissa, Chuck and Jade can join us too," Jillian suggested. "Are you   
  
sure you don't mind?" asked Gary. "No I don't mind. Mom will really enjoy   
  
sitting down and eating with your family and friends and we can still have an   
  
Italian meal, I mean maybe Tony can fix us up with something. What do you say?   
  
Do you think he would?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah, I think he will. Well I guess we better get going, it's almost 15   
  
after." said Gary.   
  
Jillian and Gary cleaned up the area they were at and then returned to Gary's   
  
Jeep Wrangler and drove back to JIllian's office. When they arrived at the   
  
office door, Gary bent down and kissed Jillian gently on the lips and told her   
  
he would see her tonight and then he turned and walked off toward his jeep,   
  
glancing at the paper as he went.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
It was going on 4:00 pm and Jillian was finishing up some last minute details,   
  
when her mother walked into her office.   
  
"Hi Jillian honey. I brought you a change of clothes so you wouldn't have to   
  
waste time by going home. I hope these will do. Are you about ready to go?"   
  
asked Shelly as she handed Jillian the bag of clothes.   
  
"In just a few minutes Mom, I need to update the computer and then I will change   
  
and we will be out of here. Okay?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Okay honey, I'll be waiting right out here for you, don't be long" said Shelly   
  
and she walked out towards the waiting room.   
  
A few minutes later Jillian was changed into rose pink shorts with a matching   
  
top. She walked over to where her Mom was sitting and then she stood in front of   
  
her to let her know that she was ready to go.   
  
"Okay Mom, I'm ready," said Jillian. "Regina, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Bye Jillian, I'll be leaving here soon too. Don't forget to tell us about the   
  
gown tomorrow. Carly, Amy Lou and I are dying to know every detail." said   
  
Regina.   
  
"I promise, I'll tell you every single detail tomorrow and don't forget we have   
  
to get you three your bridesmaid gowns yet too." said Jillian.   
  
"Maybe we can get together some time this week," said Regina.   
  
"How about Saturday after we close? We can all go then," said Jillian.   
  
"Perfect. We close at 12 on Saturday, so that should work out just fine. I'll   
  
let Carly and Amy Lou know," said Regina.   
  
"Fine, then Saturday's the day. Well Regina, Mom and I really have to be going   
  
now, so I'll see you tomorrow," said Jillian. "Bye Jillian, see you tomorrow,"   
  
said Regina and then Jillian and her Mom walked out the door.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Hey has Jillian arrived yet?" asked Gary as he walked into the bar from the   
  
office. "No not yet, but she and her mother should be arriving soon," said   
  
Lois.   
  
"Okay, Mom. You do know that we're all getting together and having dinner   
  
tonight. Don't you?" asked Gary. "Yes, Jillian called and filled us in on all   
  
the details and Tony is going to fix us a nice Italian meal," said Lois. "I   
  
just can't wait to meet Shelly. I know we will all hit it off just fine."   
  
"Okay Mom. Say, I have to go over to Wabash and keep a woman from getting   
  
knocked down by a skate boarder. If I don't she'll fall and break her hip," said   
  
Gary. "Oh my. in that case you better hurry on over there," said Lois "Gary   
  
you be careful now,"   
  
"I will Mom, I promise." Then he kissed Lois on the cheek and hurried out the   
  
door, running into Jillian and her Mom in the process.   
  
"Well hi handsome. Are you off to run one of your errands?" asked Jillian as she   
  
glanced towards the paper.   
  
"Yes, I have quite a few to errands to run ," said Gary.   
  
"Oh, will you be back in time for dinner?" asked Shelly.   
  
"You can count on it," said Gary. " It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Mathew. I'm   
  
sorry I have to run now, but I'll be back as soon as I can." And then he kissed   
  
Jillian lightly on the lips and then hurried out the door.   
  
"Boy he sure is in a hurry. Isn't he?" asked Shelly.   
  
"Well Mom, it's just that he has a lot of errands to run, that's all," said   
  
Jillian   
  
"Oh, that's no problem Jillian, I like a man that keeps busy. It shows me they   
  
have character and strength and that fiance` of yours definitely has them both.   
  
Hey when do I get to meet the rest of the gang?" asked Shelly. "Now," answered   
  
Jillian and she led her Mom over to the table where Lois and the girls were   
  
waiting.   
  
"Mom this is Lois, Gary's Mom and this is Marissa and Jade," said Jillian.   
  
"Hey! what about us?" Bernie wanted to know.   
  
"Yeah," said Chuck.   
  
"Oh, of course, we can't forget those two," laughed Jillian. "Mom these two   
  
hoodlumsare Bernie, Gary's dad and Chuck----"   
  
"Gary's best friend," said Chuck proudly .   
  
"I'm pleased to meet all of you," said Shelly. "And I'm looking forward to the   
  
dinner tonight and the wedding in September.   
  
"Well, are we all ready to go," asked Lois.   
  
The girls nodded and they all grabbed their purses and headed for the door.   
  
"Bernie, we'll see you and Chuck later," said Lois.   
  
"And you MIster, behave yourself," said Jade as she kissed her husband tenderly   
  
on the lips.   
  
"Oh that's no fun," said Chuck teasingly.   
  
"Bye sweetie I'll see you later," laughed Jade.   
  
"Come on already. I can't stand the suspense," said Jillian. Soon the girls   
  
were in Jade and Chuck's Lexus and heading for 'Brides-n-Stuff'.   
  
~~~   
  
"Well here we are," said Jade as she pulled up in front of 'Brides and Stuff'.   
  
"I guess I better drive around to the parking lot and find a place to park."   
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a sensible idea," remarked Jillian.   
  
"Well this place looks as good as any place," said Jade and she pulled into the   
  
parking space that she had chosen.   
  
One by one the girls exited Jade's Lexus. Lois waited to make sure that Marissa   
  
was out of the car and then they all walked around to the front and entered into   
  
'Brides and Stuff'.   
  
"Oh my goodness, look at all the glamorous gowns. There are so many, I just know   
  
that I'll have trouble picking out just the right one," said Jillian with a look   
  
of awe.   
  
"Yes, they are quite beautiful," said Shelly, looking around the room.   
  
Lois and Jade were also looking and describing some of the gown details to   
  
Marissa.   
  
"Oh this is one of those times, that I wish I could see, they all must be very   
  
elegant I can almost picture them in my mind," said Marissa as she soaked in   
  
every detail Lois and Jade were describing.   
  
Jillian's eyes were roaming around the room, when she had gotten a glimpse at   
  
the most luxurious gown she had ever seen. It was all white, off the shoulder   
  
and sleeveless. The bodice was covered in lace, shaped in the form of diamonds   
  
and the skirt hung all the way to the floor, with a beautiful trane in the back.   
  
Jillian fell in love with it the moment that she saw it.   
  
"I found it!" screamed Jillian.   
  
"May I help you, young lady?" asked a sales clerk who looked to be around 50.   
  
"Yes, how much is that gown over there?" Jillian asked as she pointed to the   
  
mannequin that was wearing the gown she was admiring.   
  
"This one?" asked the sales clerk as she placed her hand on the gown.   
  
"Yes, that's the one. Oh, how much is it? And does it come in a size 5? Also   
  
does it have a veil or do I have to buy that separately?" asked Jillian as she   
  
rambled off each question.   
  
"My, my. You do have quite a few questions there, don't you?" said the clerk as   
  
she smiled at Jillian.   
  
"Yes, my daughter is all excited, she's going to be marrying Lois's son Gary   
  
(and she put her hands on Lois' s shoulder) in about 4 weeks and I guess she's   
  
just getting a bit antsy," said Shelly.   
  
"Oh that's no problem," said the sales clerk.   
  
"Now let me see if I can remember all of your questions. Okay. the dress is   
  
$500, but it is on sale for $350. Yes it does come in a size five and this   
  
particular dress has a silver tiara instead of a veil and it also has white,   
  
wrist length gloves that go with it. Would you like to try it on?" asked the   
  
sales clerk.   
  
"Yes, I would," said Jillian excitedly.   
  
"Okay then come with me back to the fitting room and we will see how it look's   
  
on you," said the sales clerk.   
  
Jillian followed the clerk back to the fitting room to try on the gown. She   
  
soon had it on with a little bit of help from Lois and Shelly and then she took   
  
a look at herself in the full length mirror that was out in the lobby.   
  
"Oh, it's just simply the most elegant dress, I've ever seen. Oh my God, I love   
  
it. I really do," said Jillian as tears of total happiness streamed down her   
  
face.   
  
"Hey everyone, what do you think? Do you like it?" asked Jillian, hoping that   
  
they would.   
  
"Oh Jillian, you look so beautiful in that gown. It was made especially for   
  
you," said Shelly, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Yes, I couldn't agree more," said Lois. "Gary is just going to go wild over   
  
you. You really do look quite lovely."   
  
"Hey, can someone please fill me in?" asked Marissa. "What does the gown look   
  
like?"   
  
Jillian began to describe the gown to Marissa in detail.   
  
She made sure that she left nothing out, so that Marissa could see in her own   
  
way how glamorous the gown really was.   
  
"Oh the way you describe it Jillian, I can almost see it and I can imagine that   
  
you must really look grand in it," said Marissa.   
  
"Jade, what do you think? Do you like the gown?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, I do. I think the tiara adds just the right touch, and I love the way that   
  
it comes off your shoulders. Yes, you really do look quite nice Jillian, you   
  
really do," said Jade.   
  
"Well is this the one?" asked the sales clerk.   
  
"Yes, this is the one I want," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay then, follow me up front and I'll ring you up," said the sales clerk.   
  
As the mother of the bride, Shelly paid for the gown and everyone was soon back   
  
into Jade's Lexus and headed back to McGinty's.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Gary soon returned to McGinty's after he had handled the latest assignment in   
  
the paper. He had gotten to the site, just before the accident was to take place   
  
and he managed to talk the skateboarder into skating at the park, instead of on   
  
a Chicago sidewalk, where someone could get hurt. So the woman didn't break her   
  
hip, the paper changed to an article about a flower show and everything turn out   
  
all right. Checking the time, Gary saw that he only had about 2 hours to get   
  
ready for the meal that Tony was fixing for this evening, so he decided to go   
  
into the kitchen to see how the preparation was coming along.   
  
"Hey Tony, how is everything coming along?" asked Gary as he walked into   
  
McGinty's kitchen.   
  
"Oh Mr. Hobson, everything is coming along just fine. Would you like to know   
  
what's on the menu for this evening?" asked Tony.   
  
"Yes I would," answered Gary.   
  
"First we will start out with a Lobster Caesar Salad with Garlic Lemon Croutons.   
  
I found this recipe on what you call the internet? And then we will have Pasta   
  
Primavera and for dessert, there will be your favorite Mr. Hobson, pecan pie."   
  
said Tony.   
  
"Everything sounds delicious Tony. How soon can we expect dinner?" asked Gary.   
  
"Will 8 o'clock be okay Mr. Hobson?" asked Tony.   
  
"That will be fine, " said Gary and then he started to walk out of the kitchen,   
  
when Tony called him back.   
  
"Mr. Hobson?"   
  
"Yeah Tony, what is it?" asked Gary.   
  
"Mr. Hobson, could I please have tomorrow afternoon off? You see Abby took a   
  
home pregnancy test and it came up positive and she made an appointment with her   
  
doctor and I want to go along for support. Please Mr. Hobson, I really need to   
  
be there. Please," begged Tony.   
  
"Are you saying that Abby may be pregnant? Well that is really great news. Why   
  
don't you just take the whole day and spend the time with Abby? You two have a   
  
lot to celebrate," said Gary.   
  
"But, who's going to work in my place?" asked Tony.   
  
"Oh I'm sure that Charlie won't mind filling in for you tomorrow. What do you   
  
say Charlie, is it all right?" asked Gary. "You know you will get paid extra,   
  
for doing this."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Hobson, I can fill in for Tony," said Charlie.   
  
"Okay then, it's all settled. You take tomorrow off and be with your wife and   
  
Tony, tell Abby congratulations," said Gary.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Hobson," said Tony as he started to give Gary the traditional   
  
Italian kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Whoa Tony, a hand shake will do just fine," said Gary.   
  
"Thank you again Mr. Hobson, Thank you again," said Tony shaking Gary's hand. "I   
  
promise dinner be ready by 8."   
  
"Okay Tony. Well I guess I better go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed   
  
for this evening," said Gary.   
  
And at that Gary left the kitchen and started up the stairs to his loft.   
  
~~~   
  
Gary was soon showered, dressed and back down in the bar. Bernie was sitting at   
  
a table and strumming his fingers on it. Gary looked around and noticed that   
  
Chuck wasn't there.   
  
"Hey Dad, where's Chuck? Isn't he going to be here for the dinner this evening?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"Oh sure Gar, he just had to go to the TV studio and go over a script for his   
  
sitcom 'Count My Blessing'. Chuck said that he would be back in plenty of time   
  
for the dinner," said Bernie. "That's good, because Jillian's mother, Shelly,   
  
is going to be here and she want's to meet everyone tonight," said Gary.   
  
"Don't worry Gar, Chuck will be here in plenty of time," Bernie assured him.   
  
"Well I hope so. Tony is putting his heart and soul into this meal and I want   
  
everything to go like clockwork," said Gary.   
  
"Gar relax. Everything will turn out just fine. You'll see," said Bernie. "By   
  
the way, have you and Jillian picked out the church yet?"   
  
"Oh boy Dad not yet. With all the things that happened these last few weeks, we   
  
just haven't had time," said Gary.   
  
"Well I may have found you one if you are interested," Bernie announced.   
  
"Well of course I'm interested, after all Jillian and I are getting married,"   
  
said Gary. "So tell me where the church is located?"   
  
"Okay. Do you remember the elderly couple you helped rescue from that hostage   
  
situation?" asked Bernie.   
  
"Oh, do you mean Jerry and Sherry Hull?"   
  
"Yeah, they're the ones. Well anyway, they showed up here while you were out,   
  
to thank you for what you did for them and we got to talking. I mentioned that   
  
you and Jillian were getting married and it turns out that Jerry is a Methodist   
  
minister and he said that he would be more than happy to perform the ceremony,"   
  
said Bernie. "He said just give him a call and he will set it up with you and   
  
Jillian. Here's the number."   
  
Bernie handed Gary over a slip of paper, Gary took it and began to read what was   
  
on it. United Methodist Church 14001 Lake Shore Drive, Chicago, Illinois, Phone   
  
number: 312-555-3100. "Thanks Dad, I will talk to Jillian about it tonight and   
  
then we will get back with them," said Gary. At that moment the girls walked   
  
into McGinty's, after their shopping trip. Noticing that none of them were   
  
carrying a shopping bag, Gary asked.   
  
"Hey I thought you were going shopping for your gown?"   
  
"We did," said Jillian. "We dropped everything off at my place. Come on Gary,   
  
do you really think that I would leave the packages here, so you could take a   
  
peak at my gown? I don't think so, silly boy." "Well-a-you-a-see I-I-wouldn't   
  
do that,"   
  
"Oh you are so cute when you do that,"said Jillian, throwing her arms around   
  
Gary's neck and kissing him fully on the lips.   
  
"Hey you two, none of that mushy stuff now," teased Bernie. "Besides, I sure   
  
would like to know what all you girls bought."   
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of curious myself," added Gary.   
  
"Well besides picking out my gown and all the accessories that went with it, we   
  
also bought Christopher's suit. Lorraine will make her's and Allison's dresses   
  
herself. Then Regina, Carly and Amy Lou, met up with us and we picked out their   
  
brides maids gowns. They will all be in matching gowns, the color of lavender   
  
and Lorraine will be wearing violet. I decided on pink carnation for Allison's   
  
gown.   
  
"Excuse me," said Bernie, but I have a stupid question. If Lorraine is that good   
  
at sewing, why doesn't she just make all the gowns? I mean wouldn't that save   
  
you a lot of money in the long run?"   
  
"Well that may be true, but that would mean a lot of extra work for Lorraine and   
  
we only have four weeks before the wedding, so that wouldn't give her much   
  
time," said Shelly.   
  
"Besides, it would take are the fun out of shopping for the big event," added   
  
Lois.   
  
"Hey everyone, I hate to break this up, but we have a dinner to get ready for.   
  
Tony is really fixing up an excellent meal tonight," said Gary.   
  
"Don't worry, honey. Everyone will be ready in plenty of time," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh Gary, we have to go to Betsy's Flower Shop tomorrow and pick out the flower   
  
arrangements." "Jillian, I don't know anything about flowers. Can't you take   
  
your Mom or my Mom with you?" asked Gary.   
  
"Gary, you don't have to know anything about flowers, the sales girl will help   
  
us out. Come on honey, I really want you there with me," Jillian pleaded, as she   
  
began to play with the buttons on Gary's shirt.   
  
"Okay, I'll come with you," said Gary.   
  
"Oh thank you honey," she said before kissing him. "Well I better take my dress   
  
I brought from home and go up stairs to change." "Jillian, we need to talk   
  
about where we're going to have the ceremony at," said Gary.   
  
"Okay honey, we will tonight after dinner," said Jillian before she walked into   
  
the office and headed for Gary's loft.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
It was 20 minutes to eight and everybody was getting ready for the feast that   
  
Tony and the kitchen staff were serving. McGinty's had been closed since 7.   
  
Chuck had made it back around 7:10 and was also helping to get things ready.   
  
"Hey Gar, what is Tony serving tonight?" asked Chuck.   
  
"It's something really special, I'm quite sure that you will enjoy it," answered   
  
Gary.   
  
"Okay, but what is he serving?" asked Chuck with curiosity.   
  
"You'll see when we all set down to eat. Now help me put these tables together,"   
  
said Gary as he struggled to push one of the tables.   
  
Chuck helped Gary and soon they had the tables together.   
  
"Boy, these tables are a lot heavier than they look," said Chuck as he stood to   
  
catch his breath.   
  
"Yeah, they sure all," said Gary, his breathing short and labored from pushing   
  
and pulling.   
  
Jillian walked over with two vases of yellow mums and handed them to Gary. She   
  
wore a gold dress, with spaghetti straps that hugged every curve of her body.   
  
Gary couldn't help staring at her as she walked towards him.   
  
'God she is so beautiful, what in the world did I do deserve some one so   
  
gorgeous?' thought Gary to himself.   
  
Gary's heart was pounding and he was trying his best to quiet it with absolutely   
  
no luck.   
  
"Hey handsome, do you like?" asked Jillian as she whirled around to show Gary   
  
her dress.   
  
"Uh, well! I mean, gee, oh boy do you ever look gorgeous," said Gary his heart   
  
still pounding and his hands sweating.   
  
"Thank you handsome," said Jillian smiling at him and reaching up to plant a   
  
kiss on his lips.   
  
Gary hoped the vases wouldn't slip out of his hands, which were wet with sweat.   
  
  
  
"Gary, hold those for a minute, while Jade, and I place the table cloth on the   
  
table," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, Jillian," said Gary.   
  
"Jillian, by the way. Where are my parents and your mom?"   
  
"Your Mom is checking on dinner, your Dad is upstairs getting ready, and my Mom   
  
took Marissa home so Marissa could get ready for tonight. They both should be   
  
back soon." said Jillian.   
  
Jillian and Jade soon had the table cloth on and Jillian took the vases of   
  
yellow mums from Gary's hands and placed one on each table.   
  
"There, that looks just fine," said Jillian. "Thank you for your help Gary. You   
  
too Jade." "You're welcome," said Jade.   
  
"Well it's 10 minutes to eight, I guess I better make sure that everything is   
  
ready," said Jillian. "Gary, what do you think we should serve to drink?"   
  
"Well maybe some kind of a light wine, such as Korbel Brut it's a good sparkling   
  
wine and I'm pretty sure we have some, I'll go and check," said Gary.   
  
"Hey buddy let me do that. I know exactly where it's at and it will save some   
  
time," said Chuck.   
  
"Okay, thanks Chuck," said Gary.   
  
"Anytime Gar, anytime," said Chuck.   
  
~~~   
  
Chuck soon returned with the Korbel Brut and handed it to Jillian.   
  
"Thank you Chuck," said Jillian. "I'll have Mike put this on ice." At that   
  
Jillian walked back to the kitchen to do just that.   
  
"Jillian, honey is there anything more I can do to help get ready for dinner?"   
  
asked Gary, calling after her.   
  
"No Gary sweetie, everything is just about ready. All that's left to do is the   
  
serving and for my Mom and Marissa to return." said Jillian.   
  
As if on cue Shelly and Marissa entered through the front door at McGinty's.   
  
Marissa was wearing a light green blazer and skirt with matching jewelry and   
  
shoes. Shelly was wearing a long sleeveless dress, which was scarlet in color.   
  
The dress made her look much younger than her 52 years and quite beautiful.   
  
Lois was returning from the kitchen and went over to greet them.   
  
"Oh my, you two look just lovely," said Lois.   
  
"Thank you Lois and I think you look nice in your dress too. The color really   
  
compliments your eyes. "   
  
Lois was wearing a sky blue, short sleeve dress that came just below her knees.   
  
It had a V neck line and around her neck was a sapphire choker, that Bernie had   
  
given her for her birthday earlier that year.   
  
"Thank you Shelly. Well I guess we all better get seated so that Tony and the   
  
kitchen staff can start serving the meal," said Lois.   
  
The three women walked towards the table. Gary made sure that Marissa was seated   
  
and then turned his attention to Jillian who was getting ready to seat herself.   
  
"Hey beautiful, let me pull that out for you," said Gary, pulling out the chair   
  
for Jillian and waiting patiently while she sat down.   
  
"Thank you Gary," said Jillian. "You're welcome," said Gary before he kissed   
  
Jillian on the lips.   
  
Jade was standing by her chair waiting for Chuck to pull it out for her. When   
  
he didn't make a move, she decided to give him some kind of clue.   
  
"Chuck, haven't you forgotten something?" asked Jade waiting patiently by her   
  
chair.   
  
"No I don't think so," teased Chuck who knew exactly want Jade wanted.   
  
"Chuck!" said Jade in a hurt voice.   
  
"Oh Jade, for Pete sakes. You know how to pull out a chair," said Chuck.   
  
"Yes, that's true, but I thought that you could be a gentlemen like Gary and   
  
pull it out for me," said Jade.   
  
"Then asked Gary to pull it out," Chuck responded sarcastically.   
  
Gary could see that Jade was nearly in tears and had seen enough of the way   
  
that Chuck was treating her, all because she asked him to pull out the chair for   
  
her.   
  
"Chuck, I don't want this dinner destroyed because of your stubborness. Now all   
  
Jade is asking is that you be a gentlemen and help her in her seat. Now is that   
  
too much to ask?" Gary wanted to know.   
  
Gary always had a way of making Chuck feel guilty and this time was no   
  
exception. "No Gar, that's not too much to ask," Chuck replied sheepishly.   
  
Chuck stood up from his chair and turned to Jade.   
  
"Jade, I'm sorry. It's just that I been having problems with one of the actors   
  
on the set and I'm not quite sure how to handle it. I didn't mean to take it   
  
out on you. I love you Jade," Chuck said tenderly as he wiped a tear from her   
  
cheek and embraced her in his arms. "I love you too Chuck," said Jade.   
  
"Hey why don't I help you get seated so we can start the feast," said Chuck.   
  
"Okay," said Jade, smiling at her husband and kissing him lightly on the lips.   
  
Soon everyone was seated and Tony and the kitchen staff began to serve the meal.   
  
  
  
"Well this all looks really delicious," said Bernie, as Tony and the staff began   
  
to place the Lobster Caesar Salad in front of each of them.   
  
"Mmm, this is really good," replied Shelly. "You did a marvelous job." "Yeah,   
  
what is it?" asked Chuck as he put a bite into his mouth. "It's A Caesar   
  
Salad, that I found on the internet called Lobster Caesar Salad with Garlic   
  
Croutons.   
  
"Oh is that what it is? I never tasted Lobster before. It sure does have a nice   
  
flavor to it. Don't you agree Gary?" asked Jillian. "Yes, Jillian this is   
  
really good. You did a fine job Tony," said Gary.   
  
"Yes Tony, you did a fine job indeed. Don't you all agree?" asked Shelly.   
  
Everyone at the table agreed with Shelly by nodding their heads.   
  
"Thank you, please let me know when you are ready for the main course," said   
  
Tony.   
  
"We will Tony and thanks," said Gary.   
  
"You're welcome Mr. Hobson. Enjoy your salad," said Tony before he walked back   
  
to the kitchen with the rest of the kitchen staff.   
  
"Sir should I pour the wine now?" asked Mike as he came towards their table   
  
with the bottle of Korbel Brut. "Yes that would be fine, Mike," said Gary.   
  
Soon Tony and the staff returned with the Pasta Primavera, the main meal of the   
  
evening, and served a plate to each one of the guests.   
  
"Tony this is delicious," Jillian praised. "Yes, you and the kitchen staff   
  
really out did yourself tonight," said Gary.   
  
"Compliments to the chef," replied Chuck raising his wine glass.   
  
"Here, Here," echoed Bernie. At that, all the guests raised their glasses in a   
  
toast toward Tony. "Thank you everyone, now you enjoy the meal. Tony will   
  
return to the kitchen," Tony said before turning and walking away.   
  
"Hey Gar, have you mentioned to Jillian what we talked about today?" asked   
  
Bernie. "We decided to wait until after the meal," Gary answered. "Oh Gary I   
  
don't mind, after all everybody here is part of this wedding too, in some way or   
  
another," said Jillian. "Okay, Jillian. Do you remember that elderly couple I   
  
saved in the hostage situation?" asked Gary.   
  
"Gary, I would rather forget about that, but yes I do remember. Weren't their   
  
names Jerry and Sherry Hull?"   
  
"Yes that's their name. Well it turns out that Jerry is a Methodist minister and   
  
he said that he would be more than happy to perform the ceremony," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, how do we get in touch with him?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Here's the number that he left to call," said Gary as he handed her the   
  
number.   
  
"Good, let's call him after we are done here and see if we can make appointment   
  
for tomorrow," Jillian suggested.   
  
"Okay," said Gary.   
  
"Mr. Hobson, is everything okay?" asked Tony. "Would you like some dessert sir."   
  
"Yes, Tony I think everyone is ready for dessert. Hey Tony have you told   
  
everybody the good news?" asked Gary.   
  
"Oh, can I Mr. Hobson?" asked Tony.   
  
"Of course you can," said Gary.   
  
"Everybody, my Abby is going to be a mother," said Tony standing as proud as a   
  
peacock.   
  
"Congratulations Tony, We're so happy for you," Jillian replied. "Well I'm   
  
glad it's you and not me," said Chuck. "I don't think I'm ready for all those   
  
dirty diapers and late night wailing." "Well buster, you better be getting   
  
ready, because there's a little Fishman coming in about 7 1/2 months," said Jade   
  
with a half grin on her face.   
  
"What!"   
  
Boom!   
  
That was the last thing Chuck remembered before everything went dark.   
  
~~~   
  
"Chuck! Chuck! Are you okay?" asked Jade rushing to Chuck's side.   
  
Just seconds before, Chuck had fainted dead away after hearing the the news that   
  
he himself was about to become a father. By this time Jade was stooping down   
  
beside him and gently tapping his face in an attempt to bring him around.   
  
"Come on Chuck, open your eyes, come on honey wake up. It's not as bad as all of   
  
that. Come on honey wake up," Jade pleaded. "You're going to make a wonderful   
  
father. Please wake up,"   
  
Chuck's eyes started to flutter and slowly but surely he began to open them. The   
  
first thing he saw when he was finally ready to focus, was the concerned look   
  
on his wife's face.   
  
"Uh a did-a you say what I thought you said?" asked Chuck, still wrestling with   
  
what he had heard as he struggled to get up and get to a chair   
  
"Yes Chuck, you heard exactly what you thought you heard," said Jade.   
  
"But how? I mean--- "   
  
Bernie couldn't believe what had just came out of Chuck's mouth and as hard as   
  
he tried, he couldn't stop himself from going into a uncontrollable fit of   
  
laughter.   
  
"Hey Chucko if you don't know, Lo and I would be more than willing to discuss   
  
the birds and the bees with you," said Bernie, who by this time was just roaring   
  
with laughter.   
  
"Are you kidding Dad? You couldn't find the right words to teach me, without   
  
getting all red in the face and acting silly about it," said Gary with a   
  
chuckle. "I don't know about that, I think I did a fine job in teaching you   
  
all the basics," said Bernie. "After all, I taught you everything you needed to   
  
know." Gary just looked at his dad and then mumbled under his breath, thinking   
  
that Bernie could not hear. "No Dad, everything I learned about sex was from   
  
the movies, TV and other resources," said Gary.   
  
"I heard that," said Bernie, making a face at Gary. "Okay you two clowns,   
  
that's enough. You know that's not what Chuck meant," said Lois firmly. "I   
  
quite agree, you two are acting like a couple of two year olds. Now if you don't   
  
mind I would like to find out more information about the baby," said Jillian.   
  
"Yes, so would I," said Shelly. "When do you expect your little bundle of joy,   
  
Jade?"   
  
"Our little Fishman, should be making an appearance around April 7th," said   
  
Jade.   
  
"That means it happened on the night that you came home from California," said   
  
Chuck, doing the math quickly in his head. "Yes Chuck, we really had a   
  
wing-ding of a time that night," said Jade, as she gave him a wink.   
  
"It's just that we were apart for nearly 6 weeks and I missed you so much in   
  
that time," said Chuck.   
  
"Chuck, that will be a night, that I will always remember, because that's the   
  
night that we started a beautiful new life. Our baby Chuck, our baby," said   
  
Jade. "Our baby," said Chuck. "Our very own baby."   
  
Chuck sat quietly in his seat, trying to take it all in. He couldn't believe   
  
that he was about to become a father and wasn't too sure that he was ready to   
  
face that challenge yet.   
  
"Jade? I don't know how to be a father. I wonder if I can handle it?" asked   
  
Chuck being really unsure of himself.   
  
"Chuck, believe me you are going to make a wonderful father. Our baby is going   
  
to be loved, like no baby has ever been loved before. You'll see, everything is   
  
going to be all right." said Jade. "Hey Chuck, Jade is right, you and Jade are   
  
going to make wonderful parents. I have no doubt in my mind about that," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"I agree with Gary," said Jillian.   
  
"We all do," added Marissa.   
  
Chuck looked at everyone at the table and then he turned to Jade.   
  
"Jade just do me one favor," said Chuck.   
  
"And what's that?" asked Jade.   
  
"If we ever get stuck in an elevator together, please don't go into labor, cause   
  
I just don't think I could go though that again," Chuck explained. "Okay   
  
Chuck, I'll do my best, but it's totally up to our baby. I really have no say   
  
over it," Jade laughed. "Okay, but could you have a little chat with our baby   
  
about this?" Chuck hoped. "I'll see what I can do," said Jade. "Well I hope   
  
so," said Chuck. Chuck then turned to Gary and shouted. "Hey Gar! I'm going to   
  
be a father!"   
  
"Hey Chuck! I know! What am I shouting about?" Gary laughed. "Well anyway   
  
congratulation to both you and Jade."   
  
"Thanks Gar," said Chuck with a smile that went from ear to ear.   
  
"You're welcome Chuck," said Gary patting Chuck on the shoulder.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
It was now around 10:30 pm. Gary was driving Jillian home and they were talking   
  
about how successful the dinner was tonight.   
  
"Gary, I really thought that the meal went over just wonderful tonight. I am   
  
just so happy for Chuck and Jade and Tony and Abby too. I know that they're   
  
going to make wonderful parents," said Jillian. "I just can't wait until we have   
  
a little one of our own." "You know what beautiful? Neither can I. And you   
  
know what else? I bet you, she is going to be a beautiful as you are," said   
  
Gary.   
  
"Oh, I don't know he might be as handsome as you are," said Jillian, kissing   
  
Gary lightly on the lips.   
  
"How about we have twins, a boy and a girl? Then we'll both be right," said Gary   
  
returning Jillian's kiss with love and compassion.   
  
"I'm all for that, handsome," said Jillian. Soon they arrived at Jillian's   
  
apartment. Gary exited his Jeep Wrangler and then went around to the passenger   
  
side to help Jillian. "Would you like to come in for a while?" asked Jillian   
  
as she took her house keys out of her purse. "We really need to discuss what   
  
needs to be done before the big day. After all it's only a week away now. One   
  
week from today to be exact."   
  
"I know," said Gary. "We sure have quite a lot to do yet."   
  
"Okay, then let's go inside and see what needs to be done," said Jillian.   
  
Jillian turned around to open the door, when suddenly it seemed to open by   
  
itself. Shelly was standing there with a small suitcase in her hand.   
  
"Mom, I thought you would be in bed and what are you going with that suitcase?"   
  
asked Jillian with a startled look on her face.   
  
"Oh, Jillian this suitcase isn't mine. It's Lorraine's. I'm helping her and   
  
Wayne unpack," said Shelly.   
  
"Lorraine and Wayne are here? When did they get here?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Around 9. Allison and Chris are sleeping on opposite ends of the couch and like   
  
I said just a few minutes ago I'm helping Lorraine and Wayne to unpack," said   
  
Shelly. "And hi to you Gary. I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just totally   
  
happy about having both of my girls here. It's not too often that we can get   
  
together, because I have to do so much traveling for 'Make Me Beautiful' beauty   
  
products," said Shelly.   
  
"Hey don't worry about it. Believe me there was no offense taken," said Gary.   
  
"Say why don't we go in and give Lorraine and Wayne a hand with the unpacking?"   
  
Gary suggested. "I'm all for that," said Jillian.   
  
"Then let's go. Believe me your sister and brother-in-law can use all the help   
  
they can get. You should see all the stuff they brought with them. They're only   
  
going to be here until after the wedding, but you would think that they planned   
  
to move in forever judging by the load they brought along," laughed Shelly.   
  
The trio walked into Jillian's guest room where Lorraine and Wayne were   
  
unpacking. Seeing Lorraine, Jillian walked over and threw her arms around her   
  
younger sister.   
  
"Hey Lorraine, I wasn't expecting you, Wayne and the kids until at least   
  
friday, but I'm really glad that you came tonight," said Jillian.   
  
"Hey sis, we had to come early, to make sure that you and Gary had everything in   
  
order. After all we don't want to forget anything, not even the smallest detail.   
  
I'm sure that you both want your wedding to go as smoothly as possible, and   
  
we're here to make sure that it does," said Lorraine.   
  
"Thanks Lorraine, I really think there are some things that we should go over   
  
tonight. That's if you and Wayne aren't too tried from your trip," said Jillian.   
  
  
  
"No, I'm not too tried. How about you Wayne honey, are you too tired from our   
  
trip?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Nope," said Wayne.   
  
"Okay, now that's settled, let's go to work," said Shelly. "After all we still   
  
have a lot to cover before the big day."   
  
~~~   
  
Everyone was once againseated at Jillian's dining room table to go over the   
  
necessary things that needed to be done before the wedding.   
  
"I will take notes, to make sure that we haven't forgotten anything important,"   
  
said Lorraine, pulling out a small note book from her purse. "Okay, now where   
  
do we begin? Jillian have you and Gary gotten the license yet?" asked Shelly.   
  
"No Mom not yet, we plan to do that tomorrow. I'm going to close up a little   
  
early tomorrow so we can pick out the flowers and purchase the marriage   
  
license," said Jillian. "Will you be able to do that?" asked Gary.   
  
"Sure, my last patient is at 2, so there should be no problem," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay that part is settled. You're also going to check about the church   
  
tomorrow? Right?" asked Shelly. "Yes Mom, tomorrow evening around 4:30,"   
  
answered Jillian. "Mommy! Mommy!"   
  
The group turned around at the sound of a small child's voice. Allison was   
  
standing at the door, in her Baby Bop PJ's and holding her Baby Bop stuffed toy.   
  
  
  
"Mommy, me and Baby Bop can't sleep. Chris won't stop kicking us," said Allison   
  
as she rubbed her eyes from sleepiness.   
  
"Oh Allison, it's past midnight you should be asleep," said Lorraine, picking up   
  
her young daughter and sitting on a near by chair with her. "But Mommy, Chris   
  
won't stop kicking me and Baby Bop. Gary!" screamed Allison as she slid off her   
  
mother's lap and ran into Gary's open arms.   
  
"Gary, I'm so glad to see you, I really missed you. Are you and Aunt Jillian   
  
really getting married? Can I called you Uncle Gary? Are you still my angel?"   
  
asked Allison as she rattled on with one question after another.   
  
"Yes, your Aunt Jillian and I are really getting married. You better call me   
  
Uncle Gary and if you want to call me your angel, well that's definitely alright   
  
with me," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, I love you," said Allison throwing her arms around Gary's neck and giving   
  
him the biggest bear hug that she could possibly give him.   
  
"I love you too, Allison," said Gary as he hugged her in return.   
  
Wayne looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:25 a.m. and that was way   
  
past Allison's bed time.   
  
"Hey Love Bug, you should be asleep. Your mother is right, it's way past your   
  
bed time. Come on Love Bug I think it's time for you to go back and return to   
  
the land of the sand man," said Wayne.   
  
"But Daddy, Chris won't stop kicking me," said Allison.   
  
"Wayne, why don't you put Allison on my LaZboy recliner? It lays back enough to   
  
sleep on. She shouldn't have any problems falling asleep on it," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, we'll do just that. Come on Love Bug, let's get you back to bed," said   
  
Wayne. "Daddy can Gary do it? I want him to sing Teddy Bear Picnic for me,"   
  
said Allison. "Please Gary." "Sure, I'll be glad to do that for you," said   
  
Gary, lifting Allison up in his arms and walking towards the living room with   
  
her.   
  
Jillian smiled with happiness as she watched Gary interact with her young niece.   
  
'I can't wait until we have our first child. Gary's going to make such a   
  
terrific father, I just know he is. He is so good with Allison,' Jillian thought   
  
to herself.   
  
Soon Gary had Allison back to sleep and rejoined the group.   
  
"Have I missed anything while I was gone?" asked Gary.   
  
"No we we're discussing some other things while we were waiting for you," said   
  
Wayne.   
  
"Yes Gary, Jillian told us that your friend Chuck and his wife are expecting   
  
their first child in April," said Lorraine.   
  
"Yes that's true. We also found out that Tony, the main cook at McGinty's, well   
  
his wife Abby are expecting too," said Gary. "Gee that's swell. You know I   
  
hope you two will start a family right away. Allison keeps asking for a baby   
  
sister, but she'll just have to settle for a baby cousin, because Chris and   
  
Allison are enough to keep me busy," said Lorraine.   
  
"I hope we do too. I just can't wait to see Gary holding our first child. I know   
  
he will make such a wonderful father," said Jillian.   
  
"Oh I don't know about that. But there is one thing that I am certain about, she   
  
or he will definitely have a super mom," said Gary pulling Jillian to his side   
  
and kissing her gently on the lips.   
  
Jillian felt warm in Gary's arms. There was no other place that she wanted to   
  
be. She felt safe and secure and she was hoping that this feeling would last   
  
forever. Next Monday couldn't come fast enough for her.   
  
Gary loved holding Jillian in his arms. She felt warm next to his chest and as   
  
he soaked in the sweet aroma of her body, he realized for the first time since   
  
he was a child that he was actually looking forward to his birthday. Because   
  
that was the day that Jillian and he would be married and for the rest of their   
  
lives they would share their birthdays and anniversaries together. What more   
  
could a man ask for?   
  
"Hey you two love birds, let's make sure that we're not forgetting something,"   
  
said Shelly as she smiled at her daughter and her future son-in-law.   
  
On hearing what her mother said a thought popped into Jillian's mind.   
  
"Gary, have you heard from Diamond's Jewelry yet? We really need to pick up the   
  
rings as soon as possible," said Jillian. "No, but I'll call first thing in   
  
the morning," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, I think it would be better if I called, you have enough to do, with all   
  
those errands that you have to run," said Jillian. "Well okay. Maybe that   
  
would be better," said Gary.   
  
Jillian nodded her head in agreement then she turned to her family.   
  
"Hey guys, I think we've covered enough for tonight. As much as I want him to   
  
stay, Gary needs to be getting home, he has quite a few errands to run before he   
  
meets me tomorrow evening. So I guess we should called it a night," said   
  
Jillian. "No problem, I was on my way to meet the sand man myself," said   
  
Wayne.   
  
"Okay, I'll just walk Gary out to his Jeep and then I'll be right back," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Take your time sweetie. Lorraine, Wayne and I will go ahead and turn in for   
  
the night. See you in the morning," said Shelly and she walked over and kissed   
  
Jillian and Gary both on the cheek.   
  
"Good night Mom, I won't be long," said Jillian.   
  
Gary and Jillian walked hand in hand out to Gary's Jeep.   
  
"You know what handsome? This time next week, we won't have to do this," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Yes, I know, we will be married and we can say good night to each other in our   
  
very own bed. Ah Jillian, you don't mind living in the loft for the time being   
  
do you?" asked Gary. "Gary, I would live anywhere as long as I am living with   
  
you. I love you so much," said Jillian. "My God Jillian, I love you with   
  
every breath in my body. I promise, I will never give you a reason to be sad. I   
  
will love you till the day that I die and beyond," said Gary.   
  
At that, he pulled her close and kissed her longingly. 'Oh September 17th,   
  
please hurry, so I can be with my man,' thought Jillian as she felt the sweet   
  
taste of Gary's lips.   
  
~~~   
  
'Good morning Chicago, it's 6:30 am and time for the weather--'   
  
Whack! Gary turned off the radio by slamming it with his left hand. He then laid   
  
back on the bed and went over in his head all the things that Jillian and he had   
  
left to do before their big day. "Meow!"   
  
"Okay, I hear you, just give me five more minutes," pleaded Gary.   
  
"Meow!"   
  
"Okay, Okay, just a couple more minutes," Gary pleaded even harder.   
  
"Meow!!!"   
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, don't get your tail in a knot," said Gary with disgust.   
  
  
  
Gary rolled out of bed and began to walk towards the door to his loft, on   
  
opening it he saw, just like always, Cat sitting on tomorrow's paper.   
  
"Meow." "Meow, yourself. You just couldn't wait five more minutes? Could you?"   
  
asked Gary.   
  
"Meow."   
  
Gary just shook his head and then bent down to pick up his special paper.   
  
"Listen Cat, whatever it is that you and whoever want me to do today, it better   
  
all be done before 3. The reason why? I have to meet Jillian at 3:30 and I don't   
  
want to be one second late. Are we clear, Cat?" asked Gary.   
  
"Meow."   
  
"I'll meow you," said Gary as he eyed the cat up and down.   
  
Searching through the paper, Gary didn't see anything that needed his attention   
  
at that moment, so he placed the paper on the couch.   
  
"Well everything seems to be alright at the moment, so I guess I'll fix some   
  
breakfast." "Meow, Meow."   
  
Gary turned around and saw Cat trying to open the refrigerator door, with his   
  
paw.   
  
"Hungry too huh? Okay just a minute," said Gary as he walked to the refrigerator   
  
and pulled out some milk.   
  
"Here you go," said Gary. Cat started to lap at the milk that was in the bowl,   
  
only looking up long enough to make sure that Gary was searching the paper, but   
  
to Cat's surprise the paper was still laying on the couch and Gary was digging   
  
through the fridge for something to eat.   
  
'This won't do. Doesn't he know that a small 2-year-old child is about to drown   
  
in just 45 minutes from now? No, this just won't do,' thought Cat to himself.   
  
'I must get Gary to read this article.' "Meow!"   
  
"Look, can't I even eat first?" asked Gary. 'No, there is no time for that, a   
  
little girl's life depends on you.'   
  
" Meoooooooooooowwwwww!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"All right, geez, I looked once already. There's nothing in there right now,"   
  
said Gary. "Meow!"   
  
"Okay, Okay, I'll look again, don't have a fit," said Gary.   
  
Gary picked up the paper and started to scan through it once more.   
  
"Look I don't see what you want me to see," said Gary. Cat just looked at Gary   
  
and then gently put his paw on the article about the little girl.   
  
"Oh boy, I didn't see that the first time I looked," said Gary .   
  
Gary began to read the article.   
  
'Jessica Lester, 2-year-old daughter of June and Jeff Lester of 20010 Deerborn   
  
Ave, drowned yesterday at the family home. It appears that she had fallen into   
  
the man made fish pond, that her father had just purchased days before. The   
  
accident happened around 7:10 am.'   
  
"Oh God, how much time do I have?" Gary wondered as he glanced at his watch.   
  
"Oh boy, just 22 mintues. I better hurry."   
  
Gary quickly put on his jeans and shoes and grabbed his jacket before flying   
  
out the door, down the stairs and through the office to the bar.   
  
"Good morning Gary," said Marissa, on hearing Gary's hurried foot steps coming   
  
though the door. "Is there something in the paper? It sounds like you are in a   
  
rush or something." "Good morning Marissa. Don't have time to stop, got to   
  
save a small child from drowning," said Gary rushing out the front door.   
  
"Okay," said Marissa. "I hope that everything works out," she called after Gary   
  
as he ran out the door.   
  
Gary pulled up to 20010 Deerborn with just moments to spare. Noticing a man   
  
painting the front porch, Gary jumped out of his Jeep and ran straight up to the   
  
man.   
  
"Hey, are you Jeff Lester?" asked Gary. "Yes. What do you want?" asked Jeff.   
  
"Your daughter is about to fall into that fish pond that was just put in your   
  
yard," said Gary.   
  
"How do you know that's going to happen?" said Jeff.   
  
"I just know," said Gary, and at that he ran past Jeff and headed for the back   
  
yard.   
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are? Come back here!" said Jeff chasing after Gary.   
  
When Jeff finally caught up he saw Gary pulling his 2-year-old daughter from the   
  
pond.   
  
"Oh my God, Jessica," said Jeff as he took his terrified daughter from Gary's   
  
arms.   
  
"Daddyyyyyyyyyy!" cried Jessica clinging to her father's shirt and sobbing her   
  
heart out.   
  
"It's okay sweetie, Daddy's got you. Don't cry, Daddy's here. Shhhh, it's all   
  
right Jessica, it's all right," Jeff soothed as his daughter sobbed in his   
  
arms.   
  
"Oh man, how did you know?" asked Jeff, looking at Gary in surprise. "I just   
  
did," answered Gary, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Well it doesn't matter how you knew, you saved Jessica's life and I just can't   
  
thank you enough. You see my wife June is in the hospital recovering from a very   
  
serious car accident and the one thing she doesn't need is to hear that   
  
something terrible happened to Jessica. Thanks again," said Jeff holding out his   
  
hand for Gary to take.   
  
"You're welcome, I'm just glad I arrived in time," said Gary, accepting Jeff's   
  
hand in friendship.   
  
"Well, I guess I better get this little one into the house so I can get her into   
  
some dry clothes. Hey if there anything I can do for you just let me know,"   
  
said Jeff.   
  
"Yes there is something you can do," answered Gary. "What's that?" asked Jeff.   
  
"Build a fence around this pond, so accidents like this doesn't happen again,"   
  
said Gary. "Will do and once more thanks a million," said Jeff as he and   
  
Jessica started towards the back door of the house, but not before Jessica blew   
  
Gary a kiss good bye.   
  
"Bye Jessica," said Gary as he smiled at the little girl.   
  
Gary returned to his Jeep and searched once more though the paper to see if   
  
there was anything else that needed his attention. Satisfied that there wasn't,   
  
he started the engine and drove back to McGinty's.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg!!!!!!!!   
  
"Hello McGinty's, Marissa speaking. How may I help you?" said Marissa. "Hi   
  
Marissa, this is Jillian, I'm calling from my office. Is Gary there?" asked   
  
Jillian.   
  
"No Jillian, he had to leave on one of his saves, but he should be back soon,"   
  
Marissa answered. "Okay, just tell him that I called Diamond's Jewelry this   
  
morning and they have our rings ready. I thought that he could picked them up to   
  
save us some time. So could you please ask him to do that and one more thing,   
  
remind him to meet me at my office around 3:30," said Jillian.   
  
"No problem, will do." said Marissa.   
  
"Thanks Marissa, talk to you later, bye bye," said Jillian. "Bye Jillian, take   
  
care," said Marissa.   
  
"Was that Jillian?" asked Gary as he entered the bar.   
  
"Yes it was and she told me that Diamond's has your rings ready and she wants   
  
you to pick them up this afternoon and then meet her at her office at 3:30,"   
  
said Marissa.   
  
"Okay thanks. I guess I'll go up and shower before I pick up the rings," said   
  
Gary starting towards the office that led to his loft.   
  
"Hey Gary, how did the save go?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"How did the save go?" repeated Marissa. "Oh it went fine. I arrived in time   
  
and the child is safe. I even received something that I don't get very often,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
"And what's that," asked Marissa   
  
"A thank you," replied Gary.   
  
"Oh," said Marissa, smiling at Gary. "I bet it made you feel good. Didn't it?"   
  
asked Marissa.   
  
"Yeah, it did. It was just one of those times, that I'm glad that they picked me   
  
for the paper," said Gary. "Yeah, I understand want you mean. Do you ever   
  
think you'll find out who they are?" asked Marissa.   
  
"I dunno, maybe someday," said Gary and then turned to walk once more up to his   
  
loft.   
  
"Yeah, maybe someday," repeated Marissa to herself and went back to her   
  
paperwork. Gary was relaxing on the couch after taking a long, hot shower and   
  
Cat had made himself comfortable on his lap. Checking the time on his watch, he   
  
soon realized that he had to be going so that he could pick up his and Jillian's   
  
wedding bands. "Hm, maybe I should called them to make sure they remembered to   
  
engrave them."   
  
Gary reached for the phone and made the called to Diamonds, a few minutes later   
  
he was satisfied that they had the rings ready and that they were waiting for   
  
him to pick them up. Gary looked down at Cat, who was still sleeping on his lap.   
  
  
  
"Hey buddy, I know that you are quite comfortable there, but you have to get   
  
down. I have to leave now," said Gary as he gently picked up Cat and put him on   
  
the floor.   
  
Gary said good bye to Cat and left to run his errands. A half hour later he   
  
walked into Diamond's Jewelry store. Walking up to the jewery display table, he   
  
noticed the same clerk that waited on him and Jillian weeks before.   
  
"Excuse me," said Gary.   
  
"Oh Mr. Hobson, have you come for your bands?" asked the clerk.   
  
"Yes I have," answered Gary.   
  
"Okay, wait right here and I will have them for you in just one moment," said   
  
the clerk before she turned and walked towards the back room.   
  
Moments later she was back and had the ring boxes in her hand.   
  
"Here you go Mr. Hobson, would you like to take a look at them?" asked the   
  
clerk.   
  
"Yes, I would," replied Gary. "Okay, here you go. I hope that everything is to   
  
your liking," said the clerk.   
  
Gary looked at the rings. The jeweler did everything that he had asked and he   
  
was quite pleased with the work.   
  
"Yes, this is just fine. I think you did a great job," said Gary, reaching for   
  
his wallet.   
  
"Will you take a check?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, I just need to see an I.D.," answered the clerk.   
  
"Okay," replied Gary and wrote out the check for the amount of the rings and   
  
handed her his license.   
  
"Here you go," said Gary.   
  
"Thank you and here are your wedding bands. I hope you and your bride to be,   
  
have many happy years together," said the clerk. "Thank you, " said Gary as he   
  
collected his things and walked out of the store, returned to his jeep and   
  
drove off towards Jillian's office.   
  
~*~*~   
  
"Well hello Gary," said Regina, as Gary stepped into the office. "Jillian just   
  
finished with her last patient. Why don't you sit down and she'll be with you   
  
in just a few minutes?"   
  
"Uh thanks Regina, I'll just sit over here," said Gary motioning to the closest   
  
chair before walking over and sitting down.   
  
"I guess that you and Jillian are really getting excited about your big day.   
  
Huh?" asked Regina.   
  
"Yeah, I'll say. It's only five days away now and boy there's still so much left   
  
to do," said Gary.   
  
"Today Jillian and I have to talk to Rev. Jerry Hull about using his church and   
  
we have to purchase the license and the flowers and I don't know what else. It's   
  
just so overwhelming, I hope that we get everything done in time." "Oh honey,   
  
don't worry so much, I know with all my heart that we will make it and we will   
  
have the most beautiful wedding that any one has ever seen," said Jillian, as   
  
she walked into the waiting room.   
  
Gary turned at the sound of Jillian's voice. She was dressed in a navy blue   
  
pantsuit with matching purse and shoes. Gary thought that she was the loveliest   
  
thing that he ever laid his eyes on. Oh how he loved this girl.   
  
"Wow! You are just gorgeous," Gary said emphatically. "Well thank you   
  
handsome. Are you ready to go and finish up what we need to do, before the big   
  
day?" asked Jillian. "Yes, ready and willing. By the way I just picked up the   
  
rings and the jeweler did a magnificent job on them," said Gary.   
  
"Oh, can I see them?" asked Jillian. "Well I'd rather wait until our wedding   
  
day," answered Gary. "But Gary, I already know what they look like," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"I know, but I still want to wait until then, I think it would mean a whole lot   
  
more that way. Don't you think so too?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yes, I do. Okay no rings until the wedding," said Jillian stretching up on her   
  
toes and kissing Gary lightly on the lips. "Hey handsome, I think we better get   
  
going now. The court house closes in an hour and we have to pick up our   
  
license," said Jillian. "Okay then. Let's go," said Gary.   
  
Jillian and Gary were soon at the court house and going over all the details and   
  
paperwork that needed to be done to purchase their marriage license. Within the   
  
half hour everything was completed and they both walked arm and arm out of the   
  
court house, towards Gary's Jeep Wrangler with their marriage license.   
  
As soon as they reached the Jeep, Gary opened the passenger side for Jillian.   
  
Jillian had the license in her hand and was looking at it as she got into the   
  
Jeep. She was submerged in so much happiness, that her body trembled all over   
  
and her heart beat like it was going to pound out of her chest. Turning to   
  
Gary, she enthusiastically shared her happiness with him.   
  
"Oh Gary, look at what we have here. Isn't this the most beautiful piece of   
  
paper you've ever seen?" asked Jillian. "This is our marriage license. Oh God I   
  
can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."   
  
"Jillian, I can't wait to be with you either. I love you so much," said Gary   
  
before, his lips descended on hers in a kiss that expressed his love for her.   
  
Jillian loved the taste of Gary's tongue on her lips, his kisses made her feel   
  
warm and safe and she never wanted this feeling to stop. Gary too loved   
  
Jillian's hot but sweet kisses and the warmth of her body.   
  
"Oh God Jillian. I just hope the next five days go by fast," said Gary. "Me   
  
too Gary, me too," Jillian sighed.   
  
"Hey handsome, we better be getting to Betsy's Flower Shop," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, Betsy's Flower Shop is the next stop," said Gary as he started up his   
  
Jeep and drove off in the direction of the flower shop.   
  
Betsy's Flower Shop was located at 934 Wabash. It was a two story brick   
  
building, with assorted flower arrangements of different colors posted in the   
  
front of the building. Gary pulled up in the front and he and Jillian stepped   
  
out of the jeep.   
  
"Well this is it," said Jillian as she took Gary's arm. "Are you ready to go in,   
  
honey?"   
  
"Yeah, let's go," said Gary and they both walked into the building arm in arm.   
  
As soon as they were in, Jillian was amazed by all the beautiful flower   
  
arrangements that were all through the store. She especially loved the roses.   
  
She was just in awe of their beauty and wanted very much for this particular   
  
flower to be part of her bouquet.   
  
"Hello, my name is Kevin. May I help you?" asked a young sales clerk.   
  
Jillian and Gary turned to look at a young man. He was around 22, with light   
  
brown hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"Hi Kevin, my name is Jillian and this is Gary my fiance` and our wedding day is   
  
this Monday and------" "And you are looking for something to make up your   
  
wedding bouquet?" asked Kevin.   
  
"Yes, I really do love roses. Could you come up with something using those   
  
flowers?"   
  
"Yes and I have just the thing. I really think you will find this quite elegant.   
  
Please follow me, what you want is back here in this room," said Kevin.   
  
Jillian and Gary followed Kevin back to the room. On entering, Jillian couldn't   
  
believe all the beautiful roses that were displayed all around the room.   
  
"Oh Gary, aren't they just beautiful?" asked Jillian. "Yes Jillian, they are   
  
nice. Do you see anything you like?" asked Gary.   
  
Jillian searched around the room and that's when she saw it, the most beautiful   
  
bouquet she had ever laid her eyes on.   
  
"This is it. This is the one I want," exclaimed Jillian, as she walked over and   
  
stood by her choice.   
  
"That's a very good choice. Let me tell you a little bit about this one. This   
  
particular bouquet has three types of roses. First there's the Black Jade Rose,   
  
these are the ones that have a violet red like color, which is highlighted in   
  
black and there are these dark pink ones called St. Mary Roses and the little   
  
red roses that surround the other two are called Tea Roses. To top it all off   
  
they are decorated with white Baby's Breath and a beautiful white silk ribbon,"   
  
Kevin explained. Jillian and Gary hung on to every word that Kevin had said   
  
about this particular bouquet. Jillian's heart just leapt out of her chest. She   
  
knew that this was the bouquet that she wanted.   
  
"Gary, this is it. This is the one I want," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, beautiful, then this is the one that we will get," said Gary.   
  
"Do you want the real flowers or a silk version like this one?" Kevin asked.   
  
"Oh, I want the real ones." Jillian answered.   
  
"Okay, now that that is settled, I guess you want to know the price," said   
  
Kevin.   
  
"Yes we do," answered Gary.   
  
"The price for this bouquet is $90.00 dollars," said Kevin.   
  
"Do you need bouquets for your bridesmaids and boutenirs for the groomsmen?"   
  
"Yes we need those too," Jillian replied.   
  
After Kevin had showed them different samples and Gary and Jillian had decided   
  
on what they wanted. Gary paid Kevin for the flowers.   
  
"There you go, here's your change and I hope you and your bride will have a very   
  
happy life together," said Kevin. "Thank you," said Jillian and Gary together   
  
and then they both walked out the same way they came in, hand in hand.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Twenty minutes after leaving the flower shop they arrived at the United   
  
Methodist Church on Lake Shore Drive.   
  
They both left Gary's Jeep and started up the many steps that led into the   
  
church. On entering they saw a very beautiful sanctuary, with pews made out of   
  
mahogany. The room was highlighted by a grand altar.   
  
Way back behind the altar was a room that was for the Rev. This was where he   
  
went to prepare for his service.   
  
Rev. Jerry Hull stepped out of this room and noticed Jillian and Gary standing   
  
at the front of the church.   
  
"Gary, it's so wonderful to see you again," said Jerry as he offered Gary his   
  
hand. "And this must be Jillian. I'm so pleased to meet you. I know that you and   
  
Gary will be happy together. Why don't we step back into my office and we can   
  
make the arrangements for your wedding. "   
  
All three walked back to Rev. Jerry's office and began to arrange for Jillian   
  
and Gary's big day.   
  
"Okay, what day and time have you decided?" asked Rev Jerry.   
  
"I hope this isn't short notice, but we want to get married this coming Monday,"   
  
answered Jillian.   
  
"No, it's all right. There's no problem. What time would you like me to perform   
  
it?" "I don't know, what do you think Jillian?" asked Gary. "How about 4 pm?   
  
Is that okay?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Four is fine with me. Would you like to have a rehearsal on Saturday? Let's say   
  
around 3 pm?" asked Rev Jerry. "Yes, that will be fine," answered Gary.   
  
"Okay, then I'll see you on Saturday," said Rev Jerry.   
  
"Thank you Reverend for taking us on such short notice," said Jillian.   
  
"Don't you worry about it," he insisted.   
  
"Okay, Rev. Jerry. We'll see you on Saturday," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, bye for now," said Rev. Jerry. "Bye," said Jillian and Gary together as   
  
they left the church and made their way back to the Jeep to head back to   
  
McGinty's.   
  
Continued in Installment 3   
  
  
  
Email the author: reaness46@yahoo.com   
  
Back Home to McGinty's S tories by Title Stories by Author 


	3. A Never Ending Love 3 Final

Never End...A Never Ending Love   
  
Installment 3  
  
by Irene Brabson  
  
Gary was driving back to McGinty's, while Jillian was setting in the passenger   
  
seat, going over in her head, everything that needed to be done. She wanted to   
  
make sure that nothing was left out and that her and Gary's wedding would be   
  
the most glamorous wedding that the city of Chicago, or any city for that   
  
matter, had ever seen. S uddenly she remembered something that everyone else   
  
seemed to have forgotten.   
  
"Gary?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"We need to come up with a song that Marissa can sing at our wedding," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"I'm sure that as soon as we arrive at McGinty's, that you and Marissa can   
  
talk about what song she can sing," said Gary.   
  
"But, Gary I want you in on this decision too. After all, you are the groom,"   
  
said Jillian.   
  
"Oh Jillian, I think this is something that the bride should pick out. I'm   
  
sure that Marissa, Shelly, Jade and my mom would be more than happy to help   
  
you come up with something," said Gary.   
  
"Okay," said Jillian sadly. "I'll ask them when we arrive at McGinty's, but   
  
you better like what we decide on Mister."   
  
"I promise I will, beautiful," said Gary as he took Jillian's hand and gave   
  
it an affectionate squeeze.   
  
Within minutes, Jillian and Gary returned to McGinty's. They both got out of   
  
Gary's Jeep and walked into the bar, hand in hand. At the bar was a familiar   
  
face. A face that Gary hadn't seen since that person had left McGinty's to   
  
move to Bend, Oregon to become a kindergarten teacher. Patrick Quinn was back   
  
in familiar territory, behind the bar and he was looking at all the fixtures   
  
and bottles. Yes, he was feeling quite at home and was more than happy to be   
  
back, even though it was only temporary.   
  
Patrick turned at the sound of footsteps walking across the floor. He   
  
couldn't believe his eyes, for he was seeing his friend for the first time   
  
since he left McGinty's about year and a half ago.   
  
"Hey Mr. H, it sure is nice seeing you again," said Patrick as he embraced   
  
Gary in a huge bear hug.   
  
"Ah-ah-Patrick, you're squeezing," said Gary while trying to catch his   
  
breath.   
  
"Oh sorry, Mr. H. It's just that I'm really glad to see you," said Patrick.   
  
"Patrick, I'm glad to see you too. Surprised, but glad," said Gary.   
  
"Excuse me," said Jillian, "How about introducing me to your friend Gary."   
  
"Oh, Patrick, this is my fiancee, Jillian Matthew. Jillian, this is my former   
  
bartender, Patrick Quinn," said Gary.   
  
"Wow, hubba hubba, Mr. H you sure know how to pick 'em. Boy, she sure is a   
  
knock out," said Patrick.   
  
"Well thank you Patrick," said Jillian, as she blushed a little from the   
  
compliment.   
  
"Yeah, thanks Patrick, but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be   
  
teaching your class right about now?" asked Gary.   
  
"Well, you see Mr. H, when Mrs. H, called me and told me about your upcoming   
  
wedding, I just had to take a few days off and get on my motor bike and drive   
  
back here for your big day. So I found a replacement for a few days and here I   
  
am," said Patrick.   
  
"You mean my mom called you?" asked Gary.   
  
"That's what I said. Mrs. H," answered Patrick.   
  
Jillian walked over to Patrick and placed her hand on his arm.   
  
"Patrick, even though we just met, I would be more than pleased to have you   
  
attend our wedding. Wouldn't we Gary?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yeah sure, we would," said Gary nodding his head in agreement.   
  
"Hey I bet you two have a lot to catch up on, I'm going to find Marissa to   
  
discuss her song for the wedding," said Jillian.   
  
"Miss Matthew?"   
  
"Jillian, Patrick. Call me Jillian."   
  
"Okay, Jillian. Marissa is going over the inventory in the office," said   
  
Patrick.   
  
"Okay, thanks Patrick," said Jillian before she headed to the office.   
  
Gary watched as she went. He loved how she walked, he loved how every curve   
  
in her body swayed as she moved across the floor. 'Oh God, she's beautiful and   
  
just think in only three more days, she will be mine and I will be her's,'   
  
thought Gary to himself. Gary was soon shook out of his day dream by Patrick,   
  
who could hardly wait to tell him about his kindergarten class.   
  
"Hey Mr.H, would you like to hear about my kindergarten class?" asked   
  
Patrick.   
  
"Sure Patrick, I'd like to hear all about it," answered Gary.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Jillian entered the office just as Marissa was shutting down her computer.   
  
"You all done?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, I just finished," answered Marissa.   
  
"Good, now we can decide on the song that you're going to sing at the   
  
wedding," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay. Do you have one in mind?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes, I do. I've always liked the movie An Affair to Remember. I would like   
  
you to sing the theme song. Do you know the words to it?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Yes, I do and it's a beautiful song for the wedding. Is it okay with Gary?"   
  
asked Marissa.   
  
"Well I haven't told him yet, because I just thought of it myself, but I'm   
  
sure he will be alright with my choice. After all he was the one that said I   
  
could choose the song," said Jillian, with a wide smile on her face.   
  
"Okay, now that that is settled, there's one more thing that we should talk   
  
about," said Marissa.   
  
"What's that?" asked Jillian, puzzled.   
  
"The reception. Have you thought of where you are going to have it?" asked   
  
Marissa.   
  
"Oh no! We've been so busy with everything else that we never even thought   
  
about the reception. Oh God, we'll never get one together in time," said   
  
Jillian, frustrated.   
  
"Sure we will," said Marissa. We can have it here. We'll get the girls   
  
together and we can start planning the whole thing," said Marissa.   
  
"Okay, let's pick up Jade and go over to my apartment, my mom and Lois are   
  
over there helping Lorraine put the final touches on her and Allison's   
  
dresses," said Jillian.   
  
"Great, we can plan everything over there," said Marissa.   
  
"Good, I'll let Gary know where we're going and then I'll come back and we'll   
  
go and pick up Jade," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, I'll give her a call to let her know we're coming," said Marissa.   
  
"Okay," said Jillian and she walked out of the office and into the bar.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Now that we're all here together, let's get started on the plan for Gary and   
  
Jillian's reception. Remember we only have three days, so let's come up with   
  
something nice but simple," said Shelly as she picked up a tablet and pencil   
  
to write down the plan.   
  
"Okay, who should we order the wedding cake from?" asked Shelly.   
  
"Oh you don't have to do that, I can bake the wedding cake," said Lois.   
  
"Can you bake the traditional layers?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Sure, no problem," said Lois. "I really would like to do this. I promise,   
  
you and Gary won't be disappointed."   
  
"Okay Mom, put Lois down for the wedding cake," said Jillian.   
  
"Okay, Lois for wedding cake," said Shelly as she wrote it on her tablet.   
  
"I can make little finger sandwiches," offered Jade.   
  
"Okay, Jade down for finger sandwiches," said Shelly.   
  
"Okay what else?"   
  
"Oh wait, what about the pictures?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Oh, that's no problem," said Wayne coming out of the kitchen with a ham   
  
sandwich in his hand.   
  
"Wayne, you just ate an hour ago," said Lorraine.   
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm hungry again," said Wayne. "Oh, you're always hungry,"   
  
said Lorraine as she patted her husband's belly.   
  
"Okay you two, I would like to know what you're talking about Wayne," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Jillian have you forgotten?" asked Wayne.   
  
Jillian gave Wayne a confused look.  
  
"My older brother Ray is a professional photographer," said Wayne. "I called   
  
him a few days ago and he will be here in plenty of time for the wedding."   
  
"Oh thank you Wayne, but are you sure he'll arrive in time? After all he is   
  
coming from Pittsburgh," said Jillian   
  
"Sure, I've called him in plenty of time. He will be here. I promise. If   
  
not, I will take the pictures myself," said Wayne.   
  
"Oh boy, let's hope that Ray arrives in time. When it comes to taking   
  
pictures, my dear husband is all thumbs," laughed Lorraine.   
  
"Oh ha ha, Lorraine, you sure are a riot today aren't you?" asked Wayne with   
  
a hint of irritation.   
  
"Oh honey loosen up, I was only kidding," said Lorraine before she lightly   
  
kissed Wayne on the lips.   
  
"Okay, I forgive you," said Wayne and he returned Lorraine's kiss.   
  
"Alright, now that that's settled, who's going to arrange the entertainment?"   
  
asked Shelly.   
  
"Marissa," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Me?" asked Marissa.   
  
"Yes, Marissa, you are the only person for this job and Gary and I know that   
  
you will do a great job. "  
  
"Sure, I'm pleased and I will accept," said Marissa.   
  
"Fine that seems to be everything, so let's get started," said Shelly.   
  
"Mommy?"   
  
"Yes Allison," said Lorraine.   
  
"Can Chris and I help too?"   
  
"Yeah Mom, we want to do something too!"   
  
"Yes you can," said Jillian as she squatted down and placed her arms around   
  
both of the children.   
  
"Do you know what you can help us do?" asked Jillian.   
  
"What?" Allison and Chris asked at the same time.   
  
"You can help us decorate McGinty's for the reception. How does that sound?"   
  
asked Jillian.   
  
"Oh boy, that sounds like fun," said Allison.   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to help," said Chris.   
  
"Okay then, that will be your job," said Jillian.   
  
"We'll do a good job too. Won't we Allison?" said Chris.  
  
"Yeah," Allison agreed as she nodded and jumped up and down with excitement.   
  
"Well that's my little jack-in-the box," laughed Wayne and everyone else   
  
laughed too.  
  
Gary sat at the kitchen table, picking at his blueberry hot cakes.   
  
Sure, the hot cakes looked as good as they aways did when Lois made them for   
  
him, but he couldn't eat a bite. He couldn't stop worrying about the fact that   
  
his Dad and Chuck were handling the paper this particular morning. 'What if   
  
something goes wrong?' he thought to himself as he continued to pick at his   
  
hot cakes. Lois could see that Gary was worried, and she tried her best to   
  
reassure him.   
  
"Gary, sweetie, try not to worry too much about the paper today. You have   
  
other things to worry about. I'm sure that Bernie and Chuck can handle the   
  
paper this morning," said Lois.   
  
"Mom, I just can't help thinking that something is going to go wrong. I was   
  
more than an hour late for rehearsal because of that paper. I don't want to be   
  
late for our wedding too," said Gary with concern.   
  
"Honey, I promise that if they do anything to change the paper they'll both   
  
answer to me, and believe me, that won't be pleasant. Gary, I know that   
  
Bernie and Chuck wouldn't do anything to spoil this day for you and Jillian,   
  
besides, Bernie told me they only had a couple of easy ones, nothing to worry   
  
about and that they would be done in a couple of hours. In fact they should   
  
be back soon, so try not to worry," said Lois.   
  
"Okay Mom, I'll try, but believe me it's not going to be easy," said   
  
Gary as he swirled his fork in the syrup that he had just poured on his hot   
  
cakes.   
  
"Okay sweetie. Say, I bet those hot cakes are getting cold, let me make you   
  
some more," said Lois and she started to reach for the plate.   
  
"That's okay Mom. I not very hungry anyway. I guess I'm just too nervous to   
  
eat anything right now," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, honey, you have to eat something. Why don't you let me fix you a bowl   
  
of cereal," said Lois.   
  
"No thank you, Mom, but I will take a couple slices of cinnamon toast and a   
  
small glass of orange juice," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, sweetie, that's not much of a breakfast, but I'll have it for you in   
  
just a few minutes," said Lois.   
  
Lois soon sat Gary's breakfast down in front of him. "Here's your breakfast   
  
Gary. It doesn't look like much to eat. Are you sure that you don't what me to   
  
make you some more blueberry hot cakes?" asked Lois.   
  
"No Mom, this is fine. With all the things that have to be done before 4, I   
  
don't even know if I can eat one bite of this," said Gary.   
  
"Alright, you try and eat what you can. I'm going down to the kitchen to put   
  
the final touches on the wedding cake and then I'm going over to Jillian's   
  
apartment to help get her ready for the wedding. Bernie and Chuck can help you   
  
when they return," said Lois.   
  
"Okay Mom," said Gary. Lois started for the door, when she was stopped by   
  
Gary's voice.   
  
"Hey Mom," Gary called out.   
  
"Yes sweetie?" asked Lois, as she turned to look at her son.   
  
"I love you, Mom," answered Gary.   
  
A broad smile spread over Lois's face. Flowing down her cheek, was one single   
  
tear, it was a tear that was from total happiness, for she hadn't heard those   
  
words from her only child in quite a while. Sure he would nod his head or say   
  
'me too, Mom', whenever she told him , but he hadn't spoke the words himself   
  
since his high school graduation. Yes, Lois had no doubt that Gary loved her,   
  
but it meant so much more to hear him say it. Lois crossed back over to where   
  
Gary was setting. She threw her arms around her son and placed a tender kiss   
  
on his cheek. "I love you too, sweetie. You know on this day, 36 years ago,   
  
your father and I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful gift than you, and   
  
now this afternoon we will be welcoming your beloved Jillian into our lives   
  
and we couldn't be happier. Oh did I say that? Hmm maybe a grandchild or two   
  
would make us even happier. I hope it happens right away, I just can't wait to   
  
be a grandmother," said Lois.   
  
Gary just laughed, stood up from his chair and gave his mother a gentle hug.   
  
"Mom, I promise we will try our best to make you and Dad grandparents. On one   
  
condition," said Gary.   
  
"What's that?" asked Lois.   
  
"You don't spoil them too much," said Gary jokingly.   
  
"Oh, don't expect your dad and I to keep that promise," laughed Lois.   
  
"Any child that Jillian and you will have, will certainly be spoiled rotten   
  
and that's a promise that I can definitely keep."   
  
"Mom, Jillian and I wouldn't have it any other way," said Gary.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Allison was sitting on the LaZBoy that her Aunt Jillian fixed up for her to   
  
sleep on. She was talking to her friend, her best friend, Baby Bop.   
  
"Guess what today is Baby Bop?" Allison asked. Baby Bop sat on Allison's lap,   
  
looking up at her as if she was listening to every word that Allison was   
  
saying.   
  
"Do you know? No, well in that case I'll tell you. Today's the day that Aunt   
  
Jillian and Uncle Gary are getting married and guess what else? I get to throw   
  
beautiful flowers at them. What do you think about that?" asked Allison.   
  
Baby Bop showed her happiness by smiling up at Allison.   
  
"Hey, I'm glad that you're happy too and don't you worry, you will get to go   
  
to the wedding too," said Allison as she hugged her Baby Bop.   
  
"Allison, honey come on in here," said Lorraine from the kitchen. "We have a   
  
lot to do today and you need to have some breakfast."   
  
"Okay Mommy, I'm coming. Let's go Baby Bop. We have to eat breakfast, so we   
  
can get ready for the wedding," said Allison. Allison grabbed Baby Bop and   
  
began walking towards the kitchen. When she arrived, she could see Chris   
  
sitting at the table, eating a hot bowl of cream of wheat.   
  
"Hi Chris, did you save me the one with the strawberry swirl?" asked   
  
Allison as she climbed into the chair next to her brother.   
  
Chris, gave his little sister a look, the look that said, 'you always get   
  
your own way' and handed her, her favorite flavor of cream of wheat.   
  
"Okay, now you two hurry up and eat your breakfast, because we have a lot to   
  
get done before the wedding," said Lorraine.   
  
"Mommy? Baby Bop want's to come to the wedding too. Can she Mommy?" asked   
  
Allison.   
  
"Mom! You're not going to let her drag that stupid thing to the wedding are   
  
you?" asked Chris, hoping that the answer would be no.   
  
"Baby Bop is not stupid and she's going. Isn't she Mommy?" asked Allison   
  
before she stuck her tongue out at her brother.   
  
"Allison that will be enough of that. Finish your breakfast and we will talk   
  
about Baby Bop later.   
  
(door bell rings)   
  
"I have to go and answer the door. Now please stop arguing over Baby Bop and   
  
eat your breakfast."   
  
Lorraine was soon at the door. When she opened it, Lois was standing there   
  
with a small package in her hand.   
  
"Hi Lois. What's in the package you have there?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"It's something that I wore at my wedding and I think that Jillian would love   
  
to wear them as something old for her wedding."   
  
"Oh let's go and show her then. Come on, she's in the bedroom, where Mom is   
  
fixing her hair for the wedding," said Lorraine.   
  
Lois stepped into the apartment and followed Lorraine to Jillian's bedroom.   
  
Jillian was sitting on a chair in front of her vanity, while Shelly was   
  
experimenting with different types of hairdos, for her long dark auburn hair.   
  
Jillian turned her head when she heard foot steps entering into her bedroom.   
  
"Jillian, please sit still, or I'll never get your hair done in time," said   
  
Shelly.   
  
"Mom, don't worry, we will get my hair done in plenty of time," said Jillian,   
  
holding her mother's hand and reassuring her. She then released her mother's   
  
hand and went over to greet Lois. "Lois, I am so glad that you are here," said   
  
Jillian as she hugged her mother-in-law to be.   
  
"Jillian, I wouldn't miss helping you get ready to marry my son for anything   
  
in this world, and thinking of helping, here's something old that you can   
  
wear. I wore them at my wedding and since I don't have a daughter, I would   
  
love for you to wear them. I offered them to Marcia, but she refused to wear   
  
them. I hope that you will take them and know that Bernie and I love you very   
  
much," said Lois. Jillian took the package from Lois and when she opened it,   
  
her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. The most glorious pearl   
  
necklace that she had ever seen.   
  
"Oh my God, Lois. They are so beautiful. Thank you so much! I will be more   
  
than honored to wear these at my wedding," said Jillian as she threw her arms   
  
around Lois and with happy tears in her eyes whispered.   
  
"I love you and Bernie too." Lois just smiled, while she and Jillian continued   
  
to hold one another.   
  
The clock on the wall had just dinged 12 times. Gary was in the office,   
  
pacing back and forth on the rug covered floor. He was dressed in a black tux,   
  
with white shirt and a black tie to match.   
  
In just four hours, he and his beloved Jillian would be standing at the altar   
  
in The United Methodist Church, preparing to exchange vows with one another.   
  
He was pacing back and forth, because his dad and Chuck had not yet returned   
  
from dealing with tomorrow's paper and Gary was beginning to fear the worst.   
  
"Where in the name of God could they be? I swear if they did anything to   
  
change that paper and ruin my and Jillian's wedding day, so help me   
  
I'll....."   
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiiii!   
  
Gary dashed over to pick up the phone, nearly tripping over cases of wine in   
  
his haste.   
  
"Dad?" asked Gary hopefully.   
  
"No, Gary, this is Mom, is everything okay?" asked Lois, her voice laced   
  
with worry.   
  
"I don't know Mom. Dad and Chuck aren't back from dealing with the paper   
  
yet, and they have to start getting ready for the wedding. I'm just afraid   
  
that they did something to change the paper. I just know that everything is   
  
going to go wrong because of that stupid paper. I can just feel it," said   
  
Gary with traces of anxiousness in his voice.   
  
"Gary, honey, try not to worry. Maybe handling the paper today, took a little   
  
more time than they expected. I'm sure that they will be back soon," said   
  
Lois. Not only trying to calm Gary's fears, but her own as well.   
  
"What if they aren't?" asked Gary. "Then what?"   
  
"We'll cross that bridge when, and if, we get there. Now I'm going to help   
  
things along here, and don't you worry. No matter what happens, you and   
  
Jillian are going to have a beautiful wedding. I promise," said Lois.   
  
"Thank's Mom, Jillian and I really appreciate everything that you, Dad and   
  
Shelly are doing for us," said Gary.   
  
"You're welcome, I'll see you soon and Gary, I love you very much," said   
  
Lois.   
  
"Me too, Mom." Gary placed the receiver back in it's cradle before walking   
  
into the bar.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Chuck was sitting in his Lexus, waiting for Bernie to return from finishing   
  
up the demands of the paper. It had all ready taken more time than first   
  
anticipated and certainly, Gary was on pin and needles by this time.   
  
The opening of the door shook Chuck out of his daydream and he watched Bernie   
  
get into his Lexus and sit next to him.   
  
"Is that it?" asked Chuck as soon as Bernie was seated and buckled in.   
  
"No, there's one more," said Bernie.   
  
"One more! But we have a wedding to go to this afternoon. We don't have time   
  
to do any more of that paper's demands," said Chuck in an irritated tone.  
  
"I know where we have to be this afternoon, but a child will die if we don't   
  
handle this," said Bernie.   
  
"Look, are you sure that's what will happen? Maybe the paper's wrong and the   
  
child just stubs a toe or something," said Chuck.   
  
"No, the paper says that five year old Billy-Jean Carter will die instantly,   
  
when she is struck by a rock that her older brother shoots from a homemade   
  
sling shot," said Bernie as he read the article in the paper.   
  
"A sling shot? I thought those things were outdated years ago. And how in the   
  
world does a little rock do so much damage?" Chuck asked.   
  
"I don't know, I guess it was the speed and force of the rock, that causes   
  
the fatal blow. All I know, is that Gary would save the child, wedding or no   
  
wedding," said Bernie.   
  
"Okay, how much time do we have and where is this supposed to take place?"   
  
asked Chuck.   
  
"We have 20 minutes and it takes place over on Dearborne. 19000 to be exact,"   
  
said Bernie.   
  
"Okay let's go. I'll call Gary on my cell phone on the way over, and tell him   
  
what's going on," said Chuck. "Maybe I can reassure him that we will be back   
  
as soon as we can."   
  
"Yeah, come on let's go, time's a wasting," said Bernie. At that, Chuck   
  
started the motor and took off in the direction of Dearborne to save the life   
  
of a five year old child.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Shelly was finishing up Jillian's hair, when Allison and Chris burst into the   
  
room. Chris had Baby Bop and was holding her up high and out of Allison's   
  
reach.   
  
"Give me Baby Bop!" cried Allison tearfully.   
  
"Nanny, make Chris give me Baby Bop!"   
  
"Look you two, today is a very special day for Aunt Jillian and Uncle Gary,   
  
and we don't have time to deal with you two bickering. Now Chris give Allison   
  
back her Baby Bop and go see your father so that he can help you get ready for   
  
the wedding. Now be off with you," ordered Shelly.   
  
Chris handed Allison her Baby Bop, but not without mumbling "brat" under his   
  
breath before he left to find Wayne.   
  
"Nanny, did you hear what Chris called me?" asked Allison with disgust.   
  
"Yes, I heard, and I will talk to Chris later. But right now we have to see   
  
about getting you ready for the wedding. Come on, let's see if your mother is   
  
ready for you yet."   
  
Turning back to Jillian, Shelly reassured her that she would be back soon and   
  
headed out of the room with Allison in hand. Jillian nodded her head and stood   
  
up to get a better look at the hair style her mother had chosen for her.   
  
Looking in the mirror, she could see how good Shelly was at this. Her hair was   
  
swept up on top of her head in a cluster of curls, with soft ringlets framing   
  
her face and neck. To top it all off, there were flecks of gold sparkling   
  
through out it. Tears of pure happiness started to steak down Jillian's face.   
  
In just a little while, she would be Mrs. Gary Hobson and her heart was   
  
beating with absolute delight.   
  
At that moment Shelly returned to the room and heard Jillian sobbing softly   
  
to herself. She walked over to her daughter and pulled her close to her   
  
breast. "You're getting kind of anxious aren't you sweetie?" asked Shelly as   
  
she kissed the top of Jillian's head.   
  
"Yes, I just can't wait, and Mom my hair is so elegant. Thank you so much,"   
  
said Jillian before she gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"You're welcome, sweetie. Now let's finish getting you ready," said Shelly.   
  
Jillian nodded her head in agreement and both mother and daughter began to   
  
work.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Allison was standing in the hallway looking in the long mirror that was on   
  
the closet door. She had just put on her gown and was admiring herself.   
  
"Allison? Where are you? I have to start getting you ready for the wedding.   
  
Where are you?" asked Lorraine as she walked towards the hallway.   
  
"Here I am, Mommy and I'm all ready," said Allison, sounding quite proud of   
  
herself.   
  
Lorraine stopped in front of Allison and burst into a fit of laughter.   
  
Allison had some how put on her gown upside down. How she did this Lorraine   
  
could only wonder. "Hey silly girl, first, you have to take a bath and have   
  
your hair done and on top of that, you have the gown on upside down. Come here   
  
so Mommy can slip it off you," said Lorraine. Lorraine soon had the gown off   
  
of Allison and placed it neatly across the bed. "Come on, let's get you   
  
bathed, so I can get you ready," said Lorraine and they both headed for the   
  
bathroom.   
  
But they weren't alone in the room. Sherman, Jillian's dog was also there. He   
  
had been lying quietly under the bed and decided to come out. When he did, he   
  
jumped on the bed and instantly decided that Allison's gown was a play toy and   
  
quickly grabbed it.  
  
Bernie and Chuck soon found themselves parked in front of 19000 Dearborne.   
  
Chuck opened the door and stepped out on the curb. Bernie soon followed.   
  
"Is this the place?" asked Chuck.   
  
"Yes and according to my watch, the incident is suppose to happen any minute   
  
now. Come on we have to save that child," said Bernie. At that, Bernie headed   
  
at full speed towards the back of the house, with Chuck close at his heels.   
  
In the back they could see a boy around 11, shooting tin cans on a wooden   
  
fence with a sling shot. Nearby was a small girl, Billy-Jean, who was running   
  
towards the rope swing that the children's father had put up for them. But in   
  
her haste she was running in the path of where her brother was shooting at the   
  
cans.   
  
"Billy-Jean! Stop! You're going to get hurt!" cried Bernie as he ran for the   
  
young girl.   
  
"Grab her Bernie! My God please grab her!" yelled Chuck who was desperately   
  
trying to catch up.   
  
Bernie caught up with the young child and swept her up in his arms just   
  
seconds before the rock flew by.  
  
"Hey mister, thanks. Boy that rock could have creamed my sister," said Fred.   
  
"Sheesh, I didn't expect her to run in the path of my target area."   
  
"That's why, when using something like a sling shot, you have to make sure   
  
that no one is around. You can never be too careful," said Chuck.   
  
"Chuck's right. It's alright to shoot cans with your sling shot, but make   
  
sure that nobody's around before you do," added Bernie.   
  
At that moment the children's mother had appeared from around the front of   
  
the house. Noticing Bernie holding her daughter, she went over to find out   
  
what was going on.   
  
"Excuse me. May I please have my child?" asked Mary Kaye as she took   
  
Billy-Jean from Bernie's arms. "Now that I have my child, would you please   
  
tell me what you are doing here in my yard?"   
  
"Mommy, that man helped me," said Billy-Jean pointing to Bernie.   
  
"Yeah Mom, they both kind of helped. Billy-Jean almost ran in the path of   
  
where I was practicing with my sling shot, and if it wasn't for these two   
  
men, she would have been hit with one of the rocks," said Fred.   
  
"Is this true?" asked Mary Kaye as she turned to looked at Bernie and Chuck.   
  
"Yes, it's true," answered Bernie.   
  
"Well, thank you very much," she said gratefully.   
  
"Thank you so much."   
  
She gave both Bernie and Chuck a hug and thanked them once more before she   
  
took her two children into the house. Soon, Bernie and Chuck were back in   
  
Chuck's Lexus. Chuck was already buckled in when Bernie slipped into the   
  
passenger side of the car.   
  
"I sure hope there's nothing else for us to take care of in that stupid   
  
paper. We have to get back to McGinty's. The wedding is in just a little over   
  
2 hours. We don't have much time you know," said Chuck as he looked at his   
  
watch. Bernie checked the paper. Seeing that nothing else seemed to need their   
  
immediate attention, he turned to Chuck and said, "The paper seems to be   
  
clear right now, so let's get going. Because like you said, we don't have much   
  
time."   
  
Chuck nodded his head in agreement and then started up his Lexus and headed   
  
back to McGinty's.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Hold still you little wiggle worm," said Lorraine as she wrapped a towel   
  
around her young daughter and lifted her out of the tub.   
  
"Mommy, can I go and put on my pretty dress now?" asked Allison with all the   
  
excitement of a 5-year-old child.   
  
"You go into the bedroom and wait for Mommy. As soon as I empty the tub, I   
  
will be right in to help you get ready for the wedding," said Lorraine.   
  
"Okay Mommy," said Allison as she scampered towards the bedroom.   
  
Lorraine turned and was about ready to drain the tub when she heard Allison   
  
scream.  
  
"Mommmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyy!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! "  
  
"What in the name of God!" said Lorraine as she ran out of the bathroom and   
  
towards the bedroom, where she had sent Allison. When she arrived at the   
  
door, Allison was standing by the dresser, screaming and crying   
  
uncontrollably. On the bed was Sherman, and in his mouth he had a piece of   
  
Allison's gown that he had ripped to pieces. Lorraine looked at Sherman and the   
  
mess that he had made.   
  
"Oh Sherman, how could you? Just look at the mess you made of Allison's   
  
dress! Bad dog! Bad, bad dog!" said Lorraine with irritation in her voice.   
  
She grabbed the dog's collar and pulled him off the bed and into the hallway.   
  
After shutting the door behind her, she picked up what was left of Allison's   
  
dress. She was so shocked and upset, that she wasn't sure what to do next.   
  
Hearing her daughter's sobbing snapped her out of her trance.   
  
"Mommmmmyyyy! Now I can't go to Aunt Jillian and Uncle Gary's wedding,"   
  
wailed Allison, crying even harder than she was before.   
  
Lorraine lifted Allison in her arms and began to comfort her but she   
  
continued to cry. Suddenly ,Lois opened the door. "I heard Allison screaming,   
  
is everything all right?" Allison lifted her head off her mother's shoulder.   
  
Lois could see how swollen her face was from crying and her eyes were red and   
  
swollen too.   
  
"Auntie Lois, Sherman ate my dress and now I can't go to the wedding," said   
  
Allison still clinging to her mother.   
  
"Oh Allison, don't cry, you can still go. We'll just have to buy you another   
  
dress," said Lorraine.   
  
"But, Mommy, I want you to make it for me," said Allison.   
  
"Allison, I don't have time to make you one. We only have a couple of hours   
  
before the wedding."   
  
"Tell you what. Why don't Jade and I take Allison and buy her a new dress for   
  
the wedding?" offered Lois. "That way you can get ready and we can finish   
  
getting Allison ready when we return. "  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to hurry, there isn't much time. Here's some money for   
  
the dress," said Lorraine as she pulled some bills from her purse.   
  
"Oh no, you put that back where you got it. This is on me," said Lois.   
  
"But Lois, I don't what you to have to pay for Allison's dress. Please take   
  
the money," said Lorraine.   
  
"No I insist on paying for it. Now, no more arguing. I'll get Jade and we'll   
  
get going. Come on Allison, sweetie, let's go and buy you a new dress," said   
  
Lois.   
  
"Can Baby Bop come? She want's to help pick out my new dress too," said   
  
Allison.   
  
"Of course she can come. Let's go find Jade, so we can get going," said Lois.   
  
"Okay," said Allison and ran to find Baby Bop. Baby Bop was sitting on top of   
  
the coffee table in the living room and underneath the table was Sherman,   
  
sleeping soundly as if nothing had happened. Allison knelt down and saw the   
  
sleeping dog and reached over and began to pet him.   
  
"You know Sherman, you were a bad dog, but I still love you," said Allison.   
  
Sherman seemed to know that he had done wrong and tried to apologize by   
  
licking Allison's face. "That tickles," Allison giggled. "Okay Sherman you're   
  
forgiven," Allison then gave Sherman a hug.   
  
Lois walked over to where Allison and Sherman were. "Let's go sweetie, Jade   
  
is waiting in the car for us."   
  
"Auntie Lois, Sherman and I are friends again," said Allison happily.   
  
"That's really wonderful, sweetie. I'm glad that you and Sherman have made   
  
up, but we have to hurry so we can get back and finish getting ready for the   
  
wedding. "  
  
"Okay," said Allison and she took Lois's hand and they both walked out the   
  
front door to Jade's car.   
  
  
  
It's was already going on 2:00 when Chuck pulled up in front of McGinty's.   
  
Bernie was out of the car before Chuck had a chance to unbuckle his seat belt.   
  
"Hey, come on, Chuck. Get a move on, we don't have much time and we still   
  
have to get ready. Shake a leg will ya?" said Bernie as he started for the   
  
front door.   
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, just hold your horses okay?" said Chuck, grumbling.   
  
Gary was pacing the floor, when Bernie and Chuck walked into the bar.   
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you two. Did you get there in time to save that little   
  
girl?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yeah, we got there in plenty of time," Bernie answered.   
  
"Good you can tell me about it later, but for now you two have to get ready,   
  
there isn't much time. Patrick left a little while ago. He and Wayne are going   
  
to be ushers, so I told him to go on to the church," said Gary.   
  
"Okay, we'll be ready in a flash," Bernie stated.   
  
"Yeah Gar, you can count on us," said Chuck. Bernie and Chuck left the bar and   
  
Gary took this moment to go over the wedding vows he had written for Jillian.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Ouch, Dad, your choking me!" exclaimed Chris as Wayne was trying to tie his   
  
bow tie.   
  
"Chris, please stand still. I have enough problems trying to tie this stupid   
  
thing. Geez, I hate bow ties, I never could tie one," said Wayne, frustrated.   
  
"Oh good, in that case, I don't have to wear the dorky thing," said Chris   
  
hopefully.   
  
"Oh yeah, you still have to wear it, maybe your mother can help us. Come on   
  
let's go see if she can," said Wayne.   
  
"Oh gee, Dad, do I have too?" asked Chris, disappointed.   
  
"Yes, you have to. Come on now, we don't have time to dilly dally. Let's go   
  
and find your mom," said Wayne as he put his hand on Chris's shoulder and   
  
together they went to look for Lorraine.   
  
Lorraine was standing in the living room, examining, in her hand, a piece of   
  
material that was left from Allison's dress. Her thoughts were interrupted   
  
when she heard a whining voice coming from her ten year old son.   
  
"Mom, do I have to wear this dorky bow tie?" asked Chris as he walked into   
  
the room with Wayne.   
  
Lorraine turned to look at her young son. She was still upset about Allison's   
  
dress and was in no mood to argue with him at that moment.   
  
"Chris, please don't act like that, the wedding is just in a short time and   
  
we still have a lot to do." said Lorraine.   
  
"But Mom, I don't want to wear it," whined Chris.   
  
"Christopher Alan Porter, I am in no mood for your whining! Yes, you have to   
  
wear that tie, now come here so I can tie it for you," said Lorraine sternly.  
  
"Hon, I'm sorry, I tried, but you know I always did have trouble tying a bow   
  
tie," said Wayne.   
  
"It's okay, Wayne and I'm sorry if I seem a bit snippy, it's just that   
  
Sherman ripped Allison's dress to pieces. Jade and Lois had to take her and   
  
buy her a new dress for the wedding and right now I could just scream, because   
  
everything is going wrong," said Lorraine.   
  
"Don't worry Lorraine, I'm sure that everything will turn out alright for the   
  
wedding."   
  
"I sure hope so," said Lorraine. "There you go Chris, now let's see if I can   
  
tie your dad's tie."   
  
"Mom, I'm sorry I acted that way. Are you angry with Sherman?" asked Chris.   
  
"No, Chris and just a little upset with him. Maybe it was my fault as much as   
  
it was his. I shouldn't have laid Allison's dress on the bed, it was just   
  
asking for disaster. There was no doubt, the temptation was too much for   
  
Sherman to ignore," said Lorraine as she glanced over at the sleeping dog.   
  
"Well what's done is done. Here, Wayne, let me help you with your tie."   
  
Lorraine had just finished with Wayne's tie, when the telephone began to   
  
ring.   
  
Brrriiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!   
  
"I'll answer the phone, Wayne. You go ahead and take Chris over to the   
  
church. After all, you and Patrick are ushers and you should be there early to   
  
greet the guests," said Lorraine.   
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!   
  
"Okay, hon, do you want me to see if Marissa would like to come along with   
  
us?" asked Wayne.   
  
"Yes, I think that would be a great idea," said Lorraine.   
  
Briiiiiiiii!!!!!!   
  
"Well I better answer the phone, before it rings off the hook," said   
  
Lorraine.   
  
"Hello," said Lorraine as she picked up the receiver.   
  
"Lorraine, this is Lois. We've picked out Allison's dress and to save time we   
  
will finish getting her ready over at the church. There is a dressing room   
  
that we can use," said Lois.   
  
"Okay, I'll bring her shoes and what ever else she will need," said Lorraine.   
  
"Oh no, Jade and I have already bought those items too. All you have to do,   
  
is bring her flower basket and the little bag of flower petals that she will   
  
be tossing for the wedding," said Lois.   
  
"Oh Lois, you and Jade didn't have to do that, but I know that Jillian will   
  
appreciate it." said Lorraine.   
  
"It was no problem. Jade, Allison and I will see you over at the church in a   
  
little while. Bye," said Lois.   
  
"Bye Lois, see you soon, and thanks again," said Lorraine.   
  
"You're welcome," said Lois as she hung up the phone. Lorraine returned the   
  
receiver to its base. She then turned to Sherman and said. "What in the world   
  
is Jillian going to do with you young man? Oh well, I guess I better go and   
  
see if they need my help," said Lorraine, and at that she went to offer any   
  
help that she could.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Hey you two, aren't you ready yet?" asked Gary as he entered his loft.   
  
"Yeah, son, I'm ready, I just have to finish tying my tie," said Bernie.   
  
"How about Chuck is he ready?" asked Gary, impatiently. "Hold your horses,   
  
I'm just putting on my cuff link," said Chuck. "Boy I'm sure glad that you   
  
don't get married every day. You'd have us all in the funny farm."   
  
"Very funny Chuck. It's just that I would like to be standing at the altar,   
  
waiting for Jillian, before she starts walking down the isle," said Gary.   
  
"Oh Gary, don't fret so much, we'll get there in plenty of time. Besides,   
  
Jillian can't walk down the isle without me," said Bernie.   
  
"Okay, okay, let's get over to the church before something else happens,"   
  
said Gary.   
  
"Meow!!!!!"   
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm on my way to the church to marry Jillian, there is no   
  
way that I'm going to do something for that paper now. What ever it is, you   
  
handle it Cat, because I'm not," said Gary.   
  
"Meow!!!!!!"   
  
"No! No, uh huh, forget it. No way, no how," said Gary.   
  
"Meow!!!!!"   
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you let me be? Don't you understand?   
  
Today's Jillian's and my wedding day. I don't have time to deal with the paper   
  
now," said Gary impatiently.   
  
"Gar, you and Bernie go on over to the church, I'll check and see what the   
  
cat wants and I will catch up with you," said Chuck.   
  
"But Chuck, we don't have time to deal with it right now. Oh brother! Let's   
  
see, Cat. Let's see what needs to be done to ruin my life," said Gary. Gary   
  
took the paper from underneath the cat and started to read what Cat wanted   
  
him to see. This is what was in the paper. "Congratulations to Mr. Hobson and   
  
Miss Matthew on your wedding day. Best wishes from Cat and the Man in the   
  
Bowler Hat."   
  
"Oh, Jillian you look so beautiful," said Lorraine as she walked into   
  
Jillian's bedroom. "And I know without a doubt, that Gary is one lucky guy,   
  
sis."   
  
"Why, thank you, Lorraine. By the way, Wayne told me all about what Sherman   
  
did to Allison's dress, and I am so sorry. I just don't know what to do about   
  
him. It seems no matter how much I punish him, he still seems to want to chew   
  
on things that he shouldn't be chewing on. Well, just the other day he   
  
completely destroyed one of my best pair of jeans. My Calvin Klein's, the   
  
ones that cost me $60.00. Boy, I'm just at my wits end. I just wish I knew   
  
what to do, I certainly don't want to give him up," said Jillian sadly.   
  
"Well, it seems to me that Sherman has some behavioral problems that you are   
  
going to have to deal with. Maybe you should take him to a pet psychologist,"   
  
said Lorraine.   
  
"A pet psychologist?" asked Jillian.   
  
"Why, yes, they have been known to do wonders with pets that have behavioral   
  
problems. Remember, Jillian, you and Gary found Sherman, hurt on the side of   
  
the road. You don't know what kind of life he had before you found him. I   
  
think you should take him, so you can find out how to help him. It could be   
  
that his behavioral problems are too much for you to handle. After all, if you   
  
don't do something, he's just going to keep on chewing and destroying things.   
  
And can you really afford that, sis?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"I guess you're right, but it's so expensive. I'm not sure if I can afford a   
  
pet psychologist. Oh, I just wish there was an easier way to solve my   
  
problem," said Jillian.   
  
"Well, if you want my opinion, I still think that you should come up with   
  
some kind of a punishment, Jillian. After all, Sherman is like your child,   
  
and like a child who does something wrong, he should be punished," said Shelly   
  
as she stood there with her arms folded.   
  
"I know, Mom, but I'm just not sure what kind of punishment to use," said   
  
Jillian.   
  
"Well, sweetie, that's totally up to you, but I still say you have to do   
  
something. And if a pet psychologist is the answer, then we will do everything   
  
in our power to help you out," said Shelly.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," said Jillian as she wrapped one arm around Shelly and reached   
  
out her left arm to Lorraine so that she could join in the hug.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, we really have to be going. Do you have somewhere you can   
  
take Sherman, while we're all gone?" asked Shelly, as she looked into   
  
Jillian's violet eyes.   
  
"Yes, Mom. I asked Mr. Marple, my neighbor, if he would run Sherman over to   
  
Best Friends Kennels, and he said he would. I'll go call him and let him know   
  
that Sherman is ready to go," said Jillian.   
  
"Jillian, give me his phone number and I'll call him," said Shelly.   
  
"And then we better be getting over to the church. After all, we can't start   
  
the wedding without the bride," said Shelly before she left the room.   
  
"Well, sis, I guess this is it. You know I'm..,,I really meant what I said   
  
earlier. You really do look great and, sis, I couldn't be any happier for   
  
you," said Lorraine as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.   
  
"Thank you so much and you know what? Of all the sisters in the world, God   
  
couldn't have picked anyone better than you to be my sister. I love you so   
  
much, Lorraine," said Jillian.   
  
"I love you too, Jillian," said Lorraine as they embraced each other in a hug   
  
of sisterly love.   
  
"Hey sis, I think we better go now. I'm sure everybody is waiting, you know,   
  
like maybe the natives are getting restless," teased Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready, so let's go, sis," said Jillian as the sisters walked out   
  
of Jillian's room hand in hand.   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
"Allison, please stand still, so I can put your hair piece on straight,"   
  
said Lois.   
  
"But Auntie Lois, I don't want to wear that stupid hair piece," Allison   
  
whined.   
  
"Oh, Allison, don't you want to look nice for Aunt Jillian's and Uncle Gary's   
  
wedding?" asked Lois.   
  
"Yes, but I don't want to wear that hair piece. I want to wear what Mommy   
  
made me," said Allison, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.   
  
"Oh Allison, sweetie, I know, but you can't...."   
  
"I know, Sherman ate it. Auntie Lois, Sherman was a bad boy, wasn't he?"   
  
asked Allison.   
  
"Yes, sweetie, he was, but I'm sure that he didn't mean to be. I guess he   
  
just didn't know any better," said Lois.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Allison with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Hey, today is a day for happiness not tears. Come on, give Auntie Lois a   
  
smile," said Lois as she tried to coax Allison into smiling. Allison wiped   
  
away a tear from her cheek and then gave Lois the biggest smile that she could   
  
muster. "That's more like it. Now, do you think we can try and put on your hair   
  
piece again?" asked Lois.   
  
"Yes, Auntie Lois, but can I put it on by myself?" asked Allison.   
  
"Why, you certainly can," said Lois. Lois handed Allison her hair piece and   
  
she soon had it in place.   
  
"Is this okay, Auntie Lois?" asked Allison.   
  
"Yes, it's just fine," said Lois as she bent over to straighten it just a   
  
bit. "You look just like a little angel. Don't you agree, Jade?" asked Lois.   
  
"I certainly do and those pretty pink and white roses that are all around   
  
your hair piece, make you look even prettier," said Jade.   
  
"Thank you, Jade," said Allison as she gave Lois and Jade a little bow.  
  
"Auntie Lois, when's Mommy going to get here with my flower basket?" asked   
  
Allison.   
  
"She, Grandma, and Aunt Jillian will all be here soon. In the meantime, why   
  
don't we go and see how they decorated the church and if Aunt Jillian's   
  
friends, Regina, Carly and Amy Lou have arrived yet," said Lois.   
  
"Okay, let's go," said Allison and she started to skip into the church, but   
  
then she stopped dead in her tracks and ran back to Lois and Jade. She thanked   
  
them for buying her dress and she then she hugged them both.   
  
"You are so welcome, sweetie," said Lois.   
  
"Yes, you are very welcome," said Jade. "Now, let's go see how beautiful the   
  
church is."   
  
Lois took Allison's left hand and Jade took her right and all three walked   
  
into the church together. Jade, Lois and Allison walked down the hall to the   
  
archway that led into the church. The archway was decorated with exquisite red   
  
and white roses that weaved intricate patterns all around it. As the trio   
  
walked under the arch and into the church, they could see how elegant   
  
everything was. Miniature white roses with silky white ribbons were attached   
  
to each pew and small lacy wedding bells were hanging down from the ceiling.   
  
The altar was decorated with even more red and white roses, trimmed with   
  
white baby's breath, that set off the beauty of the entire church.   
  
Allison stood in awe. Her little eyes looked all around and she could hardly   
  
hold in her excitement.   
  
"Oh, Auntie Lois, isn't the church beautiful?" she asked with innocent eyes.   
  
"Oh yes, Allison, the church is very beautiful. Don't you agree Jade?" asked   
  
Lois.   
  
"Absolutely, I think, without a doubt, that this is one of the most beautiful   
  
churches I've ever been in and it looks like more than half of the pews are   
  
already filled," said Jade.   
  
"Yes, it looks as if Patrick and Wayne have been quite busy getting everyone   
  
seated," said Lois. "Hey look up front, there's Jillian friends and co   
  
workers, let's go greet them."   
  
"Hi, girls," said Lois as she greeted Regina, Carly, and Amy Lou. "You look   
  
very beautiful in your bridesmaid dresses."   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Hobson and you all look very beautiful too," said Regina.   
  
"Hey! Do you like the purty dress that Auntie Lois and Jade picked out for   
  
me?" asked Allison as she spun around for the girls to get a better look.   
  
"Why, that is the prettiest dress that we have ever seen," said Carly as she   
  
stooped down and took Allison's hand in hers. "Don't you agree Regina and Amy   
  
Lou?"   
  
"Yes, we certainly do," said Regina and Amy Lou together.   
  
"I was supposed to wear the dress that Mommy made for me, but Sherman ate   
  
it," said Allison.   
  
"Sherman, ate it?" asked Regina with a puzzled looked on her face.   
  
"It's a long story, I'll explain it to you later," said Lois. "It sure looks   
  
like Jillian and Gary are going to have quite a few wedding guests here   
  
today."   
  
"Yes, they started to arrive about an hour and a half ago and they have   
  
really been keeping the ushers hopping," said Amy Lou as she looked out   
  
towards the pews.   
  
At that moment, Patrick was escorting a young couple down the aisle and into   
  
a pew on the brides side. "Here you go, here are a couple of seats for you,"   
  
said Patrick as he made sure that the couple was seated comfortably. On the   
  
groom's side, Wayne had just finished setting Lorraine and Jillian's cousin,   
  
Marlene in her seat and then he headed back to the doors to greet the next   
  
guest, with Patrick following close behind.   
  
Lois watched the two men and thought that they were working quite nicely   
  
together and were getting along just fine. As she was watching them, a thought   
  
entered into her mind and she needed to find out about it. "Excuse me girls,   
  
but I need to ask Wayne something. I will be right back," said Lois before she   
  
made her way down the aisle towards Wayne.   
  
"Wayne?" asked Lois as she approached him.   
  
"Yes, Lois?" said Wayne as he turned and looked at her.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure that your brother was able to make it for the   
  
wedding," said Lois.   
  
"Oh yes, Ray's here and he's in the back setting up his equipment. Don't   
  
worry Lois. I promise Ray won't let us down. By the way, where are Shelly,   
  
Lorraine and the bride to be? After all we don't have much time left and the   
  
guests are still coming in. I just hope that we have enough room for every   
  
one," said Wayne.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure that we will and Shelly, Lorraine and Jillian will be here   
  
soon. They just had to make sure they had everything in order, that's all.   
  
Thinking of the bride to be, where's the groom to be?" asked Lois.   
  
"He's in the room behind the altar, with Bernie and Chuck. Marissa is up in   
  
the balcony. She and Jim, the church organist, are going over the song that   
  
she will be singing today," said Wayne. Lois looked up towards the balcony and   
  
saw Marissa with a young man, that looked to be around 25, sitting together on   
  
the bench doing exactly that.   
  
"Okay, I guess I'll go back and see how my little boy is holding up. Thank   
  
you Wayne and you too Patrick for all your help today. Oh boy, here comes   
  
three more guests. I guess you two better get back to work," said Lois with a   
  
gleam in her eyes.   
  
"Yes, I guess we better," said Wayne. "Come on Patrick, our guests await us.   
  
Lois?   
  
"Yes?" said Lois as she started to walked back up the aisle.   
  
"You are quite welcome," said Wayne.   
  
"Me too," added Patrick. Lois smiled at the two ushers and then continued back   
  
up the aisle. As she arrived she could hear Allison, describing to the girls   
  
what Sherman had done to her dress.   
  
"-----and that's how Sherman ate my dress," said Allison.   
  
"Oh that was a bad thing that Sherman did, but I'm sure that he didn't mean   
  
to," said Regina as she stooped eye level with Allison.   
  
"That's what my Grandma and Auntie Lois said," said Allison and then she   
  
turned around and ran down the aisle towards Lois.   
  
"Auntie Lois! Aunt Jillian and Uncle Gary won't get rid of Sherman will they?   
  
He didn't mean to be bad," said Allison with a tear streaking down her cheek.   
  
Lois bent down and pulled Allison into her arms. It had been a long time   
  
since she had held a small child and she had almost forgotten how wonderful it   
  
felt. "Oh, of course not sweetie. Sherman did a bad thing, but he's not a bad   
  
dog. Aunt Jillian and Uncle Gary will just have to find a way to help him, so   
  
something like this won't happen again," said Lois. "Say, how would you like   
  
to go back with me and see how the groom is holding up?"   
  
"Can I? Can I really go with you?" asked Allison.   
  
"Well, I don't see why not. I don't know of any tradition that says that the   
  
groom can't see the flower girl before the wedding."   
  
"Yeah, that's right. Besides Chris is back there with them and I want to   
  
show them my purty dress. Don't you think it's purty, Auntie Lois?"   
  
"I sure do, sweetie and Uncle Gary, Uncle Bernie and Chuck will think so,   
  
too," said Lois.   
  
"Chris, too?" asked Allison.   
  
"Yes, Chris, too," answered Lois.   
  
"Oh, first I have to run back and show Daddy my purty dress. He hasn't seen   
  
it yet," said Allison and she begin running back to the main doors to show her   
  
daddy her dress.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look at how purty I look in my new pink gown," cried Allison   
  
as she ran towards Wayne. Wayne turned around to see his young daughter running   
  
down the aisle. As soon as she got to him, Wayne bent down and swept her up   
  
into his big, strong arms.   
  
"Hey, 'Love Bug'. Boy, don't you look beautiful," said Wayne as he gave   
  
Allison a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Do you really think it's purty, Daddy?" asked Allison.   
  
"By gosh, I think that's about the purtiest gown I have ever seen. Yep, no   
  
doubt about it. It's definitely the purtiest I've ever seen," said Wayne.   
  
"Thank you, Daddy," said Allison as she wrapped her small arms around Wayne   
  
and gave him the biggest bear hug she could muster.   
  
At that moment Wayne and Allison heard a familiar voice. "Hey you two. Can I   
  
get in on this little bear hug, too?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Mommy! Look at my purty gown that Auntie Lois and Jade picked out for me,"   
  
said Allison.   
  
"Well, that it a very pretty dress indeed and Auntie Lois and Jade were so   
  
nice to help us out like this. I have to be sure that I thank them for all   
  
their help. But right now young lady, I have to take you back to the room   
  
where Aunt Jillian and Grandma are waiting, so we can get you ready to go.   
  
Wayne, please send Chris back too. The ceremony will be starting any time   
  
now," said Lorraine as she gently took Allison from Wayne's arms.   
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'll send Chris right back," said Wayne and he kissed his   
  
wife and young daughter and started up the aisle, towards the altar to get   
  
Chris.   
  
--------------------   
  
"Gary, you look so handsome and I'm not just saying that because I'm your   
  
mother. I'm saying that because it's true," said Lois.   
  
"Oh, Mom," said Gary as he gave her a modest look.   
  
"Now Gary, you don't have to be so modest. Your Mom is right. You do look   
  
quite handsome. Take after your old man, you do," said Bernie.   
  
"Thanks guys, but I can't help being a little nervous," said Gary. "What if   
  
something goes wrong? Maybe I'll forget what to say during my vows. Boy, a   
  
little nervous? Scatch that. I'm a nervous wreck. That's what I am, just a   
  
nervous wreck."   
  
"Gary that's just nerves, which is natural. Don't worry, everything will   
  
work out fine and when it comes time for you and Jillian to repeat your vows,   
  
the love you have for each other will help the words come flowing out. You'll   
  
see, everything will work out all right," said Lois as she pulled her son   
  
close and hugged him.   
  
"Thank's Mom and you too Dad. Thank's for everything and putting up with me   
  
all these years," said Gary.   
  
"Gary, you are the best thing that ever happened to your father and me and   
  
the last 36 years have been worth all the happiness, the tears and love that   
  
we have shared, and we wouldn't change any of it for anything in this world.   
  
We both love you so much," said Lois as tears of happiness streaked down her   
  
cheek.   
  
"Me too, kiddo, me too," said Bernie as he gave Gary a tight squeeze.   
  
"Hey you two, your squishing me," teased Gary. "I know I don't say it much,   
  
but you two are the best parents that any guy could ever have and well, uh, I,   
  
uh, I love you both very much," said Gary and then he let them both hug him,   
  
not caring if he was being squished or not.   
  
"I really hate to break this up, but we're just about ready to start," said   
  
Rev Jerry.   
  
"In that case, I better be getting back there, if I'm going to be giving the   
  
bride away to my son," said Bernie and he excused himself and walked out the   
  
door and towards the back of the church.   
  
"Is everybody ready to go?" asked Rev Jerry.   
  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Mom, where's Chuck?" asked Gary as he   
  
nervously looked around the room.   
  
"Sweetie, Chuck is out there talking to Ray. Don't worry, he will be right at   
  
your side when the time comes. If it will make you feel better, I'll go tell   
  
him that we're just about ready to start," said Lois.   
  
"Thank's Mom. That would make me feel better," said Gary.   
  
"Okay sweetie, I'll go tell him right now," said Lois as she left the room.   
  
"I'll have Sherry go up to the balcony and see if Marissa and our grandson,   
  
Jim, are ready. I'd do it myself, but because of my breathing problems, I have   
  
such a hard time climbing those steep stairs," said Jerry."   
  
-----------------------------   
  
"Mom do I have to wear this tie? It's really tight," complained Chris.   
  
"Yes, you have to wear that tie. Come here and I will loosen it a little. Now   
  
please stop complaining," said Lorraine. "Here, this is the pillow that you   
  
will be carrying the ring on. I want you to hold it just like this, so that   
  
the ring won't roll off," Lorraine said as she demonstrated how she wanted   
  
Chris to hold the pillow.   
  
"Like this Mom?" asked Chris.   
  
"Yes, Chris honey, just like that," answered Lorraine.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry for all of my complaining," said Chris.   
  
"That's okay honey, but let's try and settle down now. Okay?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, Mom," said Chris. "Can I show Allison what she's supposed to do?"   
  
"Well, you know how Allison can be sometimes. She so independent, she just   
  
wants to do everything herself, but maybe we can show her together.   
  
How's that sound?" asked Lorraine.   
  
"Okay, Mom, that sounds great," said Chris.  
  
"Okay let's go then," said Lorraine.   
  
--------------------------------------   
  
"Mom, I guess this is it," said Jillian as tears started flowing down her   
  
cheeks. "I can't help being scared. What if I go in there and he's not there   
  
and he leaves me at the altar, just like Jimmy did three years ago?"  
  
Shelly firmly placed her hands on Jillian's shoulder and said these words.   
  
"Jillian, now you listen to me. That man, standing at that altar, love's you   
  
very, very, much and he is waiting there for you, so that he can make you his   
  
bride. His name is Gary. He is not Jimmy and he will never, never, ever hurt   
  
you. I'm telling you all of this because it is true. You and Gary are going to   
  
have a wonderful life together. You'll see,"   
  
"Thank you Mom, I really needed to hear those words. I feel better now and   
  
I'm ready to become Mrs. Gary Hobson."   
  
"Well, then, let's wait no more. Bernie is out there waiting to walk you   
  
down the aisle," said Shelly.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready," said Jillian as mother and daughter walked out of the   
  
room arm in arm.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Gary stood at the altar, along side Chuck. His hands were sweating and his   
  
legs felt like silly puddy. Chuck could see how nervous his friend was and did   
  
his best to reassure him.   
  
"Hey Gar, it's going to be fine. You are getting a great girl and I know   
  
that everything will work out just fine," said Chuck.   
  
"Thank's Chuck, I know I've been though this before, but I still can't help   
  
being a tiny bit nervous," said Gary.   
  
"I understand, Gar. I understand. Boy you wouldn't believe how nervous I was   
  
when Jade and I tied the knot," said Chuck.   
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Gary with a laugh.   
  
"Not really," said Chuck, returning the laugh. At that moment, the back doors   
  
opened and the bridal march began to play.  
  
Gary stood at the altar. The moment he and Jillian had been waiting for was   
  
just seconds away and his heart was pounding with excitement and enthusiasm.   
  
Suddenly, the rear door opened and the wedding party began their march down   
  
the aisle. Gary's heart continued to pound as he watched and waited for   
  
Jillian to appear.   
  
First came little Allison, skipping cheerfully down the aisle and tossing red   
  
rose petals everywhere, from out of her flower basket.   
  
Chris was next, walking ever so carefully as not to disturb the precious   
  
cargo that he was carrying. Then came the brides maids and Lorraine, the maid   
  
of honor,  
  
Finally! What his heart had been waiting for. There she was, being escorted   
  
by his dad. The woman who was about to become his wife, the woman that he was   
  
going to spend the rest of his life with and there was nothing in this world   
  
that he wanted more.   
  
Bernie escorted Jillian down the aisle while the wedding march played. Every   
  
step that Jillian took, made Gary want her even more. 'God, she is gorgeous,   
  
but why does it seem like she is still a mile away'?  
  
The altar seemed to be farther and farther away with every step that she   
  
took. All she wanted was to be up there with the man that she loved. The man   
  
she was going to marry. The man she was going to spend a life time with. The   
  
man she loved with all her heart.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she and Bernie were standing in   
  
front of the altar. Bernie walked her up the few steps to the altar and turned   
  
to look at both of them.   
  
"Okay, you two love birds, this is it," said Bernie and he lightly kissed   
  
Jillian on the cheek before he placed her hand into Gary's, and turned around   
  
and walked back to where Lois was sitting.   
  
Rev. Jerry took his place at the altar and he opened his book and began the   
  
ceremony.   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this couple, Gary and   
  
Jillian , in Holy Matrimony. They both have written their own vows and have   
  
come in the presence of God to exchange them. Chris, please come forward with   
  
the ring."   
  
Rev. Jerry took the rings from the pillows and then faced the couple, "Gary   
  
and Jillian, join your right hands and Gary take her ring and begin your vows   
  
to her."   
  
Gary gently placed the ring on Jillian's finger and nervously began his vows.   
  
"Jillian, after my divorce, I never thought that I would ever find happiness   
  
again. But you came into my life and proved me wrong. You're every dream that   
  
I have ever dreamed, you are my joy, my hope and my world. I want to be with   
  
you for the rest of my life. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul,   
  
and I will, every day of my life."   
  
"Jillian, you will now say your vows to Gary," said Rev. Jerry.   
  
Jillian placed Gary's ring on his finger and she began her vows. "Gary, three   
  
years ago, I met Jimmy and I thought I knew what love was all about, but I was   
  
wrong. I never knew what it was all about until I met you. You came along and   
  
showed me how to love again. You picked up the pieces of my broken heart and   
  
like a puzzle, you put them back into place. Gary, I want my world to be built   
  
around you. I want to have children with you and to grow old with you. Gary, I   
  
love you with every inch of my heart."   
  
"Gary and Jillian you have both repeated your vows in the eyes of God and you   
  
are both now a part of each other. Gary and Jillian I now pronounce you man   
  
and wife. Gary, you may kiss your bride."   
  
Gary and Jillian turned to each other. This was the moment that they had   
  
waited for, the moment when they were finally man and wife.   
  
Gary placed his mouth fully on Jillian's lips and kissed her like he never   
  
kissed her before. To Jillian his lips were warm and gentle and she knew this   
  
is where she wanted to be. In his arms forever and ever.   
  
Rev. Jerry stood with a smile on his face, as he watched the couple kiss. He   
  
had married a lot of couples in his 25 years of service and wasn't sure if   
  
all the ones he married were still together, but he knew that this was the one   
  
couple that would be together forever.   
  
As Jillian and Gary finished their kiss, Rev. Jerry turned to the   
  
congregation.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr & Mrs Gary Hobson."   
  
Gary placed Jillian's arm through his, gave her one more kiss on the lips and   
  
they both began to walk down the aisle, while Marissa began to sing,   
  
~Our love affair is a wondrous thing   
  
That we'll rejoice in remembering   
  
Our love was born with our first embrace   
  
And a page was torn out of time and space   
  
Our love affair, may it always be   
  
A flame to burn through eternity   
  
So take my hand with a fervent prayer   
  
That we may live and we may share   
  
A love affair to remember~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they were introduced to the congregation as husband and wife. Gary turned   
  
to Jillian, took her hand and placed it gently in his.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Hobson, are you ready to face the world as husband and wife?"   
  
asked Gary as he smiled lovingly at his new bride.  
  
"Yes, I am, Mr. Hobson, I am ready to face the world," answered Jillian.  
  
So at that, the newly married couple left the altar and began their stroll   
  
down the aisle. As they were doing so, they were greeted with words of   
  
congratulations and best wishes from relatives and friends in attendance. After   
  
thanking everyone, they continued to walk towards the door where their familes   
  
were waiting. They could hear the song that Marissa was singing and they   
  
couldn't help but stop and steal one more kiss before they finished their walk   
  
towards the back.   
  
Allison was waiting at the door with her mother and Auntie Lois. Everybody   
  
else was standing in the back waiting for the couple to arrive.  
  
"Mommy, why don't they hurry up? I want to kiss my new uncle. Gary is my uncle   
  
now, isn't he, Mommy?" asked Allison.  
  
Lorraine, knelt down, so that she could be eye level with her young daughter.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, Gary is now your's and Chris's uncle and they will be back here   
  
soon," answered Lorraine. At that moment, Ray appeared at the door. He had just   
  
set up his camera equipment and was ready to take the wedding pictures.  
  
"Hey, you two love bugs. Are you ready to take some pictures now, as husband   
  
and wife?" asked Ray.  
  
"We'll be right there," said Gary before he turned around and began kissing   
  
Jillian.  
  
"You may be waiting a while. Looks like it might be quite some time before   
  
those two are ready," said Bernie, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you may be right," said Ray. "I guess I can wait a while longer."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ray was finally able to start taking the wedding   
  
pictures and in no time at all, he was finished. Chris and Allison were a bit   
  
fidgety, but he was able to finish without any mishaps.  
  
"Okay everyone, that's the last picture. I will get them developed and you   
  
will all see them real soon."  
  
"Hey, that's great," said Chuck. "But don't you think it's time to go to   
  
McGinty's? After all, we do have a wedding reception to attend."  
  
"You know what Chucko? I think you're right," answered Bernie.  
  
"Okay you two, the bride and groom leaves here first," said Lois.  
  
"Lois! You didn't think that Chuck and I were going to leave before the love   
  
birds did you?" asked Bernie. Lois just looked at her husband with a smile and   
  
then turned around and walked away, leaving Bernie's question unanswered.   
  
Bernie just shook his head and followed his wife outside.  
  
Allison and Chris were standing at the bottom of the stairs that led into the   
  
church. Standing by them, was Chuck's wife Jade. Jade was now two months   
  
pregnant and the glow on her face told how happy and excited she was to be   
  
expecting this blessed event. Chuck headed down the stairs and walked over to   
  
his wife.  
  
"Everything okay, honey?" asked Chuck, as he gently took Jade's hand.  
  
"Oh yes, Chuck, I fine. I'm just so happy for Jillian and Gary. I can't wait   
  
until they come out here, so that we can throw all this birdseed at them. Hey   
  
you two?" asked Jade as she turned to look at Chris and Allison. "Do you both   
  
have enough birdseed to toss at the newlyweds?"  
  
"Yeah! Chris and I have a whole bunch," said Allison.   
  
"Don't we Chris?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Chris.  
  
At that moment Gary and Jillian stepped out of the church and onto the steps.  
  
"Well, here they are now," said Chuck. "So if you're ready, let's start   
  
throwing."  
  
And right on cue, everyone started to toss the birdseed as Gary and Jillian   
  
walked down the steps. By the time they got to Gary's Jeep Wrangler, they had   
  
birdseed all over them.  
  
The Jeep was decorated with white streamers. On the back window, written in   
  
crazy foam, were the words, 'Just Married' and cans were tied to the bumper.   
  
Gary opened the passenger door and Jillian slid onto the seat. Gary then went   
  
around to the other side and got in. Then they both headed for McGinty's for   
  
the reception. All the guests and relatives followed behind in their vehicles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
McGinty's was beautifully decorated with a large silver wedding bell that was   
  
connected to silver streamers, and was surrounded by tiny white bells all over   
  
the ceiling. All the tables, except one, had lacy, white table cloths on them   
  
with silver wine goblets.  
  
The table in the center had a lacy, silver table cloth with two silver goblets   
  
sitting in the middle of the table. This table was reserved for the bride and   
  
groom.  
  
"Hey everyone, let's get this party on the move," said Bernie.  
  
Gary looked at his dad and just shook his head and smiled. He turned to   
  
Jillian and said, "You know Jillian? I think Dad may be right. What do you   
  
think?" asked Gary.  
  
"I agree. Should we go to our table and get things moving?" asked Jillian.  
  
"Yes, let's do that," answered Gary.  
  
Gary and Jillian were soon at their table and began opening their wedding   
  
gifts.  
  
They got towels from Patrick and a casserole dish from Marissa. Pots and pans,   
  
from Bernie and Lois, and sheets from Wayne, Lorraine, Chris and Allison. As   
  
they showed each gift, the guests and relatives clapped and cheered their   
  
approval.  
  
On the far left was a gift that Gary and Jillian hadn't opened yet. Gary   
  
picked it up and began reading the card.  
  
'To the greatest friend that any man could have. Good luck to you and Jillian   
  
in the years to come. Luv ya buddy. From Chuck and Jade.'  
  
"Hey, this one's from Chuck and Jade. Gee I wonder what they got us?" asked   
  
Gary.  
  
"Well, why don't we open it, so we can find out," said Jillian.  
  
Together they began to open the package. Inside was a lacy, black negligee.  
  
"Jade and I thought that you and Jillian would be needing this," said Chuck.  
  
"Yeah, but not for long," added Bernie, with a wink of his eye.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure that Gary and Jillian will get some good use out of   
  
it. Right you two?" added Wayne. "Well-a- a - "  
  
Jillian smiled as she answered for her husband. "Chuck, I hope that you and   
  
Jade didn't pay an arm and a leg for this, because by the time Gary and I get   
  
through. I doubt if there will be anything left of it," said Jillian as she   
  
kissed Gary on the lips.  
  
"Oh that's okay," laughed Chuck. "It was worth every penny."  
  
Suddenly the band leader was heard speaking into the mike.  
  
"It is tradition for the bride and groom to have the first dance. So,Gary and   
  
Jillian the floor is all yours."  
  
Gary took Jillian's hand and they both walked up to the middle of the dance   
  
floor and began dancing to their song, 'I Swear'. Gary held Jillian tightly in   
  
his arms as they swayed slowly to the music. Jillian felt warm and safe in   
  
Gary's strong arms as she rested her head snuggly on his chest. Gary kissed   
  
the top of Jillian's head and as he did so, he whispered, "I don't know what I   
  
did to deserve a beautiful angel like you, but what ever it was, I'll thank   
  
the good Lord for you every day for the rest of my life," said Gary. "I love   
  
you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Gary, " said Jillian.  
  
At that, Gary tilted Jillian's face up to his and then placed his lips on   
  
hers, giving her a kiss that made her body quiver all over. As they finished   
  
their kiss they were interrupted by a small voice.  
  
"Aunt Jillian? Aren't you and Uncle Gary going to cut the wedding cake?" asked   
  
Allison.  
  
"Allison, don't bother Aunt Jillian and Uncle Gary. They're doing that yucky   
  
kissing right now," said Chris. "Boy, how can you two stand that yucky stuff?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I kind of like doing that yucky stuff. How about you   
  
Jillian?" asked Gary as he looked lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Well, I sure do Mister. Come here so we can do some more of that yucky   
  
stuff."  
  
"Oh, brother. Come on, Allison. They'll cut the cake in a few minutes," said   
  
Chris.  
  
"I sure hope so, I'm hungry and I just love cake," said Allison.  
  
"Yeah come on," said Chris.  
  
Chris took Allison's hand and walked back towards Lorraine and the rest of the   
  
adults.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Gary and Jillian were done with the traditional dance and were ready to   
  
cut the wedding cake. Gary picked up the knife and together they began to cut   
  
the first slice. When they finished they each picked up a piece and fed each   
  
other the white wedding cake. White frosting was smeared all over Jillian's   
  
face and she giggled gleefully as Gary gently licked it off her face, "Hey,   
  
Gary, that tickles," laughed Jillian.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm doing it. That and the fact that you taste so good. I   
  
hope you never get tired of hearing this, but I love you so much," said Gary.  
  
"Nope, that's one thing that I'll never get tired of," said Jillian and they   
  
both began to kiss.  
  
"Ah gee, there they go with that yucky kissing again," said Chris.  
  
At that, Gary just looked at Chris and said, "Hey, Chris you're just jealous,   
  
because you don't have a beauiful gal like your Aunt Jillian," said Gary.  
  
"Yeah, as if," said Chris and he shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Gary.  
  
Everyone began to laugh and as soon as the laughter died it was time to serve   
  
the wine and to toast the bride and groom. They all went to the big table near   
  
the back and everyone began with their toast.  
  
"Gary, I'm so happy that you have found someone to spend the rest of your life   
  
with and I hope that your future together is exciting and rewarding. Good luck   
  
to you and Jillian in the years to come," said Marissa.  
  
"May you have lots of happiness," said Ray.  
  
"Gary, may you and Jillian have a wonderful life together," said Lorraine.  
  
"And may Bernie, Shelly and I have many, many wonderful grandchildren," added   
  
Lois.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. When the time is right," said Gary.  
  
"Which I hope will be will soon," added Jillian.  
  
"Okay, it's mine and Jade's turn," said Chuck.  
  
"Gary, I know that we have been though a lot and no one could have asked for a   
  
better friend than you. So, here's to you and Jillian. Have a great life, take   
  
care of one another and just be happy. Jade do you want to add to that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Gary I want to thank you for giving me a chance to prove my love   
  
for Chuck and if you and Jillian are anywhere near as happy as we are, I know   
  
that you are going to be very happy. Oh, what I means is I'm just so happy for   
  
you both," said Jade.  
  
"Thank you, Jade," said Jillian.  
  
"Well, let's hear it for the happy couple," said Bernie as he lifted his   
  
goblet for a toast to the newlyweds.  
  
"Thanks everyone. Jillian and I thank every single one of you," said Gary.  
  
"Yes, thank you all, for saying such wonderful things."  
  
Soon all the toasting was over and it was time for the reception to come to an   
  
end. It was getting time to clean up and for Gary and Jillian to be leaving for   
  
their honeymoon.  
  
Jillian still wasn't sure where that was going to be. Gary decided to keep it   
  
a secret until the last moment so that he could surprise her. He had gone up to   
  
the loft to retrieve the surprise.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands and here comes the big surprise,"   
  
said Gary as he placed two cards into Jillian's hands.  
  
Jillian opened her eyes to see what the cards were and to her excitement, they   
  
were two tickets for a two week cruise to Jamaica, on the Disney cruise line.  
  
"Oh Gary, this is such a wonderful surprise. How did you know that I always   
  
wanted to see Jamaica," asked Jillian, with tears of happiness streaming down   
  
her cheeks.  
  
"I heard you and Marissa talking about it one day. So I decided that's where   
  
we would go for our honeymoon," said Gary.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Jillian as she reached up and started   
  
to smother Gary with lots and lots of kisses.  
  
Soon, Gary had the Jeep Wrangler packed up and Jillian and him were getting   
  
ready to take off for their honeymoon.  
  
"Now Dad, are you sure that you and Chuck can handle the paper for two weeks?"   
  
asked Gary.  
  
"Yes, of course we can, son. Don't you worry, Chuck and I won't let you down.   
  
Right Chucko?" said Bernie.  
  
"Right, Bernie," said Chuck.  
  
"Oh you two. Don't worry, Gary, us girls will make sure that everything will   
  
be alright. Now you two better get going and you both have a wonderful time,"   
  
said Lois.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, and I promise we will."  
  
After all the kisses and goodbye's were finished. Gary started the car and the   
  
newlyweds drove off for their honeymoon.  
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
Email the author: reaness46@yahoo.com   
  
Back Home to McGinty's S tories by Title Stories by Author 


End file.
